Tournament of Power!
by Dancesnapple
Summary: We all know of the great tournament currently happening, but what of a different kind of tournament? One with no antagonists or protagonists. One between eight different franchises entirely. Which will win? This is not just a Naruto fic, but there are too many series to list as a crossover, so just posting it here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ah, the Tournament of Power. How great a concept that became a mostly dull let down. For those of you who clicked this story to read, there will be a couple things to explain about it:**_

 _ **One – This story will be labeled as a Naruto fic, but that is ONLY because there is not enough crossover labels for account for all 8 of the series to be used here. Since Naruto has the most stories generated, I placed it here for the higher traffic. However, this is entirely out of the way this site functions. Let it be known that NO part of it being labeled under "Naruto" means that they are the protagonists. This story is not based on any one side's perspective. Being labeled "Naruto" does not affect the result of the tournament.**_

 _ **Two – This idea was created by me and one of my best friends. We love analyzing feats and abilities of characters... well him more so. What we did was one day we sat down and listed out eight different franchises that were in some way close to each other in either raw power, speed, or capability of fighting each other. Of course, this meant that they were series WE were familiar with. As such, if you have criticism on a choice or feel conflict with me on whether another series should have been used, keep in mind that either the series you're thinking of didn't truly match up competitively or we simply didn't know enough on that series to use it. Also, each series must be capable of supplying a FULL TEN MAN TEAM. Cannot tell you all how many candidate franchises failed that part. Once a franchise is selected, we looked at that universe as it was at its finish. That means no cherry picking members. Example for Naruto: There will not be Adults Naruto and Sasuke, Ten Tails Madara, and Kaguya picked from different time periods. All members of the teams were picked from who and what is available at the end or CURRENT time in their respective stories.**_

 _ **After my friend and I had selected the franchises and talked through who would be chosen for each and every team, we set the tournament up, initially starting each team in a different corner of the battlefield, then divided things up as such: People who charge in and are bloodthirsty acted first, People who are cautious and think things through were second, and people who would purposely avoid combat or stand still were last. From there we went through the list from fastest characters to slowest characters to see who acted first, rolled dice for which team starting area they went to, then rolled who they went after in said area. From there, he and I discussed how the fight would go, who would win, whether the fight would outlast the other battles happening around them and take longer, and how injured the winner(s) would be. Afterwards, we held debates over different fights with the intention of seeing who would win. Some characters would obviously gather intelligence while others would be more active, and when they were active without a clear cut direction to go, the dice came back to decide where they decided to go and who they encountered that was left.**_

 _ **So, any who read this should know that, this entire story is simply me transcribing how this tournament went. I already know who won. I have the entire chart my friend and I kept track of everything with. I know EVERY fight that happens and in what order. This story is simply made because I loved the result and wanted to write it out. Also, some fights will be mentioned, or cut to, just to show the results, mostly cause I would literally never get a dent through. I will write about the main showcase fights, and get more detail as the numbers die down.**_

 _ **Three – No one should get upset over certain circumstances that happen to characters. If a character went into a bad situation and got taken out earlier than wanted or if circumstances have someone you hate winning, keep in mind that we randomized where people would go when they had no clear direction but would still be active. The character probably could have won or lost had it not been for some situations. This means no, "BULL! This guy could NEVER lose to him!" as a comment please. Keep in mind these people are near each other in feats and turning it into a story should provide clear context as to how the fight played out when my friend and I discussed it. Also, be expected to not know certain abilities of characters. After all, with 80 people in this tournament that we did research on and had knowledge of, it was an absolute cluster to keep track of. With that said, let us begin this introductory chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **The World of the Void**_

Black. An endless blankness that encompasses an entire reality. This location sits, knowing no action, reaction, or presence. Except, that is, of the Angel and Gods that float in place. It seemed as if only hours ago, the grand event that took place here came to its spectacular climax: The Tournament of Power. The two gods of all, bother curiously or stupidly named simply "Zeno". The two had gone on excited for days about the event. Excitement that could not be calmed. The smiling steward floating near them listened to the nonsense babbled incessantly. That is, until Zeno said the words...

"Let's have that again!" One screamed excitedly.

"Yes! Again! Again!" His 17 year older twin from the future exclaimed.

The angel seemed to frown. "If so, I'm sure we could have new contenders, but the other universes under our care will take a long while to recover."

The two childlike gods held only blank expressions of misunderstanding. "Oh..." They sounded in unison. The angel closed his eyes for a second, this grand priest thinking.

"Well then, perhaps we should find other universes to take their place?" The two perk up instantly, asking for him to do it. He chuckled with a smile. "I'll have to see what else is out there to use. I'll have the preparations to happen in approximately 50 Earth hours. Would that be agreeable, sir?"

The two gods light up. "Yes! Do it!"

"Yes Yes!" The other agrees.

With that, the Grand Priest smiles and teleports. For the first time since he can remember, finding worlds not a part of the 12 that Zeno currently reigned out. Two hours for him to locate these worlds' beings in place of Kais and Gods, giving each universe 48 hours to pull together 10 fighters.

 _ **Hokage Office**_

A tall blonde sat in his chair, annoyed with the large pile of paperwork in front of him. He sighed to get through the next batch, the door opening as a tall black haired individual in purple blue clothes, his bangs covering one eye. The blonde smiled. "How's it been, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Another location searched with no answers." He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I stopped to stay home a few days. Which reminds me." He looks at the papers. "When have you been back home."

The blonde rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Hey now, don't be like that!" They both chuckle, eyes closing in sync for a split second as their senses shift entirely.

The two find themselves in a blank white world, a mental mindscape. They both look around, startled. This only happened once before to them...

Naruto called out, calm. "Sage Gramps?"

Indeed, in front of them floated in the lotus position an old and powerful sage. More specifically, the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. "I apologize for the sudden intrusion, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha... but our world has an issue come to its attention."

 _ **Palace of the Soul King**_

The blank floor is suddenly occupied as a pair of feet land, a tall high school graduate looking man, bright orange hair. The orange haired man looked with an uncaring expression. Ichigo Kurosaki stands in the room occupied by what looks like a frozen mannequin, the Soul King, and the Soul King's most powerful guard, a large bearded man with a bright looking smile. "Kurosaki! It's great to see you. I apologize for having you come all the way here."

The young man, although having a friend demeanor, bristles. "I never like what you have to tell me so go ahead and out with it. Orihime and I were supposed to have a movie night." He states, the faintest hint of red on his cheeks, though his expression doesn't change in the slightest. Always so serious!

Ichibe, in answer, appears at the boy's side and pats his head rather roughly. "Ah, come on! Lighten up. How often do we ever get to say hello?!"

His answer is a hard fist in the face. The orange haired boy growling out. "Damn it, you're annoying. Now out with it."

The older spirit male chuckles at the humor created, but sighs. "Boy, you've become the strongest being on this planet... There's no one else to trust with this than you." He sobers instantly, standing up with no damage and frowning. The two lock eyes as Ichibe proceeds to explain the message given to the Soul King...

 _ **The Spirit World**_

"A Tournament?" A young man calls out in the office. This rather spacious office is occupied only for a blue ogre man, a desk with various documents, a chair with the world's ruler sat on it, and a young man. The ruler in question, a baby with purple clothing and a large hat that adds considerably to his height. The young man wears blue jeans, a white shirt under a brown jacket, and is topped with raven hair. "You called me here for a tournament? I'm all for beating a demon's ass, but last I checked, the demon world has been pretty peaceful."

The baby sweat drops nervously, somehow speaking fine with the weird pacifier in his mouth. "I'm afraid this isn't a regular tournament... It's putting more in danger than I can possibly imagine, so it's much more than you could think."

The man bristles and calls out. "What was th-" He stops, catching the ominous tone. "Wait a second, explain, Koenma."

"Yusuke Urameshi, I'm telling you to gather a team. We need everything."

 _ **Unknown world on the Outer Rim**_

A cliff, overlooking a massive rocky landscape. Peace. The only life for miles a single man with a scruffed beard, hair hidden under a hood. His eyes closed with his breathing nearly impossible to observe. In front of him, invisible to the eye, three presences. An elderly figure in center, face the picture of grim nature, a concerned Father. To his left, a young woman, embodiment of light, his Daughter. To his right, trembling in tense anger, his dark Son. The three celestial spirits seem to disappear, leaving the man.

A voice calls out, a long dead mentor. "It's all up to you, Luke."

The man's eyes snap open. He gets up and moves down the hill, seeing his ship, an X Wing. He stops just beside the ship, pulling a comm device from his belt. He activates it and speaks. "Jaina … It's your uncle. I need you to listen to me. We have a problem."

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

A fist pounds a table, a roar sounding through the entire mess hall. A man with salmon, pink colored hair calls out. "These guys want to see a fight! I'll give em a fight!" He screams at the spirit inside the hall, a young looking girl who happens to be older than everyone present. The young mage, alight with fire in determination, calls out. "Anyone who threatens our world can taste my power." He smirks. He wouldn't be Natsu god damned Dragneel if he didn't get pumped when something bad was on the horizen.

The guild around them smiles, but is still concerned. The girl, Mavis Vermilion, calls out to them all. "This situation is more grave than any you've faced before, but I have the utmost confidence in you all. Now, here are the rules."

 _ **Mibu Village Gates**_

A tall man adorned in the garb of a samurai with full back length black hair steps through the massive gates into a village. His sword, Tenro, a weapon tied to the soul of its creator and the former king of the Mibu clan of samurai, had called to him. The man scoffed for a moment before a maniacal grin forms.

"'No killing.' What a joke. 'No non-natural flying.' This sounds both boring and exciting." His eyes glow a demonic red color, seemingly always pulsating with energy. "Only ten warriors, though. Guess I'll take everyone on while the other nine watch." He says cockily. He then sobers slightly. He stops inside the gate, looking forward at a man with a similar build to him and similar look in every way, save for short black hair and a gentler look to him. The man looks at him. "Kyo?"

Kyo Mibu, the current Crimson King, smiles at his kind childhood friend. "Kyoshiro, gather everyone. We need to get ready for a slaughter." He gestures to his black Masamune.

 _ **Gosei's Cave**_

A cave lit with only a select few lights, walls lined with figurines with a few consoles made from stalagmites in the center of the room, color filled the room. Reds, blues, greens, pinks, yellows, and shades. On the wall, a massive solid face made of an odd substance sits with glowing eyes, reminiscent of a tiki head, speaks without moving its mouth, a deep voice echoing in the room. "A dire situation. Can you gather a team? Can you handle it?"

The lone man in the room, short spiky hair, a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, stands with a bright green flash coming across his eyes. He nods and turns away, in his left hand a white and silver saber, the hilt shaped into a tiger's head. "I've gathered ten guys for something like this before."

"Good luck, Tommy."

 _ **World B**_

A single man stands in a small altar, the rock up above the shallow water that surrounds the area for miles, with the exception of the cliff face a distance behind him. The world is dimly light, clouds blocking the sun save for a few spotlight locations filled with light, one of which being the altar decorated with the tall knight in shining armor. The warrior gazes up, a voice coming from above.

"I must call on you, yet again. . ." A tiny orb falls from the sky, the warrior catching it skillfully and glancing at it. "I trust your judgment. Build your team." The man looks to the sky, the picture of determination, as he nods, turning around and channeling the power of the orb forward, creating a portal as he steps through.

 _ **World of Naruto**_

Naruto and Sasuke step back into the Hokage's office, they'd been traveling through use of Naruto's Flying Thunder God technique. Naruto sighed. "Ten warriors. . ."

Sasuke sums up. "With the other Kage, that makes six in total for us. Kakashi volunteered immediately, making our count seven."

Naruto grunts. "We need three more." He stares Sasuke in the eye. "I don't need to be told that we need Sakura. Her healing will make the team stronger. This is also for the fate of the universe, literally. The more power the better." He crosses his arms. "Rock Lee it is."

Sasuke nods. "I'll get inform them. You find the tenth member." He leaves, putting Naruto in a sticky spot. He sighs and waits a few seconds, the person on his mind entering the door.

The pineapple haired shinobi known as Shikamaru Nara enters, stroking his beard. "So, we got ourselves caught up in a sticky situation?"

Naruto nods. "I need you to be our tenth member."

Shikamaru stares hard. "You think I have the power necessary? You told me what was happening before you went to inform the other villages."

Naruto nods again. "Power isn't the only thing we need. We have power covered. We have strength, speed, recovery, tricks, and more. Right now, we need a cool head to organize behind."

Shikamaru keeps eye contact, seeing exactly what is meant and nods. Even he wouldn't be relaxed in this situation. "This'll be a drag." He then smiles. "But I'll do everything I can."

The two shake hands as they leave the room. On top of the Hokage building, Naruto and Shikamaru look forward at their team:  
Sasuke Uchiha.

His wife, Sakura Uchiha.

Jonin, Rock Lee

Former Hokage, Kakashi Hatake

Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand

Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi

Mizukage, Chojiro

And Raikage, Darui.

The group of ten gathers in a circle. Shikamaru glances between them all for only a few seconds before speaking. "All right, listen up!" Their attention falls on them. "There will be seven other teams to contend with. The only way we win is through teamwork. The only one that is allowed to go solo is Sasuke." He gestures to the Uchiha. "Gather intel on the enemy, strike if necessary, and report back to us. The rest of us shall divide into two groups." He looks to the Leaf ninja. "Sakura is our main priority protection. Guard her with your life. Kakashi knows every perceivable way an enemy can come at us, and Lee can ramp up power with gates to surprise any attackers. You three will stay together with myself, where I'll use my power to hinder enemies that approach us. Naruto" He looks to his Hokage. "should stay close as well. Once Sasuke has reported back with intel, Naruto will head out with Sasuke to take out priority targets." He looks to the other Kage. " The rest of you should stay together as a second team, a vanguard. You can head back to Sakura for healing, but you can act as a four man squad for a typical mission formation. Gaara's defensive sand, Darui and Chojuro as your frontline attackers, and Kurotsuchi for support. You should be fine."

Everyone nods. They all come together, Sasuke revealing his covered Rinnegan eye as a portal opens in front of them. Naruto calls out. "Then lets go."

 _ **World of Bleach**_

Well, this was annoying. Ichigo quickly ran the situation across his most trusted friends. He considered his options as they came to mind. Rukia and Renji were quick additions to the group. Number count: three. Uryu, for helping to defeat Yhwach, was also an easy pick. He considered Chad and Orihime for only a split second and disregarded the options. Chad assured him that there were better choices, despite his disappointment at the statement. He knew it was true, though. With only four members gathered, they turned to the next two people that they trusted with all things. Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. Kisuke for once had an actual serious attitude, so that helped speed things along. With that, they finally turned towards Soul Society for the remaining members of their forming team.

Standing in the hall with the 13 Captains, the first eager volunteer shocked precisely no one. "HA! I'll take down the entire lot of them for ya." Kenpachi Zaraki, the eye patched warrior, called. "I'll slaughter them all."

The second volunteer surprised a few, but not enough for a large reaction. "Hmph, if called for, I shall enter as well." The simple statement by Byakuya Kuchiki. Possibly because both his lieutenant and his sister were already on the team, he might have felt responsibility to enter as well.

The third captain volunteer was more surprising. Having fought alongside Kenpachi and Byakuya in the final battles against Yhwach's forces. "I'll fight whatever threatens us." The stoic response from the teenage looking captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He joins on as the ninth member of the team.

With the number almost full, Ichigo turns to the Captain Commander, Kyoraku. The one eyed commander looks between the remaining captains. Several good choices remained. Mayuri, Shinji, Soifon... No, this was not a simple battle that could be lost and recovered. This was a simple pass or fail survival test for this universe. That meant that they needed the absolute strongest team possible. That meant the same man who was instrumental in Ichigo's victory over Yhwach.

A black space is the next destination. A man strapped and covered to a chair, unable to move in any way, shape, or form. His brown hair showed as the rest was covered in plain white clothing. The man looked up as the opening appeared, in stepping, who else, Ichigo Kurosaki. "Now, this is surprising." The man states. He smiles at the visitor. "What situation could be so bad that you'd willingly come in here to see me?"

Ichigo stared hard at him. This wasn't simply seeing him in the heat of battle and working together out of on the moment desperation. This was deliberate interaction. Ichigo hated that. "Aizen, we need you to fill out our team."

He takes the time to explain the situation, at first noting the smile on Aizen's face, but noticed the smile fade as the talking continued.

"And that's the situation. It's ether help us, or sit here potentially getting destroyed if we lose." Ichigo's hand clenches into a fist, stating fiercely. "Though I will never let that happen, it would be peace of mind to bring out everything we've got!"

Sosuke Aizen smiles, his answer simple.

Half an hour later, the team assembles at the edge of Soul Society, Ichigo bursting out his Reietsu and entering his soul reaper form, his twin swords out. He looks to everyone else. Everyone stood ready. They were wary of Aizen, but they look determined to win.

Kisuke exchanged a glance with Aizen, one looking proud and unconcerned (Kisuke), and the other annoyed from the past (Aizen). Kisuke began. "Alright everyone. Let's do what we can, how we can."

The door like opening in the air appears as all ten step inside.

 _ **World of Yu Yu Hakusho**_

Yusuke sighed. He'd sent out messages to everyone he could think of. He couldn't imagine why no one had shown up ye- "Urameshi!" The loud proclamation knocked away his boredom as one of his best friends came, the red haired man's man, Kazuma Kuwabara. He seemed out of wits. "You mean to tell me the entire world is in danger?! Come on! You don't have to make up dumb stuff to get us all together!"

Yusuke smiled at his friend until the bluff call. "It's the truth you idiot! When would I kid about that?" Yusuke is surprised as the two's long red haired friend walks around from behind Kuwabara. "Hey, Kurama. Good to see ya, man."

Kurama nods. "I wish it wasn't under such circumstances."

Kuwabara rolls his eyes. "Come on, you can't believe this stuff."

"I made sure Koenma's information was sound." That made the orange haired tough guy gawk.

"It's true, you fool." The three look up, finding a short black haired made with a white clothe covering his forehead standing in a tree. "I already went myself to speak with him. This is serious."

Yusuke smirked as the three called out. "Hiei." He simply nodded in acknowledgment. Beside him was another redhead, a lady with what looked like a scope over her right eye. Yusuke commented, surprised. "Mukuro. Surprised you came."

She nodded at him. "I wouldn't sit by and let the universe die." She look down the dirt road leading to the clearing they stood at. "He wouldn't either."

Entering the clearing was the next person Yusuke had contacted, Yomi. The man who defeated him in the Demon World Tournament not too long ago. Yusuke smiled. "And now, we have 6. How's your son?"

The newcomer smiled respectfully. "He is growing stronger every day." He looks between them. "Is this all we have?"

Yusuke smirks as the four more seem to approach. "So Rinku is left out, huh?" They all glance at four newcomers.

Jin, the irish speaking wind demon, Toya, the cool headed ice demon, Chu, a tough demon with a specialty with knives, and Shishiwakamaru, a sword wielding demon with control of spirits. The four of them arrive and exchange pleasantries. Chu answers Yusuke, "Aye, we four got first dibs on this. So, what's the issue, again?"

After a brief recap, the ten nod to each other, knowing that they each are to rely on each other for this coming fight. Yusuke speaks up. "Alright, guys. The universe is counting on the ten of us. No screw ups. You ready!"

They all flex their energies, crackling the ground around them. With that, they walk onward.

 _ **Galaxy of Star Wars, Planet Yavin**_

Having landed his fighter in a clearing, Luke sits still, waiting for those he requested to come. One was already there, but hadn't made small talk, given the tense level of distrust there. Luke would only meditate to keep himself and things around him peaceful. Another ship lands nearby, Luke looking at it, already knowing each member that steps off. It's a small transport.

First out is one of his first students, Kyle Katarn, who walks over to greet him. "Master Skywalker." Kyle states, though Luke smiles. Kyle takes note of the man in the corner, wearing his robe. "... Care to tell me why HE is here?"

Luke glances at him, the dark cloaked man keeping his distance. "He helped me when Ben and I faced a celestial by the name of Abeloth. He's powerful enough to be a great asset. Nothing more. Nothing less. He's untrustworthy, but considering the odds and stakes, he's in no hurry to die." He calls out to him. "Isn't that true, Krayt?"

The Sith lord slowly steps over. "I do enjoy living. I help, and I walk away unharmed when this is over."

Darth Krayt steps away from them as the rest of the members unload from the transport. Master Kyp Durron, Master Corran Horn, Master Cilghal, Luke's sister Master Leia Solo, and Luke's own son Ben Skywalker. Luke looks at Kyle. "Where's Jaina?"

Kyle answers, his eyes never leaving Krayt. "She's getting our tenth member." He confides to Luke. "It's a bit... concerning to think something of this scale is possible. I mean, the force even seems outdone by what you describe."

Luke nods. "It seems that way, yes." The two notice a new ship approaching the clearing and landing. Luke vaguely recalls the ship. "Well, she thought the same was as me." Kyle sends him a questioning glance, and Luke gestured to Krayt. The answer let Kyle know that this ship didn't belong to someone friendly. "The Slave 1."

It lands, a woman exiting the ship, brown haired, and she approaches. Jaina Fel-Solo looks to Luke. "Uncle. I brought our tenth member."

Luke comments. "A bounty hunter? One that tried to give your dad to Jabba once?" His tone obviously meant to criticize, though mostly in jest. He knew the thought process. No one else in the galaxy has had as much experience fighting different types of enemies and has enough equipment on hand for all situations.

Jaina comments. "He's trained me before, so he didn't need much convincing. Plus,-" She looks at Krayt, a slight bit of anger showing. "-I don't seem to be the only one thinking that way."

Their tenth member steps off his ship, decked in full Mandalorian armor. Boba Fett finishes checking his tools. His voice is obscured by the helmet. "So, no killing?"

Luke, Jaina, Kyle, and the approaching Ben all shake their heads."

Boba Fett simply answers. "Set to stun then." He switches the gun's settings.

Luke breathes in and out and connects with everyone with the force for a brief moment. "You are all shaken by this coming battle. Trust in the force. We can win."

 _ **World of Fairy Tail**_

Natsu punches his right fist into his left hand. "I think we have our ten." He looks down the line.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, hot head." Gray Fullbuster comments with a smirk. "You won't get a crack at anyone once I fight."

Lucy Heartfilia steels herself, the blonde yelling at the two. "Keep your anger on the enemy. We can do this!"

"I won't let you guys down." A younger blue haired girl says to the guild mates remaining behind. Wendy Marvel, the Sky Dragon Slayer looks determined and shares a reassuring glance to her friend, a white cat named Carla.

A rare find in the day to day guild life, Gildarts, a rugged man praised as one of the strongest in the world, smirks. "I say we keep our heads on right and nothing will stop us."

The blonde Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyer, stands coldly. He nods to his team, showing them his full concentration on the task at hand. Near him, a spiky black haired man filled with piercings says his goodbyes to a short blue haired mage. The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redford, smirks in confidence to the rest of the guild. "I don't think anything can stop us."

The next two, Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet, stand ready, Erza commanding them. "Everyone get ready. We're heading out now." She turns to the man, a blue haired man with a tattoo around his right eye. "Thank you for helping."

He smiled. "I've helped under the guise of being Fairy Tail before. I'm happy to do my part."

The final member of the team drinks a full mug of ale and slams the mug down. The short old man calls out. "Alright, children." He glances at them, seeing nothing but confidence. After Alvarez, he knows they're ready for anything. Makarov Dreyer smiles himself. "Let's give the other universes the power of Fairy Tail!"

 _ **World of Samurai Deeper Kyo**_

Kyo steps forth, his sheathed black masamune in his left hand, and his wild black hair hanging. He walks up to Kyoshiro, the two standing together in wait. The group before them were the same four who fought alongside Kyo for years. Known as the Four Kings: Hotaru, the fire user member of the Mibu clan, a light brown haired individual wielding a katana with a double blade attachment on the hilt, the other side being a knife. Akira, the blind ice user who wields two wakasashi. Akari, the crossdressing feminine looking man who wields a staff and healing abilities. Finally, Bontenmaru, an older rugged shirtless man with a cloak over his shoulders and an eye patch, his wooden sword at his side.

Hotaru dryly comments on them standing there. "So, we starting or what?"

Akira sighs. "We need ten warriors, don't we?"

"Who said we need that?"

"Kyo did?"

Hotaru glanced at Kyo. Like a complete airhead, he seemingly forgets about the argument and greets Kyo. "Hey, Kyo. So we starting this or what?"

Kyo smirked at them all. "It took you long enough to get here." Akari swings her staff at Kyo, but he catches the tip without looking at her.

Akari pouts. "Darn, I thought after all this time you'd have forgotten to look out." She sighs, thinking she would have finally fulfilled that promise. What promise you ask? That if she ever managed to land a hit on him, he would marry her. Erm, him. Uh, just her. We'll stick with that.

Tokito Mibu, a young looking girl with shoulder length silver hair with a tomboy look crosses her arms at them. She'd been traveling with Akira and heard the summons. She stood off to the side as Bontenmaru greeted and checked up on her, the two conversing. She seemed irritated and snappy, but he was patient and easy going.

The next person was a young man with a halberd like spear, another weapon made by Kyo's master. On his head with a red and black bandana. Benitora, or Red Tiger, is what likes to be called. He glances at Kyo and calls out happily at him and Kyoshiro. "Hey! It's been too long." He grins. "So, we're all getting back together, huh?"

Akira chuckles at his arrival. "Yeah. We'll see if you'll he useful." They two face each other, only to end up fist bumping, enjoying the competition.

Next to arrive in the village is a long haired gentle, good looking man, wearing a pleasant samurai garb. His sword strapped to his side. At his side, a young white haired boy with red eyes identical to Kyo's stands, wearing a long sleeved shirt and shorts, his sword strapped to his back. The taller man stumbles over as if drunk with a plastered smile. "Kyo! Kyoshiro! Everyone! How long's it been?"

The boy next to him, Sasuke Sarutobi, dryly comments. "Lord Yukimura, you shouldn't drink before battle."

His leader, Yukimura Sanada, chuckles. "My, my, little Sasuke, shouldn't you be finding a young girl instead of fretting over me." He waves his hand to shoo away the conversation as the kid sweat drops. He looks to Kyo, his face sobering. "So, is it as bad as the message sounded?"

Kyo frowns for a moment. "Unfortunately, yes."

Yukimura nods. "Then we shall make sure to defeat anyone in our way."

Akira smirks. "That makes ten. Let's get going."

Hotaru speaks up at him. "Hold up, we're still waiting for someone." The complete opposite of the previous argument …

Benitora comes in on Akira's side. "Yeah. We can't bring 11 people. We're ready."

"Hotaru's right." Kyo comments. They all look at the eleventh member in the clearing. A white haired man with a sleeveless blue shirt. "Shinrei, nice to see you." The water user, brother of Hotaru, who uses two styled dagger like swords.

Shinrei stands with them. Everyone does a head count. Kyo, Kyoshiro, Benitora, Sasuke, Yukimure, Hotaru, Akira, Akari, Bontenmaru, Tokito, and Shinrei... Tokito speaks up. "Wait a second, we can't have 11 people."

Kyo speaks clearly to her. "That's because Shinrei is going. You're not." She bristles.

"What?! How so?"

Kyo explains. "We're going into this together. As such, I'm taking only those I absolutely know and can work with." He frowns, expecting her response.

"This is a tournament of POWER." She sends a worried glance at Bontenmaru. She's faced his full power before and crushed him. She would be a much better choice than him at least.

Kyo senses her intention. She and Bontenmaru have fought before and she's stronger than a couple others. However, his stands by his decision. "None of us are being left out."

Bontenmaru speaks up to Tokito. "Hey, don't worry. I know it's me you think should stand out." He locks eyes with her.

Hotaru and Akira both answer at the same time. "If the Four Kings will fight, they'll ALL fight."

Tokito sighs, defeated. "Whatever." She glares Bontenmaru. "Don't you lose."

Bontenmaru places a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "I'll be sure to hit them a couple times for you."

The ten selected warriors move to leave, the stubborn angry girl pouting with worry as they go.

Shinrei and Hotaru exchange a glance. Shinrei comments. "I would have swapped out Bontenmaru for her."

Hotaru states back. "And that's why you're a bastard."

 _ **World of Power Rangers**_

Tommy sits at a juice bar, waiting for those he called. A man sits next to him. Tommy Oliver smiles. "I thought you'd be late like last time."

His best friend smiles, wearing red. Jason Scott states simply. "You didn't think you'd do this without the original red ranger, did you?"

The two turn around, inspecting the next person who entered. This time, a man their age wearing green and black. He looks at them. "Reminds me of the Zeo days, huh?"

They both call out. "Adam!" With a smile they hand shake.

The next two into the bar war cop like uniforms with red hates. One states. "Well, looks like we're interrupting a band get together."

Jason reaches out, shaking one's hand. "Wes." Tommy shakes the other's. "Eric!"

Eric comments, serious as always. "So, I certainly hope we have more coming. Will be hard to fill a ten man team with five people."

They hear a car outside and exit the bar, seeing a familiar red 90s style cruiser. Lightning Cruiser to be exact. A black man in a blue shirt and silver jacket gets out. Adam greets him. "TJ! How you been?"

TJ smiles back. "Cruising." Another man, long hair both blond and brown, wearing the same as TJ but a red shirt underneath, approaches Tommy.

"Have we gotten everyone yet?"

Tommy shakes his head. "Not yet, Andros." The group looks over as another individual lands. The man in a uniform with red trimming, greets them.

"Hey guys. Shane." He introduces himself.

Tommy smirks. "I send Conner to get you, and you get here first?"

As if for comedic timing, another young man arrives in super speed. Conner sees Shane and sighs. "Darn it." He looks at Tommy, who smiles at him.

The final arrival is the youngest of them all. A plain looking guy with black leather jacket over a red shirt, similar to Tommy's getup, approaches them. They turn as the guy seems overwhelmed, the only one present still in college age. Tommy salutes him. "Troy."

Troy smiles. "So, we doing this?"

Indeed they were. The group forms a circle. Tommy explains. "We'll be forming into two groups, five man teams."

Jason speaks next. "Tommy will lead one group, I'll take the other. Tommy's team will include TJ, Andros, Adam, and Conner."

Tommy finishes. "Jason will take Wes, Eric, Shane, and Troy."

Everyone nods to each other. They nod and all teleport.

 _ **World of Final Fantasy**_

Warrior of Light returns to Cosmos. In his team, he's found all that's needed. Squall Leonhart was his first choice, a fellow leader and experienced army man. Squall recommended Zidane Tribal from there. The next choice was Cloud Strife, who then lead to them recruiting Cecil Harvey, Tidus, and Firion. Next recruit was Lightning Farron, who in turn lead to them recruiting Noctis Lucis Caelum. Finally, they recruited Kain Highwind.

The group, mostly silent, know the significance of what was coming. This wasn't too different from the few times Cosmos has recruited them already.

Squall and Zidane stay close to one another. Cloud, Tidus, Firion, and Cecil group up. Warrior of Light leads them off standing in front. Lightning and Noctis group together, with Kain going solo just like the Warrior of Light. They're ready. With a single flash of light, they're gone...

 _ **Void**_

The stage is set. Everything is completely fixed to pristine condition. The two Zeno's and the Grand Priest float, awaiting the arrival of the universe teams. And with that all eight teams arrive in unison. Team Naruto with the Sage of Six Paths appearing in their stands, Team Bleach with Ichibe appearing in the stands in place of the Soul King, Team Fairy Tail with Mavis in the stands, Team Final Fantasy with a more human sized Cosmos appearing in their stand, Team Yu Yu Hakusho with Koenma in their stand, Team Power Rangers with Alpha 5 and 6 both in place for Gosei and other spirits, Team Samurai Deeper Kyo appears with Sakuya the seer up in their stands, and finally, Team Star Wars with the Father appearing in their stands.

The Grand Priest smiles. "Hello everyone, welcome to the Universal Tournament of Power." He appraises them all. Not up to the same standards as previously seen, but who knows. This could be surprising. "Allow me to restate some of the rules before we move on to the tournament."

He gestures to the stands. "The goal of this tournament is to knock out all opponents. As you can see, this dimension is void of all things, and you will fall continuously for all eternity if you fall off. That is, you would if not for our presence. When one has fallen off the stage, we will transport them to the stands representing your side." They all look around to the stands, some of them looking around the battlefield for a tactical layout.

He continues. "Restrictions include the following: No killing, as the intention is to known all your opponents from the stage. No flying through supernatural means. This means unless utilizing a tool or natural wings, you cannot fly. However, if you have an answer to this problem to fly anyway, you are allowed to do so. Originally, we had a rule of no tools, but due to the last tournament we held having many exciting things come of it, you ARE allowed to bring items that embolden your power and skill."

He then looks them all in the face. "And you might all wish to know, the tournament held last here had a time limit of 48 Earth minutes." Everyone was shocked at that and concerned. He held a hand up to squash questions. "This time limit has been removed for this tournament. You shall fight until only a single universe remains, and whoever is left of the winning team shall ask something they want to happen, and Lords Zenos will make it happen."

He addresses them all. "Does anyone have any questions?" There are no sounds that come, everyone looking across the large field around them. One side of the arena having a large set of pillars that hold a second level along that one side. The Grant Priest never stops his smile. "Very well then..."

"BEGIN!"

* * *

 _ **Team Naruto:**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno-Uchiha**_

 _ **Kakashi Hatake**_

 _ **Rock Lee**_

 _ **Shikamaru Nara**_

 _ **Darui**_

 _ **Chojiro**_

 _ **Gaara of the Sand**_

 _ **Kurotsuchi**_

 _ **Advantage: two of the top five strongest members of the tournament and variety of abilities for each fighter.**_

 _ **Team Bleach:**_

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_

 _ **Rukia Kuchiki**_

 _ **Renji Abarai**_

 _ **Uryu Ishida**_

 _ **Kisuke Urahara**_

 _ **Yoruichi Shihoin**_

 _ **Kenpachi Zaraki**_

 _ **Byakuya Kuchiki**_

 _ **Toshiro Hitsugaya**_

 _ **Sosuke Aizen**_

 _ **Advantage: two of the top five strongest members of the tournament. Powerful abilities but heavily specialized fighters.**_

 _ **Team Fairy Tail:**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_

 _ **Gray Fullbuster**_

 _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_

 _ **Wendy Marvel**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet**_

 _ **Gildarts**_

 _ **Jellal Fernandez**_

 _ **Gajeel Redford**_

 _ **Makarov Dreyer**_

 _ **Laxus Dreye**_

 _ **Advantage: Adaptable powers and odd ways of fighting.**_

 _ **Team Yu Yu Hakusho:**_

 _ **Yusuke Urameshi**_

 _ **Kazuma Kuwabara**_

 _ **Kurama**_

 _ **Hiei**_

 _ **Yomi**_

 _ **Mukuro**_

 _ **Chu**_

 _ **Jin**_

 _ **Toya**_

 _ **Shishiwakamaru**_

 _ **Advantage: Superior teamwork and powerful finishing moves.**_

 _ **Team Final Fantasy:**_

 _ **Warrior of Light**_

 _ **Squall Leonhart**_

 _ **Cloud Strife**_

 _ **Zidane Tribal**_

 _ **Tidus**_

 _ **Firion**_

 _ **Cecil Harvey**_

 _ **Noctic Lucis Caelum**_

 _ **Kain Highwind**_

 _ **Lightning Farron**_

 _ **Advantage: Summons, each member is resilient and has high durability feats.**_

 _ **Team Star Wars:**_

 _ **Luke Skywalker**_

 _ **Jaina Fel-Solo**_

 _ **Kyle Katarn**_

 _ **Darth Krayt**_

 _ **Leia Solo**_

 _ **Kyp Durron**_

 _ **Ben Skywalker**_

 _ **Corran Horn**_

 _ **Cilghal**_

 _ **Boba Fett**_

 _ **Advantage: Most organized group that is used to following orders on battlefields. Strongest fighter in the tournament. Luke Skywalker to this tournament is like Jiren in the actual tournament.**_

 _ **Team Power Rangers:**_

 _ **Tommy Oliver**_

 _ **Jason Lee Scott**_

 _ **Adam Park**_

 _ **Wesley Collins**_

 _ **Eric Myers**_

 _ **TJ Johnson**_

 _ **Andros**_

 _ **Shane Carte**_

 _ **Conner McKnight**_

 _ **Troy Burrows**_

 _ **Advantage: Zords. Best teamwork of the tournament.**_

 _ **Team Samurai Deeper Kyo:**_

 _ **Kyo Mibu a.k.a Demon Eyes Kyo**_

 _ **Kyoshiro Mibu**_

 _ **Hotaru a.k.a. Keikoku Mibu**_

 _ **Akira**_

 _ **Akari**_

 _ **Bontenmaru**_

 _ **Benitora**_

 _ **Yukimura Sanada**_

 _ **Sasuke Sarutobi**_

 _ **Shinrei Mibu**_

 _ **Team Advantage: Fastest fighter in the tournament in base form. Hax moves that circumvent conventional durability.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to Round 1... I mentioned before that I would go more into detail with battles that matter, so the order will be whichever battle I want to bring up first. Also, short explanations of why the battles went the way they did are at the bottom. Enjoy.**_

 _ **With that out of the way, let's go.**_

" _ **BEGIN!"**_

Roars and war cries sounded across the entire battlefield as every team got ready and sprang into action.

The four kage burst from the Naruto group, Sasuke blitzing in the other direction with haste, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan with his Rinnegan eye ready. Back with the remaining group, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Lee take a manji defensive formation around Sakura. The blonde leader of the team leaps out just in front of the group, landing and becoming coated in yellow flaming chakra. "Let's go, Kurama!"

Ichigo released a pressure of Rietsu, speeding off with Renji, Rukia, and Uryu following. Kenpachi, Toshiro, and Byakuya speed out each on their own, leaving Kisuke and Yoruichi going off on their own. Aizen smiles and stands perfectly still, watching the battlefield erupt in explosive attacks.

A scene straight from the days of Dissidia, all ten Final Fantasy warriors leap forward. Cloud, Tidus, Firion, and Cecil breaking off as the largest group. Squall and Zidane split right, Lightning and Noctis going left. Warrior of Light and Kain speed forth in different directions.

"Everyone, remain together." Luke Skywalker yells at his team, but Darth Krayt rushes off to gain distance from the group. Luke resists the curse, knowing Krayt would help, but in his own way. He looks at Boba Fett. "Find a sniping position!" The bounty hunter blasts off utilizing his jet pack. The remaining group forms up defensively, Cilghal and Leia on the inner circle, Luke kneeling by them to sense the battlefield. In front of them, Jaina, Kyle, Kyp, Ben, and Corran form a front line, in order igniting sabers of violet, blue, violet, green, and blue blades and standing at the ready.

"I'm FIRED UP!" Fairy Tail bursts into action, Natsu and Gray speeding off ready to fight something, Wendy and Lucy trailing behind them. Jellal and Erza group up and split off. Gildarts, Gajeel, and Laxus all separating, leaving Makarov alone to watch them off and wish them luck.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy and Jason call in unison, the rangers all activating their morphing sequences. Jason, "Tyrannosaurus!" Adam, "Zeo Ranger Four!" TJ, "Shift Into Turbo!" Andros, "Let's Rock It!" Shane, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Conner, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Wes, "Time For Time Force!" Eric, "Quantum Power!" Troy, "Go Go Megaforce!" Tommy, "Zeo Ranger Five!" All ten rangers morph at once, a massive smoke spray and explosions erupting around them from the power in the colors of red with a faint hint of green. Tommy's team splits off as he turns to Jason's team, throwing a coin at Jason. "You'll need this!" Jason catches the coin that gives a faint green glow and nods.

Team Kyo blitz into action. Kyo speeds on his own, the Four Kings splitting off in their own group. Benitora and Shinrei each split on their own, Yukimura and Sasuke running off together in another direction. Kyoshiro sighs at everyone's bloodthirsty behavior and remains aware of his surroundings.

Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara rush in their own group, Jin, Toya, Chu, and Shishiwakamaru going off in another separate group. Yusuke calls out, "Happy hunting!" Yomi and Mukuro each go their own direction, Hiei calling out for Mukuro to watch her back, to which she smiles at him and continues on.

With that... all sides clash.

 _ **Battle one**_

Kenpachi speeds smiles madly, laughing to himself as he sprints through the battleground. He looks around, wondering where to go for an opponent. So many to choose! Oh, he tries to sense out a prey, but he was always horrid with direction.

As if in answer to his prayer for a fight, a cloaked individual suddenly lands in front of him. A wave of power pushes from him, an invisible... Force. Kenpachi is halted by the repulse as he readies his blade, chuckling. "What's this? A volunteer dead man."

The cloaked individual huffs as he removes the cloak, revealing a gray skinned man covered head to toe in armor, save for a few open spots. He removes a hilt. "An animal, hm? I should have no trouble putting you down."

Kenpachi brandishes his sword and closes in, slashing and hacking away at the man who is surprised with how easy the provocation was. He didn't even TRY to lure an attack, this guy just gave it to him. Darth Krayt dodges nimbly and easily, the slashes sent at him far too slow for his taste, though the power behind them he could feel. Krayt uses a push, knocking the hulking man back. Kenpachi smiles, removing his eye patch and letting his power free. He charges.

"I might need to take this seriously?" However, Krayt dodges with inhuman reaction. In fact, he was moving before Kenpachi's swing even happened. This thought actually made him stop. "What's this? You're predicting me?!" He sends a slash that launches a wave of energy at Krayt, who throws his hand up. The blast halts cleanly, ten feet in front of him, though Krayt feels a kick from it, flinching at the impact. His eyes widen as Krayt ducks left, Kenpachi's sword stabbing through the smoke and missing his head. Krayt ducks under Kenpachi's guard and activates his red lightsaber, thrusting directly into Kenpachi's gut.

Krayt feels satisfaction at his hit. "A loud talker who needed put down."

…. "What the hell was that? An attack?" The voice surprises Krayt as a hand grips his shoulder, keeping him still as Kenpachi slashes at him, landing a clean hit and leaving a deep wound on Krayt's side. Krayt parries the next set of slashes using his red saber. He open's Kenpachi up and lands two more slashes before infusing his hand with lightning and palm striking the hulking enemy away from him for distance.

Kenpachi skids to a halt, having felt obvious pain, but his chest... Krayt sees a very slight set of burns in each spot his saber hit. It didn't even get through the layers of the skin tissue! "What is this?"

Kenpachi grins madly. "Good palm hit, but hate to tell you that your weapon is worthless. Pathetic." He removes his top, leaving himself shirtless as he pulls his sword forth. "Let me show you real power!" His power erupts, leaving Krayt to deactivate his saber, seeing it was useless.

Krayt thinks on this. His saber isn't able to cut him. His saber hits with heat energy, so this man's skin can survive heat based attacks and strikes. However, the power of Krayt's force attacks have been easily knocking him back and forth. He keeps his saber ready in hand to reignite, in case of needing to deflect an attack. His entire offense will have to be force based.

Kenpachi appears again, his sword now replaced with a MASSIVE ax. He smiles as he readies himself to attack, bringing the weapon up as he charges forth. This leads to a flurry of hacking slashes with the weapon at quickening speeds. However, similar to before, Krayt dodges them. His focus is solely on dodging each strike. Kenpachi notices again. The movement beginning almost before he's even making the next attack. Kenpachi smirks. He suddenly switches his pattern with a feint attack, stopping to gather power behind a power strike slashing vertically onto Krayt. However, Krayt yet again was ready. His saber hand comes up, the red blade appearing as he blocks the hit, the ground around them cracking. Kenpachi tries to pull back, but coughs out. He tries to say the word 'what', but can't even begin. He sees Krayt's off hand, fingers flexed and clenching near each other.

He finally realizes. Precognition! This guy isn't just faster than him, but also seeing his attacks in that split second before they happen! "Correct." Krayt comments. "And before you wonder. Yes, I can penetrate your thoughts too." His hand closes in towards Kenpachi. "I made the mistake of thinking you defeated so easily, and you wounded me. I will not make that mistake again." He then uses a mental attack as well as a choke, Kenpachi beginning to float just off the ground. Krayt raises both hands, concentrating on making his opponent submit.

That's when Kenpachi chokes out. "KA. BAN-" He gurgles as he stresses the next syllable. "KAI!"

Krayt leaps away as energy explodes from the man. The uproar sends a shockwave out, Krayt's natural force shields forming as his takes the hit and resists it, though he staggers just a bit. Krayt is heavily intrigued by this, but knows he can't mess around. This must end now.

In front of him, Kenpachi is no longer wielding an ax. His skin is red, black markings decorating his body, with horns on his head. Krayt is startled by the sudden increase in uncontrollable power. Kenpachi charges with full animalistic intent. Krayt attempts a mental attack, but this man's psyche has become too changed to properly commune with. He moves back, Kenpachi hitting the spot he was standing at and breaking the ground. He charges through, a blur chasing a back pedaling blur, Krayt parrying the odd punch and grab attempts with his saber.

Krayt leads him to the edge of the fighting stage. He throws both hands up, gripping Kenpachi in the force. Krayt inches back towards the edge. He speaks with venom. "You simple animal. Rage is a Sith's friend. Now, let me introduce YOU to it."

Kenpachi powers free, charging him at full pace. At the last moment, Krayt lets his own rage flow through him, empowering him in the force. He augments his speed as high as possible and dodges the lunge. Krayt moves under Kenpachi's arm, dashing to the side, then dashing behind Kenpachi. His wound on his side agitates him further and throws all his power forth, one hand firing a concussive push of power, the other launching a torrential lightning attack. Kenpachi turns into the combined blast. The area crackles with lightning and shakes as Kenpachi screams in pain, the blast moving him and launching him away... outside of the stage. As he falls, his red skin fades, and soon after so does he.

In a split second, Kenpachi lands inside the benching area for Team Bleach. He's out cold. Ichibe is shocked, no pun intended, as he glances down at Darth Krayt, who clutches his side painfully, turns, and runs back inward for another battle.

 _ **Battle two**_

Sasuke Uchiha dashes through the battlefield. His eyes scan back and forth for an enemy. However, his senses quickly pick up on the closing presence. Here, he was trying to avoid a direct fight... but if they want it.

He dodges back, a red blast hitting the ground he was at. Mukuro, the red haired demon woman, lands in front of him. They square up against each other. Mukuro smirks as she gets ready. "A strong silent type who seems to be equally strong willed. You remind me of another sword wielding man I know."

She eyes Sasuke's sword, Sasuke eerily coming off like Hiei. Sasuke huffs. "I would recommend you not face me. Not just because you can't win, but it wouldn't help your universe." Sasuke's eyes have already sensed her out, seeing the strength she has. She's formidable, but he was confident.

She keeps her smirk. "Same arrogance too. Although, at least he has both arms." She radiates demonic energy as she fires a blast at Sasuke.

The blast hits... only to disappear. Sasuke's body engulfs the blast until its gone. Rinnegan, Preta Path. Sasuke slowly draws his sword, staring into her surprised expression with his sharingan, already casting his first genjutsu. "Very well."

Moments later, Hiei and his group glance across the battlefield, seeing a blast of lightning and black, what Hiei makes out as flames, as they feel out what happened, finally realizing what happened as Hiei builds a bad feeling. Kurama has taken his time to spread around seeds for plants capable of growing over the battlefield and collecting information for him. Surveillance is his strategy. Kurama looks through the plants, quickly seeing the issue.

The battle was only a few minutes long as other battles raged, but Sasuke now clutched Mukuro's unconscious form in his own hand that crackled with electricity before throwing her off the stage.

She lands in the stands, still out cold. Kurama shakes his head as they all feel anger at the loss so soon into the tournament.

 _ **Battle three**_

"Damn it, Natsu!" Lucy calls, herself and Wendy having lost their way in their attempt to follow the hyperactive song of ice and fire.

Wendy merely sweat drops and sighs. "To be fair, Gray is equally to blame keeping up with him." The two kept going, seeing explosions across the battlefield. She catches the sight of a yellow burst of energy from Kenpachi vs Krayt. She sniffs around as they run, her Dragon Slayer senses helping keep them on trail to get to Natsu. That is, until- "Lucy!"

The two of them stop and take defensive postures, only to be left confused. In front of them was a stumbling man who seemed utterly happy and possibly drunk? No, he's just happy and eccentric. A long black haired swordsman with a pretty face. Lucy reaches for her keys, Wendy calling up power, but the samurai holds his hands up to placate them. "Whoa, there. Hello!" He says cheery. "Is there no way to simply sit down and talk about this?" He opens his eyes to appraise the two girls, his eyes finding Wendy for a moment before he smiles wide. "Sasuke! I found a girl for you!"

Wendy's senses pick up the second presence just in time, dodging to the side as a young white haired boy with red eyes narrowly misses a fatal strike, speeding past her and Wendy. He skids to a halt beside his ally. The boy, indeed near Wendy's age, scowled at his ally. "Lord Yukimura, we're supposed to fight them."

Yukimura smiles cheery and pats his head. "Come now, don't be like that! I'm sure you can get along with her!"

"For once, could you just focus!" Sasuke chides his master.

Wendy gets ready, Lucy mimicking her and retrieving her first key. Lucy yells out. "Are you going to fight us?"

Yukimura, with no sound, appears right beside her, smiling wide. "I mean, no one should want to fight such a lovely girl."

Lucy almost found herself charmed, but leaps back. "Open: Gate of the Golden Bull!" From a golden light, a large warrior, a humanoid bull wielding a large ax, appears in front of her.

"OOOooooo! How dare you put the MOOOooooves on Lucy!" He scream out, moo puns a plenty. He lashes out at the long haired young looking man. Yukimura's smile is gone at this point, a blank confused look, maybe interested in where this creature came from.

Sasuke comes in and slashes Taurus' back. Yukimura's eye goes from calm to dangerous in an instant, attacking viciously and scoring hits on the stunned bull. Lucy calls forth her celestial dresses, wearing the dress granting her power akin to the Lion Constellation, Leo. She readies her whip, lashing out at the two swordsmen assaulting her spirit.

Wendy gathers power. "Fast winds that run the heavens. Vernier!" A magical aura forms around herself, Lucy, and Taurus. She then yells out. "Armor! Arms!" The two enchantments add on top of the first two. Vernier to increase speed, Armor to harden the skin, and arms to increase the magic power released in their magic attacks through arm use.

Yukimure slashes at Taurus again, the bull's skin blocking the sword as he launches a counter attack, the swordsman nimbly dodging, surprised. That's when Lucy's whip wraps around his leg, Lucy pulling him away from Taurus and slamming him into the ground. Yukimura stands up, slightly shaken, to see Taurus speeding at him. The bull's wounds are healed?! He turns to spot Wendy, seemingly chanting.

He dodges away from Taurus and smiles. "I see. No one messes with the white mage, huh?" He dashes around Taurus and parries a whip attack, distracting both attackers. "Sasuke!"

On command, the small boy appears between himself and Taurus, his sword coating itself with lightning as he impales Taurus through the chest, using the lightning to increase cutting power. Taurus coughs out before disappearing. "Taurus!" Lucy yells out. She pulls the next key, Sasuke already sprinting at her to cut her off.

"Ile!" The chant doubles the previous three enchantments, Wendy dashing in and cutting Sasuke off from Lucy, wind clashing with a blast of lightning and forking it away from herself and the blonde. Suddenly, Yukimura lands behind her, swinging at her temple. She ducks to the side, but won't be able to dodge it. "Deus Corona!" Her defensive enchantments stacks with another increasing her defense more. The sword bashes her head, knocking her as if she'd been struck by a bat. Sasuke moves in with lightning charged in his sword. Wendy calls out. "Deus Eques. Physical Ability Rise!" wind spirals around her leg as she kicks at Sasuke, the swordsman using his sword to block and getting launched away, bouncing across the ground as the distance between them grows.

Wendy turns back to Yukimura, bringing up a wind barrier that blocks a thrust from the man. She pushes a wind counter attack at him, but he dodges and leaps back. Wendy starts to get worried, seeing Sasuke charging back. All these enchantments and these guys still maintain a speed advantage?! Luckily for her, Lucy calls out. "Open: Gate of the Giant Crab! Open: Gate of the Archer!" Both spirits appear, a stylist looking man with crab appendages and a male archer wearing a horse head fixture.

The crab smirks. "Hello, baby!"

The horse man salutes. "May my aim be true!"

The crab, Cancer, speeds in at Sasuke, using scissor like blades in his hands to clash with the boy. The archer, Sagittarius, sends several flaming arrows at Yukimura, who slashes them out of the air. Wendy uses the bought time to send an air repulse, forcing both fighters to leap back to dodge. They regroup, faced against the two female combatants.

Lucy charges up a blast of light. "Light of Regulus!" She begins charging an attack of light. Wendy takes time to breath in and recover some power as her enchantments wear off. Lucy pulls a third key out. "Open: Gate of the Scorpion!" Summoning a man with a large scorpion tail, Scorpio.

During this time, the other two spirits fend off Yukimura and Sasuke, only for Sasuke to slice through Cancer's blades and through him, and Yukimura to score a head hit on Sagittarius. The spirits disappear, but the two see Wendy, Lucy, and Scorpio all glowing.

Lucy and Wendy call out. "Unison Raid!" Their powers combine and multiply, Lucy firing a blast of light, Scorpio firing a large sand attack from his tail, and Wendy breathing in. "Sky Dragon Roar!" A massive wind blast fires from his mouth akin to a dragon's breath attack.

The three attacks fuse as they close in on the two swordsmen. Sasuke's eyes widen as his eyes scan the battlefield, seeing debris scattered. Perfect! He quickly replaces himself with an illusion of himself that is really just debris. His image is engulfed in the blast as the attack closes in on the surprised but calm Yukimura.

… "Sekireigan!" Yukimura seems to stand still as five more Yukimuras appear from his body, scattering in all directions. He's engulfed in the blast as the attack hits hard enough to cause a large detonation and shake the stage.

Lucy, Wendy, and Scorpio all breath heavy, seeing Sasuke off to the side, also breathing heavy for barely dodging that attack. Suddenly, the five images of Yukimura appear behind the two fairy tail mages and spirit, each having finished a slash. Two on Scorpio to dispel him, one on Lucy's right arm to hinder her whip usage, and two on Wendy's chest and back to subdue the support fighter. Four of the images flicker away, leaving one Yukimura standing still as he gasps. The technique still takes a lot out of him, but he soon gets his breathing under control. He turns the Lucy and Wendy, breathing hard. "Well, I am certainly impressed by you both, but I can't mess with you anymore." Sekireigan, the move that increases the user's speed beyond light speed as well as slight time distortion to launch several attacks at once.

Lucy gets to her feat. "We can't lose! We're Fairy Tail mages!" She grabs her whip off the ground with her left hand. She scowls at him defiantly.

Yukimura sighs, "And here I thought I was being TOO cautious when I took these." He holds up her key pouch. He begins a run at her to end it when a golden flash sparks between them, a fist narrowly missing Yukimura and hitting the ground. An orange haired man wearing a suit, tie, and black tinted glasses appears in front of Lucy. Yukimura smiles at the newcomer. "And here I thought these keys were required for these summons."

Lucy shakes as she steps towards the summon, the spirit of the Lion, Leo, otherwise known to Fairy Tail as Loki. He speaks up at Yukimura. "I can summon myself, bastard." His power flares as light energy forms around him. "Lucy stand back!"

Yukimura sighs. "If you can't properly hit us, you won't win." He stares back, just as serious as Loki, "This ends now."

Loki powers up his energy. He'll need to use all his power at once. The longer he's out on his own power, the more it slowly fades, so it's now or never. Lucy stands with him, still brandishing the whip in her left hand as she charges light energy similar to himself.

However, all are surprised when Wendy is back on her feet, her own power rocketing up. She stares up at Yukimura, ignoring the intense pain from the two wounds inflicted on her, blood on her front and back, and also dripping down her head from the blow she took earlier. Her power continues to rise as her hair goes wild, going from pure blue to a bright pink. She enters the form of Dragon Force.

In unison, the three fighters charge Yukimura, faster and more invigorated than ever... as lightning channels across the ground underneath them all, forming a spider web. The shocks slow and hinder all three Fairy Tail fighters, injuring them. Yukimura separates into six images of himself yet again for Sekireigan, charging Loki and Lucy.

And just above Wendy, the equally young Sasuke comes down, his sword radiating a torrent of lightning as he swings down at her. She spins around and tries to meet his speed with her power. He calls out. "Raijin Honoikazuchi!" (Thunder Fire)

The entire field blinds as lightning, wind, and light burst together...

A few moments later, at the edge of the arena … Lucy is dropped off, quickly flickering out from free fall and into the Fairy Tail stands. Yukimura sighs, showing battle damage, but seemingly still in high spirits. Sasuke trails behind him, carrying Wendy, back to blue hair and unconscious, as he gently tosses her off, her form fading after a few seconds and landing in her team's stands.

Sasuke growls out, covered in scrapes. "That was annoying." He eyes his master. "And you used Sekireigan twice already. Three more is your limit."

Yukimura waves off his concern. "Oh ho! Don't mind it." He saunters off. "Come Sasuke, there's more to do."

 _ **Battle four**_

Not too far away, another battle has just concluded. A battle that took place at Fairy Tail's starting position... Makarov Dreyer was left alone...

Yomi stands, from Yu Yu Hakusho's team, gripping the old man by the throat. Yomi shows obvious signs of battle, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, but his expression shows no pain, eyes closed as they almost always are. Makarov, on the other hand, appears out, having given his all. "You fought like a young man." He approaches the edge of the stage. "Nothing held back."

As he gets to the edge, Makarov opens his eyes, straining to breath as his hands come together, a golden light forming between his hands. Yomi continues, "Admirable-" His fist shoots forth, bashing Makarov off the stage and out of the tournament. "But mistaken." The old man had put up everything he could, but Yomi was too much, too fast. Even had Fairy Law been able to cast, the ability drains the user based on how powerful all its targets and their numbers are. It likely would have killed him here, and techniques that kill are not allowed.

With that, three bodies now inhabit Fairy Tail's stands. Far off, Gajeel, Gildarts, and Laxus all see the new arrivals in the stands with horror as they still search for their battles.

 _ **Battle five**_

Lightning and Noctis run side by side, Noctis glancing between directions while Lightning remains focused on what's ahead. Lightning readies her sword and shield as Noctis summons his sword. In front of them, two targets wielding weapons charge back at them. They pick up pace to meet the enemy, coming face to face with Darui and Chojuro of Team Naruto. Darui slashes his blade to parry an attacking strike from Noctis, Lightning clashing and knocking Chojuro back.

Chojuro stops first and raises his hilt, the chakra in the weapon forming a shield, blocking Noctis. Darui forms seals behind Chojuro, lightning chakra sparking and creating a large number of energy balls that fire outward around Chojuro. "Laser Circuits!" The energies guide around his ally and home in on Noctis, who throws his personal dagger over Chojuro's shoulder. Just as the laser circuits close in, Noctis teleports to his dagger, directly between Chojuro and Darui. He swings his sword at the Raikage, only for sand to condense from around them into a barrier, blocking the attack for enough time that Darui rushes back. The sand clenches Noctis' blade and sucks it in. He decides to desummon the weapon, the sword disappearing, as he brings a short sword up to block Chojuro, who uses his weapon to form an ax.

Kurotsuchi comes down from above, only for Lightning to leap up at her and shield bash her away. Lightning lands and looks to the air, seeing Gaara up on a sand platform. Flyers... great. Chojuro and Noctis exchange blows, the Mizukage shifting his weapon's form to adapt to Noctis conjuring new weapons from seemingly nowhere. However, Noctis nimbly flicks his dagger into the air. Chojuro fails to notice as he goes for the next swing, Noctis disappearing before the attack lands. Chojuro picks up on his presence, leaping backwards as Noctis comes down with a polearm, striking the ground with enough force to break the surface. He twirls the weapon, knocking Chojuro's weapon aside and scoring a wound on Chojuro's arm.

Darui and Kurotsuchi try to double team Lightning, but she proves to be immensely faster and stronger than both of them. The female Tsuchikage creates a cement to cover the ground around Lightning, but Lightning strikes the ground with enough force to uplift the surface. She leaps onto the uplifted ground and jumps over the cement, firing several magic lightning blasts to be deflected by Darui. She lands and knocks him away before dodging Kurotsuchi's next attack, grabbing her and tossing her at Darui. She pursues them, sparing a single glance at Noctis, confident that he can win his fight.

Gaara rains sand attacks from above, Noctis dodging, ducking, dipping, diving, and dodging with the use of his dagger. Chojuro charges after him, swinging away with his weapon, now forming a long sword. Noctis is aware that he can overpower Chojuro, but he can't get the chance dodging Gaara. His next dagger throw warps him into the air, away from Chojuro. He throws the dagger now at Gaara, the Kazekage's sand forming a shield between himself and the coming dagger. Noctis warps to his dagger just before it hits the barrier, throwing a conjured sword at the barrier before throwing his dagger at a different angle.

The barrier was formed to block a dagger, not the full sized sword, the blade piercing through as Gaara ducks to the side, the same side the dagger is at. His sand begins to react, but Noctis appears, landing a melee strike on Gaara to knock him off his own sand platform. Gaara clenches his fist, the platform morphing to grab and crush Noctis.

Noctis switches his magic defensively. The sand seems to hit him, but he moves through the sand in a quick movement, having dodged it instead. He falls from the sand and lands on the ground, lightning panting.

Gaara lands, clutching his cheek, as Chojuro approaches. "This guy is too hard to nail down." Gaara nods at Chojuro's statement.

"His speed is on par with ours, unlike the other one who's faster. You have a jutsu that can lead him into my sand?" Chojuro shakes his head.

"Not exactly, but I have the next best thing. I can hold him off for a bit if you have a trick that you can charge."

Gaara kneels and places his hand on the ground, feeling the hardness of the ground. "I think I can make it work." He looks at his ally. "Be careful." Chojuro smiles as he steps forth. "Wait." Gaara states as some of his sand washes over Chojuro, seemingly disappearing and leaving a him spotless. "Sand armor..."

Chojuro glances at his injured arm, the sand armor covering the wound and working as a makeshift bandage. He nods and charges ahead, Noctis getting ready.

The two clash, a flurry of blades clashing. Chojuro quickly begins working out his enemy's arsenal. Two swords, a lance, and a dagger. Chojuro forms a hammer from his sword hilt made of chakra, bashing Noctis' guard and knocking him back. Chojuro speeds through hand signs. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" A spiral of water forms from the air, firing at Noctis who rushes back from the vortex to gain distance. Chojuro then forms another set of seals before placing one hand forward and one hand up. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The air around them moistens as mist appears, masking the area and blinding Noctis. He glances around, finding nothing. He narrows his eyes at the mist. He defeated Leviathan. Some water user can't threaten him. He channels his magic defensively, phasing and dodging through a near certain death strike from Chojuro before he disappears into the mist.

Noctis continues dodging and avoiding attacks he wouldn't be able to avoid otherwise for a good minute. He waits for then next moment he feels an attack going, casting Barrier. Instead of phasing through, Chojuro's attack is repelled, leaving him off balance as Noctis then hits him with Firaga. The explosion dispels a large portion of the mist, the fire destroying a good bit of the sand armor and leaving glass particles in the air. Chojuro gets back up, counting with a water dragon jutsu, only for Noctis to then use deflect, the dragon going back and hitting a water close substitution of Chojuro.

Chojuro dashes away from the mist, only for Noctis to rush through after him, closing the distance with another warp throw and slashing at him, inflicting a second wound across Chojuro's chest. Noctis stands over Chojuro, weapon raised at him. "Surrender."

Chojuro is stunned for a moment, before noticing some sand in the air. He smirks, substituting for water again, leaving Noctis confused for just a moment as the ground below him turns to sand. Noctis is shaken and warp throws into the air, sand forming from the entire ground below and chasing into the air and enclosing around Noctis, capturing him.

Chojuro lands with Gaara. The two watching an extreme mass of sand floating in front of them and a large crater in the battlefield. Chojuro breaths exhausted. "That was rough."

Gaara nods. "The make of the fighting stage was hard to break down into sand-like material to use, but controlling it is no different from the gold I've incorporated before. It took a great deal of effort to make enough sand from this place to trap him before he'd get away."

The sand floats away, Gaara meaning to release Noctis over the edge. He carries it until the sand is well over the edge of the stage.

However … that is when the outside of the sand explodes outward, Noctis bursting forth and landing back on the stage, surprising Gaara and Chojuro. Surrounding Noctis are each of the Royal Arms, weapons of the royal family. This is the Armiger Limit break, his power flowing with magic power. His speed, strength, power increase immensely. He speed blitz's them, making one real strike on Chojuro as several of the other weapons float around and strike as well, launching an injured Chojuro up. He warp throws up after him, grabbing him and throwing him off the stage.

Gaara tries to use the sand outside the stage to catch Chojuro, but his concentration is destroyed as Noctis is already on him, striking him and breaking the sand armor around him. Noctis breaks through Gaara's Ultimate Defense sand, bashing him off the stage as well. Noctis throws his weapons after, breaking apart any sand that could catch them as the two fall off. Noctis calls the weapons back with ease as the Armiger wears off, leaving him momentarily gassed.

Gaara and Chojuro disappear, reappearing in the stands.

Noctis sighs, content, as he turns to find a somewhat dirty Lightning. He glances up at Naruto's stands, finding Darui and Kurotsuchi there as well. Noctis and Lightning nod to each other as they walk off.

 _ **Battle six**_

Squall and Zidane, like their allies who just won, rush forth together. They look to and fro before halting, taking combat ready positions.

In front of them, a wind storm bursts mixed with ice. An Irish voice calls down at them from above. They stare up at a red haired demon man with wind spiraling around his legs to fly. He smirks at there. "Well, ther' boys. Ya' wouldn't happen to be tryna' get past here, would ya?"

Toya appears from where the wind and ice had cut them off. He takes a combat position, eager to charge them. "So, which two of us will take these guys down?"

Behind them, Chu smashes into the ground, cracking his knuckles with a smirk. "I call first dibs."

Shishiwakamaru appears with Chu. "I say we just get to it."

Squall huffs, lifting his gunblade nonchalantly and letting its back on his shoulder. "I have a better idea. We'll just eliminate all four of you at once." Squall speaks softly to Zidane. "You're more agile than I am. Once their abilities are known, move around my attacks to secure the take-downs."

While Zidane is more than aware that Squall is much faster and stronger than his base form, he was confident in his own abilities to move, avoid, evade, and strike. He nodded before leaping after a charging Squall at the two demons in front of them, the two behind charging in as well.

 _ **Battle seven**_

The Four Kings, Hotaru, Akira, Akari, and Bontenmaru, travel in a group, searching for intended targets. Bontenmaru sighs. Being the hulking behemoth of the group, he towers above them. "As much as this is like old times, we can't seem to find any groups." His one exposed eye scans the field, seeing fighting in the distance and other areas obscured by large attacks.

"stop!" Akira warns them, the smaller white haired young man holding his arms out to stop the three behind them. He tilts his head to the left, sensing. The young man's eyes remained closed. Hearts Eye, the sacrifice of sight to increase instincts and physical ability. His senses detect a presence. "Straight left-"

Hotaru, blonde haired wearing a long sleeve loose top shirt with shorts, draws his double sided sword, the other side having a dagger and the main side a sword, charges head on.

Kain Highwind, lance wielding dragoon of the Final Fantasy team, rushes off, picking up the trail of another opponent. Hotaru drops in front of him, cutting him off. The other three catch up, Akira quickly chiding him for simply running in.

Hotaru gives him a blank look. "What do you mean? I had to call him before you did."

Akira's closed eyes twitch. "So you charge in so you get first crack." He transitions to a smile. "True." He was also equally excited for a battle, but he would prefer at least getting a look at the enemy first. Bontenmaru and Akari each land next to them.

Akari quickly bashed both Akira and Hotaru in the back of the head with a sadistic grin. Akira quickly shot back. "Why are you hitting me?! He ran off."

"Because I felt like it." She countered, smiling at their opponent. "Now that you two are done, I'll take him." She sways back and forth seductively, Kain only getting further confused.

Bontenmaru comments. "I don't want to see that. Hey, friend, She is actually a he."

Akari twitches just when 'she' was in range of the confused Kain. Kain took the moment to strike and knock her back. Akari skids to a halt, her spiked rod up to block a subsequent hit. "Damn it, Bontenmaru!" He inner power flows around her rod, a wind like energy firing at Kain. "Soul Vamp!"

Kain tries to block the hit, but the energy connects to him as his energy is slowly drained. He does a quick lunge, closing the distance faster than Akari expected. Bontenmaru reaches quickly and grabs her, pulling her back, Kain missing his attack by a hairy. He goes for a second swing, Akari using her scepter like rod to clash and hold his weapon still. Bontenmaru pulls his wooden sword out, bashing Kain's arm, knocking Kain's arm from gripping his weapon, Akari pushing the weapon hand aside, leaving him with both arms out and chest exposed.

Kain's eyes widen, a flash of ice spiking towards him from between Akari and Bontenmaru. Kain, faster than any of the three attackers, leaps away, the ice striking where he stood just a second earlier. Akira lands, twin swords in his hands with ice lightly coated on them. Kain leaps up, swooping in and striking where the three stand. They narrowly dodge, but are all three sent back.

They stop back with Hotaru, Akira turning his head towards him despite his closed eyes. "You waiting for an invitation?"

Hotaru blankly replies. "I'm allowed to fight now?" he says, looking truly enlightened by the notion. He looks at the enemy as Akari and Bontenmaru charge him. "He's as fast as a Mibu, but hits harder than Kyo." His look doesn't change, though his voice drones slightly. "He's too strong for Bontenmaru, and too fast for Akari to be able to finish him." He spares a glance at Akira. "If you want to cripple yourself, you could do it." He states with no suggestion about it, but follows up with, "I'll do it."

Akira startles as Hotaru dashes forward, parrying an attack to protect Akari quickly. Akira watches. It's true. He COULD defeat this guy, but it would require a technique that would leave him heavily exhausted. However, Hotaru's entire arsenal burns his stamina the longer he fights. This will only work out if he manages to get a hit quickly. Bontenmaru and Akari come to the same conclusions as him, but leaping back.

Kain is focused. A brute with a wooden sword. A man dressed as a woman fighting with a scepter and able to drain you. The youngest is a master sensor who uses ice. However, this one has yet to use an attack on him. Hotaru begins running his hand over his skin, his fingers leaving blood colored ink over his skin. This continues until he has tribal markings over his entire body. Once finished, he readies his sword. "Moenn." His blood markings emit ki from the surrounding environment, empowering his body and increasing his power at the cost of stamina. Suddenly, it doubles in power, the markings emitting flames around his body and further increasing his power and ability. He thinks to himself. "Just one hit."

With that, both sides clash at blinding speed. Kain leaps and uses swooping strikes, blocked and countered by flame empowered strikes from Hotaru. Hotaru parries a lance strike up and kicks him away. Hotaru swings his sword. "Suzaku!" His flame fires a massive phoenix made of fire. However, Kain simply twirls the lance, blocking the attack and the resulting explosion. Hotaru leaps up, and suddenly does a swooping motion identical to Kain's.

The dragoon warrior dodges the mimicry of his own style, realizing. "He's copying me?!" He attacks, Hotaru twirling his sword, the dagger side parrying the attack as he counters with the sword side. He lands a hit on Kain as Kain returns the favor, each scoring light wounds on each other. A drop of Hotaru's blood lands on Kain's cheek.

They separate, Kain reaching up to wipe the blood from his cheek, but it disappears. His confusion is short lived as he focuses on Hotaru, who stands lit in flames with no sign of it affecting him. Kain smiles. "I guess it's time to use my full power." He hadn't even used his full power, the Holy Dragon power.

Hotaru looks surprised, then disappointed. "Oh, you should have done that sooner. I'm sorry." Kain almost questions what he means before shuddering, his body heats up. Hotaru speaks out. "Keikoku." He clutches his chest, then his head. He suppresses some pained grunts, his skin turning red and his breath distorting the air from the high temperature. In just a moment, his body is lit on fire.

The blood markings as its known empower the body of the user, the second level of the marks interact with the users other powers, which is Hotaru's Moenn that coats himself in flames and further increases the power from the blood markings, which are made with his own blood. An enhancement of this power is Keikoku, allowing some of his blood to dissolve into his opponents skin … before lighting on fire from the inside out. At that point, the only thing that stops the flames is Hotaru's will or your death. Even killing him will not shut the flames off as once inside, the power for the burning blood feeds off the victim.

Hotaru wastes no time, rushing towards Kain and grabbing the helpless man. Kain's body begins to give out, the fire burning around and inside him burning hotter. Hotaru takes him to the edge of the arena, throwing him out.

Hotaru keeps an eye on him as he falls... and disappears. A flaming beacon lands in the Final Fantasy stands, Hotaru ending the technique and his control of the flames, the fires going out in an instant, leaving Kain breathing heavily in pain in the benches. Hotaru then ends his blood markings power, the flames around him dissipating while he wipes the marks off slowly.

He shakes to the side, a supportive hand keeping him upright. He turns to see Bontenmaru supporting him. "Don't tire yourself out too fast." The two smirk. With that the Four Kings move on.

Up in the stands, Kain looks down on the battlefield, ashamed to be the first loss of his team. However, he then sees four more fighters in the Yu Yu Hakusho stands, the four demons that just attacked Squall and Zidane. Kain smirks. He fought hard, but his team is still taking names.

 _ **Battle eight**_

A knight's sword and a masamune clash, Warrior of Light and Kyoshiro separating. Warrior of Light came across the passive samurai and engaged him. The two of them see the burning pyre that appeared in the Final Fantasy benches. He sees that Kain has lost, which greatly annoys him. Warrior of Light turns to Kyoshiro, who is already breathing heavy.

This fight has not gone his way at all. While Kyoshiro is more than twice as fast as the Warrior of Light, he found that the warrior's armor and defenses repelled anything and everything he was throwing at him. The knight also has a great deal more power. Kyoshiro fancied himself a defensive fighter, but facing an enemy with a sword and shield mentality, he was being forced into the initiative role.

This wasn't a contest of skill. It was simply a mismatch he would have to try and overcome. Warrior of Light(Calling him WoL from now on) goes on the offensive, using his Fire Fang attack to launch several fireballs. Kyoshiro falls into his techniques, known together as the Mumyo Jinpuu Ryu, a style utilizing ki techniques with sword skills. He uses his basic attack, Mizuchi, making quick near imperceptible slashes to send wind slashes into the oncoming fireballs and igniting them before they get to him.

WoL gets through the debris, attacking shield first then beginning a series of sword slashes. Kyoshiro parries and uses the defensive trap technique, Genbu. Air currents change and condense into snake like shapes of wind that attack WoL, who uses a flurry to fend them off. However, Kyoshiro quickly ducks away, the rest of the technique setting in. Compressed air encloses WoL in a dome, leaving him trapping with the wind made serpents. This is the attack of Genbu the turtle, to be trapped inside his shell. The air compresses and decompresses, changing the air pressure to suffocate WoL, but the warrior is already preparing for the inevitable. Sudddenly, the outer shell disappears, the intake of air creating a flameless explosion. However, WoL uses Shield of Light, releasing a burst of energy from his body to cancel the forces. He took some blunt damage, but nothing he can't handle.

Kyoshiro would be too optimistic to think his opponent would be beaten that easily. While the initial explosion was canceled, he uses the distraction to go to the next technique, sending dozens of slashes manipulating the wind to cut and knock WoL into the air, the warrior deflecting most and his armor protecting from the rest. Kyoshiro appears above him, the air around him forming the shape of the dragon technique, Sieryu, to knock the opponent up with an advancement of the earlier Mizuchi and then put everything into a strike back down to earth.

Rather than wait for the attack to come, WoL throws his shield directly at the incoming attack. The shield bashes into it before a magic force pulls the two together. A counter attack with his sword! The two attacks clash, blasting the to apart in midair.

WoL follows up the separation by releasing a shining wave of energy, tracking through the air at the landing Kyoshiro, who dodges forward and closes the distance. Weary of whatever other techniques he might have, WoL pulls back, Kyoshiro unleashing yet another wind attack, several wind slashing currents missing the spot he'd just stood.

But that's when WoL notices the slashes from behind him. He looks back in front, seeing Kyoshiro attacking from the front. A pincer move, dodging only guarantees it hits you! Kyoshiro smirks, hoping to land the third of his style's key four moves, Byakko the tiger. Each side representing a slashing claw. WoL, unfortunately, held yet another counter, using Rune Saber. He conjures a field of energy, blasting the pincer attack behind him. The energies form around his blade, empowering and extending the sword as he slashes head on at Kyoshiro's forward attack. They clash in a burst of energy, Kyoshiro being launched back and skidding to a halt on his feet.

He breathes heavy for a moment. The move Byakko is meant to guarantee a winning strike. WoL took it head on as a challenge. The move Sieryu offsets their position and leaves them vulnerable. WoL had a recovery and counter. The move Genbu is defense and meant to trap. WoL broke it's end! Well, if that's the case, guess there's still one more of the main four to use.

Kyoshiro brings his sword up, the air around it heating up. "Suzaku!" He swings, the air igniting from friction to create a fire bird, the phoenix Suzaku. Unlike Hotaru's variation of the move, this one has a twist that WoL won't like.

WoL sees the bird coming, empowering his sword with light yet again. With a single slash, he sends forth several conjured swords of light as projectiles, the beam like blades downing the phoenix before it gets at him, dissipating the fire.

WoL stares at the disappearing bird, then to Kyoshiro who hasn't moved. Is that all? He prepares to charge, only for the bird to reform where it was and continue its charge. This time WoL uses his own blade to cut through the attack, smashing it. A double attack? Hmph. Annoying, but effective against most opponents, but not him.

WoL charges past the spot, rushing Kyoshiro who still hasn't moved, causing WoL to stop. Is this a trap? He's luring him into another trap like that turtle move. However, he feels the heat in the air again, turning around as the phoenix reforms yet again right behind him. The attack hits, obscuring WoL in an explosion of flames.

Just as the legend of a phoenix reforming, the attack of Suzaku reforms infinitely until dispelled in one of two ways: it hits its target or the victim manages to perfectly match and clash it's level of power perfectly. Overpowering it or redirecting it will not work.

However, WoL emerges from the debris, showing damage to his armor, but still unimpressed. Kyoshiro's eyes widen as he's aware of his options shrinking. He can't trick his way into a victory. His stamina will run out before he can take out WoL's defenses. WoL might even figure out Suzaku's workaround, which would cost him the only damaging move he's landed a hit with. Guess it's already time for one of his two trump cards.

He holds his masamune in front with both of his hands firm. His power flexes as all four of the attacks from before conjure around him, images of Genbu the turle, Sieryu the dragon, Suzaku the phoenix, and Byakko the tiger. All the beasts combine, the energies combining into a massive golden light around Kyoshiro. The spirit beasts go into the sky above WoL, the energies forming a massive golden dragon, the final attack named Kouryu. The attack comes down at WoL, filling his vision with only the glow of the attack as he's engulfed in it.

Like a beacon that can be seen from across the battlefield, Kyoshiro breathing hard as it ends. He sighs with the debris falling, most of the rocks from the ground being temporarily suspended in the air from the storm the attack brought. "Now, to throw him out-" Kyoshiro stops as the storm clears.

This was not the Warrior of light he was facing before. What appears is the Warrior of Light's trump card, Class Change, becoming not a Warrior, but a Knight. His newly transformed armor shows clear damage taken from the attack he just tanked. He brings his shield up, using the Mirror Attack ability to send a portion of captured energy from Kyoshiro's attack back at him. The samurai moves quickly, the blast missing, but the Knight of Light (Now calling him KoL), closes the gap. Thankfully not much faster, still giving Kyoshiro a speed advantage, the two begin a flurry of strikes and parries, his armor much more effective now.

Kyoshiro uses a close range Mizuchi, only for KoL to use Protect and block it perfectly. Suddenly, KoL's sword releases several blades of light firing out at Kyoshiro, each scoring hits on him and knocking him away. The samurai stumbles and is sent rolling on the ground before getting to his feat close to the edge of the stage.

KoL rushes to keep the pressure on, seeing Kyoshiro channel power into his eyes for something. However, before he can find out what, a new addition to the fight appears. The bandana wearing man with a trident like spear, Benitora, from the Samurai Deeper Kyo team, lands between them with a smirk. "Now, now, I can't let you eliminate my friend, can I?"

Kyoshiro calls out. "Be careful, Benitora! He's stronger than you!"

Benitora keeps his gaze on KoL, smiling. "I'm aware of that." He readies his spear. "But I wouldn't exactly be a warrior if I didn't stand my ground, would I?"

KoL scowls, needing to get through this man to eliminate the clear threat. If what Kyoshiro stated was true, this shouldn't be hard. He charges the spear wielder, closing the distance and slashing through Benitora... with no resistance and going straight through. An illusion!

Around him, eight Benitora's smirk at him, readying their spears and thrusting at high speeds. "Reverse Hassun!" KoL uses his sword to block one attack aimed at his chest, conjuring seven light blades to block each of the thrusts from hitting the chest. So they're all solid when he needs them to be, huh? Too bad he didn't get a single-

KoL lurches and coughs up, blood dripping from his mouth. He lashes out, seven of the Benitoras getting hit and disappearing as the last blocks the counter, skidding back to Kyoshiro and breathing heavy already. Kyoshiro gets next to him. "You know that attack drains you." The two were out of breath, but were now in much better condition than their opponent.

KoL gets to his feat, his insides in pain. That attack? Benitora's signature move, the Hassun, utilizes his clones to create a whirlwind thrust that, even when missing, can take chunks out of an opponent, though the victim can block it if powerful. The Reverse variation creates eight clones, more than the usual, and each of the thrusts stop right at the point that they would impale the opponent. The vibrations in the air given off from the power of each thrust passes through any surface, any armor, into the body of the victim, shaking and quivering their insides, even liquidating the organs of some victims. It doesn't matter how powerful the armor. You're only choice is to stop the attack before it happens, which KoL almost did, had he known what to expect.

KoL defiantly stands tall, still able to go. Kyoshiro and Benitora get into combat positions. Benitora smiles at his friend. "This battle isn't over yet, it seems."

Before they clash again, KoL's focus shifts to the Final Fantasy stands... where he sees Cecil appear.

 _ **Battle nine**_

Firion falls from the stage, also taking his spot in the stands of his team. Up on the stage, only two of the original four man group of Final Fantasy fighters remain, Cloud and Tidus, the latter of which looking heavily beaten while the former is out of breath.

This was bad. They searched for opponents, only happening to come across the largest group in the tournament, the remaining eight Star Wars fighters. Outnumbered two to one, they weren't able to escape. Firion had taken on Kyle Katarn; Cecil had fought Jaina Solo, while Tidus fought Ben Skywalker backed by Leia and Cilghal.

Cloud on the otherhand was given the worst of it, facing Kyp Durron and Corran Horn who were backed by their leader, Luke. It was like fighting Loz and Yazoo in his own world if they were backed by Sephiroth. He'd hesitate against just the leader, but with the other two, he wasn't holding up well. Given the states of his comrades, they weren't holding well either.

Cloud calls to Tidus. "Try to get to the others."

Tidus glares at him. "No! No way are you Auroning me right now!"

Cloud huffs. "We won't beat these guys as we are, and we can't get away. You need to get out of here while I hold them. It'll take a lot to face this group."

Tidus lets out a growl. "Not that I could get away anyway. We should just try to take as many down as we can!" A moment of pause before the answer from Cloud, a simple shake of the head. "And why not?"

Cloud knew as he stared at the reason they wouldn't be able to take down anyone. Luke answers Cloud's stare dead on. As long as no one keeps him occupied, no one can eliminate the others. "Only him. I'm going to use everything to just get him."

"No." Cloud simply answers. "You're right, even the distraction I have won't hold them for long. I'll need you to help me take that one out." A single materia on his sword begins to glow. "I have my distraction ready."

Tidus growls, but finally lets out a scream in anger before taking off to the left. The team of jedi all begin launching rocks and debris at him while uprooting the ground under Tidus, but this is the star player of the Zanarkand Abes! He dodges the attacks and continues to make the run as the group is forced to turn attention to Cloud. Within an instant, seven of the eight star wars fighters are teleported from the fighting stage, reality warping with them in that spot. Luke is shocked and confused as Cloud takes this moment. Haste, Thundaga, Firaga, and everything else he can use to empower himself as he comes down with a Braver finisher, launching a blade beam with the slash as he clashes with Luke.

The other seven? They all land in a pocket dimension of sorts. They can't even fathom where they are for the moment, but they quickly realize the situation, seeing large behemoth sized knights surrounding them... the Knights of the Round summon. They begin fighting the summons within the summons' dimension.

Cloud locks his blade with Luke as Tidus lands on the other side. Cloud ducks back, his sword separating into several blades and surrounding the Jedi Master. Tidus charges all his power and goes for the kill with his limit breaks as well. Luke, in a split moment, brings out his red shoto saber in his left hand, with his green saber in his right. Within that moment, all that is seen are blurred movements, Cloud encased in golden light as his speed skyrockets, the swings of Tidus' blade, and the red and green sabers of Luke defending each angle of attack. In the last moment of the strike, Tidus had the shoto saber and green saber locked as Cloud was coming down from above in the final strike of his Omni Slash! In that moment, a blaster bolt came through the flurry, striking Tidus in the chest and knocking him back from Luke. The Jedi and Fantasy warrior's eyes flickered over, seeing the shot had come from a far off upper level of the stage, Boba Fett having made his shot with a long range blaster. With both arms free, Luke turns around, parries the final strike of Omni Slash with his shoto saber and impales Cloud on his green lightsaber.

Cloud's surprise is all that's given before Luke throws him and force pushes Tidus to the edge of the stage, Tidus falling off.

Cloud clutches at his chest in pain, but manages to get one hand on his sword and barely stand, akin to a cripple. He looks up as the dimension seems to crack, the other seven Jedi reappearing, having defeated the Knights of the Round.

Cloud stands defiant, blade forward as all eight of the force users in front of him raise one hand towards him. In an instant, an invisible combine push launches him off the stage as well, reappearing in the stands.

Final Fantasy has lost five fighters already...

 _ **Battle ten**_

Jason, Shane, Troy, Wes, and Eric are all five blasted back, sparks flying from their bodies, and hit the ground hard. They groan in pain as they get to their feet. Jason steps in front of them, calling his Power Sword. Before them stands only one man, Kyo Mibu, leader of the samurai team. He had a slightly mad grin, completely unscratched with his long spiky hair going everywhere. He swings his black masamune, Tenro, to use the same moves used by Kyoshiro, starting with Mizuchi. The countless unseen slashes spark off all five of the red rangers.

They press through the sparks, all drawing blasters and firing lasers back at Kyo, who seemingly disappears with how fast he is, flickering in and out of spots around the area, sword slashes picking off the rangers until they're back on the ground.

Shane punches the ground in frustration. "How is he so fast? We can't touch him!"

Troy gets up, frustrated. "Time to go Legendary!" He hits the switch on his belt, calling for a key. For the Megaforce rangers, each and every key held access to a different ranger power from any of the past rangers. "RPM: Get In Gear!" He inserts a blue key, his ranger form shifting from the Super Megaforce red ranger to the RPM blue ranger. Why this one specifically? Each of the RPM rangers had a singular special power. The blue could slow down time. He activates the power, the rangers on the ground seemingly frozen still as Troy rushes at Kyo.

Kyo seems frozen like them, but Troy finds Kyo's eyes still locked firmly on him. Troy attacks Kyo, who despite the time slow still keeps up with him. Troy summons the blue ranger forms power weapon, a large cannon. He fires point blank, but Kyo counters with Sieryu, launching Troy into the air and striking him back down.

Troy hits the ground, the blue RPM form breaking back down to the Megaforce form. Time goes to normal, the other four helping him up. Wes shakes his head. "That looked painful." Eric sighs. "I guess equaling speed doesn't work, then?"

Kyo smirks, firing a Suzaku, the fire bird heading towards the five. Jason rushes forward, pulling out the coin given to him by Tommy, the green energy summoning the Dragon Shield. The shield reflects the phoenix right back at Kyo. Kyo is surprised, but manages to fire a second Suzaku, the moves identical and canceling.

Jason steps up, red and green ranger powers on full with the Power Sword and Dragon Dagger in hands. "Come on, guys! Let's answer his speed with power! If anyone manages to hit him, we can take him down!"

All four nod. Shane, Wes, and Eric all four activate their battilizers, powerful upgraded forms with new weapons. Troy calls another key, a red one this time. "Go Go Samurai!" He transforms into the Samurai red ranger, following up with the battilizer for the Samurai rangers. Fitting given their samurai opponent.

With all five rangers in a super powered form, they all light the area up with all of their most powerful attacks and blasts. Everything is ignited in explosions. Kyo, blitz's back and forth, dodging each and every attack as the onslaught continues.

 _ **Battle eleven**_

Erza and Jellal stop, hiding behind a rock for cover. Erza uses her magic to spawn a sword. She uses the reflection on the blade to look around the corner, seeing the last Naruto group: Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sakura.

She withdraws the sword, glancing at Jellal. "Four of them." She thinks for a moment. "We should take them-" Jellal places his hand on her to stop her.

"Each of these universes are supposed to be close in power to us. We can't just go into a battle without scouting them out first."

Erza thinks on it. She's taken groups and droves of enemies out time and time again. She was tempted to simply rush them, but Jellal was right. If it was just her pride on the line, she'd do it in a heartbeat. Instead, it was her universe. She nods. "Right. Outnumbered two to one isn't a good scenario."

"Actually, you're one off." A new voice sounds. Both Fairy Tail team members try to ready themselves, but are suddenly thrown through the cover, landing hard near the other four ninja. They scramble to their feet to see who ambushed them. "It's a bit hard to ambush a sage." Naruto proclaims, stepping forward, chakra flaming around his body as his eyes' pupils are elongated with fox pupils crossing with it.

Naruto is about to rush the two, but senses something. He stares off in the direction of the other battles, sweating lightly. He scowls. "Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru, can you three handle these guys?"

Kakashi notices the change. "Sure, but why the change in strategy?"

Erza scowls as Jellal is quickly thinking of ways to get out.

Shikamaru answers for him. "Naruto, who are you sensing?"

Naruto shakes his head. "It's someone from the other teams. Whoever they are... I should save my power to deal with them." Naruto turns back to the two in front of him. Speaking to hit team, "I'll interfere if I need to."

Jellal's senses go into overdrive, ducking a kunai. He dashes back, sensing an attack coming. He blocks a punch from who he guesses is his opponent, Kakashi. Kakashi's hands light up with purple lightning as Jellal's shine with bright light. The energies blast them apart, Jellal watching as Kakashi speeds through hand signs faster than anything he's ever seen. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The fireball launches at Jellal, who answers with a beam of light to clash, only for Kakashi to disappear from behind the attacks.

Jellal looks around. Above? Behind? He realizes just in time, jumping up as hands break up from the ground at him. Jellal throws his hands down. "Jiu Leixing!" Several swords of light form and fire from in front of him into the ground. The hands seem to jolt as if hit, until a puff of smoke. Jellal stares at the smoke, seeing nothing but debris. A trap?

"Mud Wall!" Around Jellal, four walls rise from the ground, the only way out being up. On top of the wall, Kakashi lands, hand signs finishing. Dog heads form on each of the walls, crackling with lightning through the mouths and firing into the created pit.

Jellal reacts fast placing three magic staves into the ground. "Mirror Water!" The staves absorb the lightning from all sides, then fires it into the wall Kakashi stands on. The former Hokage leaps off the destroyed wall, Jellal lighting up in an aura of light and following at high speeds.

Kakashi parries several punches and kicks, casually pulling a kunai out and countering, forcing Jellal to focus on blocking the bladed hand and not getting cut. His focus on the bladed hand leads him open to a kick, knocking him away. Kakashi's eyes widen as all five staves land around him. Jellal, still flying back from the kick, clasps his hands together. "Sacred Song!" Energies surround Kakashi, hitting him hard until his body turns to water and falls apart.

Kakashi appears outside the staved circle. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The water from the clone becomes the dragon, whipping at the mage.

Jellal scowls, throwing his hand up and using water magic to halt the dragon, letting the water fall on the ground. His other hand goes forward, launching a wind blast. Kakashi answers with another fireball, the wind magnifying the fire as per Naruto's jutsu rules. Jellal answers with earth magic, bringing up a wall that breaks up in different parts, but shields him, leaving smoke behind.

Jellal keeps his senses alert, seeing something to the right. He uses darkness magic, spawning several tentacles to attack, only to hit a kunai tied to fabric, hanging in the air. Jellal turns to the left, seeing Kakashi come out and round house kick Jellal in the head, knocking him through the leftover parts of the wall.

Jellal hits the ground several times before rolling and stopping on his feet, shaken. He stares at Kakashi, who throws two kunai before forming more hand signs, purple lightning chaining and connecting the kunai, the chain aimed at Jellal.

Jellal leaps into the air putting one hand on the other, the back hand only having its index and middle fingers extended. "Grand Chariot!" Seven magic seals appear and create a constellation, releasing a powerful blast of light down on Kakashi that seems to hit.

Jellal lands, sweat dropping on his face as the smoke clears, purple lightning crackling in a sword of lightning armor, Kakashi standing in place. "I know I'm getting old, but you can't expect me to go down THAT easy, can you?" The two lock eyes, Kakashi serious but still relaxed in posture, and Jellal strained slightly. Jellal wasn't holding back, but Kakashi seemed to be pressured but unconcerned. He hopes Erza is holding up better. . .

She isn't. She spawns twin swords channeling electricity, hammering at Lee who parries with his nunchaku. Lee swings the weighted weapons, bashing sword strikes aside as the two exchange kicks. Erza's armor changes, her requip magic, removing her leg guard and spawning a sword at her foot. She kick swings the sword in the hopes a third blade would land a hit, but it only forces Lee back. She requips armor back on her legs, changing her outfit to an eloquent metallic armor dress as she lightly floats. Dozens upon dozens of swords appear in the air around her as she thrusts her hands forward to send them at Lee.

The Handsome Devil of Konoha reacts, opening the Gate of Opening. He dashes faster than before around all the swords, appearing just under Erza and kicking her in the jaw, launching her up into the air. He appears behind her using the Dancing Leaf Shadow, his bandages wrapping around her. The two plummet to the ground. Erza thinks fast. "Primary Lot-"

"Requip!" Her armor changes, red armor wings ripping from the bandages and flapping quickly, disrupting the fall as she and Lee stop just inches from the hit. She spins the two, shoving them apart. Lee lands on the ground and quickly dodges several slashes from the primary sword for her armor. She falls back and flies up, using the wings.

Lee sighs, a bit of pain at using the Primary Lotus to so little effect. Erza ramps up the fire power of the armor, sword turning into a giant saber of fire. Lee smiles at the challenge. Second gate... third gate... fourth gate... Fifth gate... open! Lee's hair flows upward, skin turning red as his eye's turn into just a blank white, blue chakra flowing around him. Erza doesn't wait for whatever is coming, charging. However, she notices Lee's dramatic change in speed too late, the green suited ninja blitzing into the air until his kick strikes her in the gut. He begins spinning in place like a drill, kicking again and again as his kicks ignite the air into fire. He makes a setup kick, stunning her in pain as he spins.

She manages to regain senses and requip, bringing up another full body armor and spear bringing a guard up to her head to block the coming kick.

"Leaf Burning Sky!" His final kick spins around, smashing into the ground below. Erza rises from the ground, armor mostly broken, she raises a lance and throws it at Lee, who's still in the air. Still burning with the power of the gates, Lee spins in the air. "Leaf Hurricane!" His rounded kick hits the lance aside, letting him fall, land, and rushing at her.

Disturbed by his speed, she quickly requipping into her Clear Heart Clothing, losing heavy armor to increase speed and using her sword's range to keep him back. The two dance around each other, Lee trying to close distance and Erza wisely keeping the faster opponent back.

Jellal scowls at Kakashi. "You want my full power! Here it is!" He takes his stance, one hand down, one up, as a cyclone opens up into the sky above them. Kakashi's eyes look upward, seeing a bright light from above.

Kakashi scowls as the massive meteor sized ball of energy in the sky forms. Kakashi begins hand signs as purple lightning channels all around himself. "Lightning Style: Purple Lightning!" He throws the lightning as a ranged blast akin to Sasuke's Kirin in size. The blast of lightning is so powerful is roars out from his hand like a bolt.

Jellal calls down is ultimate move. "Sema!" The massive meteor of light energy comes down and clashes with Kakashi's power attack. The two energies create a struggle in the sky for mere moments before both ignite and create an massive explosion of light and crackling electricity.

Jellal stares awestruck by the display, shocked at his move getting thoroughly canceled. He squares off with Kakashi yet again. He thinks he has the versatility advantage, though not by much. Kakashi is deadly serious now, having seen the power of that last attack. It was on the level of a tailed beast. Jellal pauses when Kakashi doesn't take any form of stance. That's when Jellal feels it. A connection. He's no longer able to move.

His glance to the side confirms the issue, a shadow connecting him to the pineapple haired man, Shikamaru. "Shadow Possession, complete." He changes his hand sign. "Shadow Strangle!" The shadow morphs around Jellal's body, a hand appearing around his throat.

Jellal coughs and strains, but his look turns fierce. "Don't take me for a weakling!" His darkness magic works through Shikamaru's shadows, shadowy tendrils spiking out and attacking Shikamaru and restraining him. "Bind Snake!" Through the shadows, a tattoo creeps onto Shikamaru and restrains him, both of them bound by the other's technique.

Kakashi closes in and slashes at Jellal, only for the hit to pass through him. Jellal's image smirks at the trickery. The image disappears, but his magic doesn't, seeming to restrict Shikamaru. Jellal appears behind Kakashi.

"Now, you're mind!" His hand lights with light energy as he punches... as Kakashi turns into pure electricity. The shock completely stuns Jellal, Shikamaru smirking.

"Sorry about the ruse, we needed you out of hiding." Shikamaru states. "You can't hide from a ninja." The shadows manipulated before spiky out in Shikamaru's shadow stitching, piercing Jellal's limbs and holding him in place through physical restraint.

Kakashi's hand comes around with a kunai to Jellal's throat. They make eye contact. "Two can play with copies." Kakashi calmly looks at Jellal's struggling expression. "They didn't call me the Copy Ninja for nothing."

Jellal's vision blurs as he's surrounded by a cloud of flower petals. Leaves enter the mix as blades stick through the haze, seemingly impaling him. But when he reacts, they're gone. Illusions? He thought. Genjutsu being the answer. He quickly brings his hand up, channeling magic to dispel the illusions, as the haze is forced away... and his vision is that of the black void as he's falling. The genjutsu ensured he couldn't fight back as they threw him off the stage. With that, Jellal Fernandez disappears, landing in the stands.

Erza sees Jellal get tossed out, roaring out as she puts her power into her sword. She will not lose! This is not where she falls!

Lee takes a hit, sending him back, but he quickly recovers, empowering himself further. Sixth gate. He powers up even higher and charges at Erza at a speed she knows she can't match. She quickly requips into her adamantine armor, combining the two shield plates to link together into a massive wall shield.

Lee gets to her in a blind... "Morning Peacock!" He unleashes a horrendous barrage of punches so fast and powerful, Erza feels her arms numb in a second. She's pushed back, and pushed back, and pushed back. With each inch she loses, she is unsure how to counter this kind of power. She then looks forward... the shield is breaking! Lee calls out with a roar as he smashes through the shield, bashing her back with the final punch. She skids and falls back, shocked when there's no more ground beneath her feet. She begins to fall back before she requips a sword and jabs into the fighting stage, saving herself.

She sighs, hanging from the sword. Maybe her opponent will think she's eliminated and leave, she can regroup with Natsu and Gray, and they can come back and beat these guy-

"I'm impressed." A worn out voice calls. She glances up in horror to see Lee standing on the wall of the stage. Simply standing with his feet stuck to the side. She tries to speak how he is doing it, but he cuts her off, dropping to a kneel and doing a circular leg sweeping kick. "Leaf Whirlwind!" The kick smashes through the sword holding Erza up, causing her to fall. She stares wide eyed as she sees him get farther away... and she suddenly hits the ground of the Fairy Tail stands.

 _ **Battle twelve**_

A horde of what appears to be flower petals clashes against a massive blast of fire. Byakuya stands up with his hand raised, controlling the thousands of tiny thin metal blades that reflect light to resemble petals. In front of him was a very angry and childish duo.

"HEY! Why don't you get out from behind those things and fight me!" Natsu yells out. He growls out. "Wings of the Fire Dragon!" He sends two flame whips, though Byakuya uses his released blades to block it all.

Byakuya states simply. "You use fire, but if it cannot reach me, it will never beat me. Your flames are pathetic compared to those I've met."

This irritates Natsu beyond belief, empowering his arm to punch away a wave of blades sent by Byakuya. The fire explodes and scatters the wave, but the scattering petals surge back around as Natsu ignites his feet, spinning on his hand and kicking two streams of petals with each foot. He rockets in to reach Byakuya, only for Byakuya to dash backwards, keeping distance.

The petals chase Natsu, closing in on him before clashing into a wall of ice, Gray landing on the wall. "Ice Make: Cannon!" He forms an ice cannon and fires a powerful ice shot. Byakuya dodges the shot, but it cut off his escape from Natsu, the dragon slayer closing in on Byakuya and going for a fire powered punch.

Just before the hit lands, Natsu is locked in place with several yellow energy bindings locking around his arms. Restrained, Byakuya raises one hand, channeling his ability with Kido spells, firing an energy shot into Natsu to knock him back. "Ice Make Prison!" Prison bars of ice form around Byakuya from all sides, Gray dropping down between Byakuya and Natsu. "Swords!" Blades of ice form on his main hand and left elbow. He spins in place, cutting the bindings off of Natsu and slashing at Byakuya, who dodges back, getting cornered at the wall of the prison.

The two rush him, but Byakuya flickers out of sight, landing behind them and firing another Kido to break his way out of the prison. Byakuya lands outside and throws his hand towards the prison, the petals of his sword closing around the prison with the mages inside.

Gray and Natsu share shocked looks as Gray activates a dome of ice around them, the petals smashing into the defense from all sides. Natsu roars his fire. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" He covers himself in fire and rockets forward, smashing through the dome and through all the petals in his path, Gray following as the two escape the petals and land away from Byakuya.

Natsu and Gray share a glance. "Think you can rush him?" Gray comments.

Natsu smirks and bites back. "Sure thing. Think you can hit him?"

Gray smirks back. "Positive."

Natsu yells out as he charges. Byakuya brings his hands up as the petals rush the mage. However, just as the petals close in, Natsu dodges them, moving further towards Byakuya. Time after time, the barrages miss as Natsu closes in. Each time Byakuya uses his hands to direct his attacks, Natsu's begun to memorize the hand movements to predict the attack patterns. He smirks as he closes in.

Byakuya scowls as Natsu enters the 10 meter range. He sees Gray ready with an ice arrow to shoot at him. So Gray will fire at him if he moves, and Natsu is within the range that his released sword won't attack it. Byakuya closes his eyes. "Bankai."

Suddenly, thousands more petals form and appear around him and from the ones already out, creating a sea of pink blades much like blossoming petals. The blades from around his body block Natsu and launch him away while the blades far off close at Gray, destroying the ice arrow.

Gray scowls as Natsu blows his way out of the pit of petals. Byakuya stares at them, body completely relaxed. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The large wave of petals swarm at them as Gray growls. "Ice Devil Slayer: Wall!" Black marks creep up his whole body originating from his arm. A wall of purple ice forms, blocking Byakuya's attack. The petals continue to cut and hammer through the ice as Natsu charges up all his fire power.

"Take this!" He breaths in. "Fire Dragon ROAR!" Just as the petals break through the ice wall, Natsu releases his breath attack, firing through the wave. The fire makes its way towards Byakuya, who uses a stream of blades to redirect the attack so that it goes right past Byakuya's right. Natsu scowls. There's no predicting him anymore. He doesn't need to move to make an attack, so he can't memorize any patterns.

Gray quickly calls over. "Natsu, I think I can take him down for good. Instead of me attacking at range, I'm going to move in. I need you to attack from here, using your roar."

Natsu smirks and nods. He lets out a massive yell, fire burning all around him and rising into the sky. Byakuya's stare narrows as he raises his hands, palms out. "Very well. I shall put you both down here and now." All of the petals form around him as he prepares to launch everything as one solid ranged attack.

Natsu keeps roaring and picking up power. "I will never lose! Come and try me!" He breathes in. All of the petals blast towards Natsu. "Fire Dragon Roar!" This time, the blast is more powerful, blindingly bright, and clashes with the pedals in such a way that the stage shakes. In just a brief moment, the two blasts shine, Natsu's fire breath getting ripped through and the mage getting launched back.

Byakuya stands high as he talks down at Natsu and Gray. "Are you ready to admit defeat yet?"

Natsu growls at him. "Fairy Tail mages don't know how." That's when Byakuya sees that Gray isn't next to Natsu. It's an ice clone. A mannequin! Byakuya senses the impending attack, Gray landing behind him and throwing his hands up.

In a single flash, Byakuya is frozen inside a massive ice mountain of purple ice.

"HAHA! How's that for admitting defeat!" Natsu gloats. He rushes up to Gray as they fist bump. "Bout time we kicked him to the curb."

Gray chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. Let's knock him out before we celebrate."

Natsu reaches for the ice, intending to pick the ice up and throw it off the stage. However, the moment his hands touch the purple ice, a spray of ice from above hitting and freezing his hand to it. Gray creates his ice blades on his hand and elbow, spinning around to slash at their attacker, only to be parried and knocked back by Toshiro, the white haired, blue scarfed young captain from Team Bleach. "It's very rare for me to meet someone else who uses ice." The young looking fighter looks at Gray with interest. "Purple ice seems a bit tacky, though." Gray scowled as Toshiro unleashed more ice at him, prompting a retaliation. The two begin launching ice attacks at each other.

Natsu watches them fight as he complains. "Hey! Can't you at least get me out of this?!" At that moment, the purple ice cracks. Natsu glances over as the ice shatters, his hands coming free. However, he's not the only one free. He sees the shape of Byakuya, but solid reflective metal pink. The pink pushes off, becoming a large number of the Senbonzakura blades, having coated Byakuya's body and shielded him from the ice.

Byakuya stares blankly at him. "That tactic has never worked on me." Indeed, the last time this was done, it was a clone of Toshiro who froze him, and he used this exact same method of escape. Natsu slightly shakes. Something about his dead serious glare reminded him an awful lot of Erza.

Natsu isn't quite prepared when a wave of Senbonzakura hits him, cutting him up and knocking him into the ground, bleeding. Natsu breathes heavily, stumbling to his feet. Byakuya still stands in front of him, the same cold look as when the battle started. "No..." Natsu brings his hands up, igniting fire around him. "You-" His fire intensifies. "-have not-" Suddenly, lightning sparks around him. "-beaten me yet!" Fire erupts, lightning charged around it as the two elements combine. "Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" The power courses through his body as he fires a single shot to push Byakuya back.

Byakuya lands and stares at Natsu. To most, it would be the same hollow stare, but for a moment, Byakuya feels like he's fighting Ichigo again. This same defiance and constant pulling from a bottomless well of effort and willpower. However, Byakuya was confident of one thing. He'll succeed in breaking that willpower this time.

All of the petals reform around the two of them, becoming a tall wall of dozens, perhaps hundreds, of pink energy like swords made up of the petals. The two a restricted to the area, something akin to an arena. Byakuya grabs the nearest one and charges Natsu. The two clash, Byakuya using Flash Step to increase speed and swapping blades to beat back Natsu's ferocity. He blocks a blast with one sword and thrusts another at Natsu, who blocks the blade. The blade pierces through the arm and gets stuck when Byakuya steps away.

Natsu roars out. "Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!" The shot zooms right at Byakuya, who gathers several of the swords, using them as a surrogate lightning rod to attract the lightning portion of the attack to them. The attack misses as a result. Byakuya looks up, finding Natsu above him, charged full of power and ready to beat him down. Time seems to slow, a single pink petal blade floating around Byakuya's hand. His hand clenches the tiny razor blade sized piece.

In super speed, Byakuya's clenched fist rockets into Natsu's gut before the mage's punch could land. He coughs up, unable to breath as his lightning fire mode drops, the slayer falling to the ground, clutching his gut.

Byakuya stands above him, releasing his clenched hand, his palm sliced in several parts and bleeding. He used his control of the single blade to propel his fist faster than he himself could move, delivering a blow stronger than any physical strike he could do otherwise. This was the very move he'd done when he'd punched a literal hole through one of his past opponents. It's amazing this slayer didn't have a hole as well.

Natsu gasped and clutched his gut for air, only for the walls of swords to scatter back into the thousands and thousands of petal blades. Byakuya controls them perfectly as he blasts them into Natsu... propelling him off the edge.

As the same time, Gray is beaten back, his feat reaching the edge of the stage. Toshiro lands there, having activated his own bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru. Gray breathes heavily, having been beaten down. Toshiro compliments him. "I'm impressed. I would almost say you could beat Rukia with your mastery over ice." He then drops any form of smile and stares coldly at him. "But there's a reason ice is my element in Soul Society." The ice around him forms ice wings, talons on his feet, and augment his arms. He fires a blast at Gray that the mage attempts to block, but he finds himself being pushed back. With a final roar, Gray is launched from the stage...

Natsu and Gray land in the stands.

 _ **Battle thirteen**_

Aizen couldn't help but smile at the current scene before him. Standing in front of him were four red colored fighters and one green, all trying and trying to do SOMETHING to him, but nothing was accomplished. Tommy, Adam, TJ, Andros, and Conner all breathing heavily before Aizen blasts them all again, resulting in sparks literally flying from them all.

They hit the ground hard, Tommy calling orders. "I don't think we can get any further with this guy like this."

Andros stands with Tommy. "Let's ramp up the power."

TJ calls out. "Wait-" But it's too late, Andros initiates his battilizer. Conner follows suit, turning into the triassic ranger, then transforming into his own battilizer. Adam and Tommy were already in their Zeo suits, while TJ simply watched his allies.

Aizen gasps at the power increase. The rangers all go into offense. Tommy uses a power kick, knocking Aizen back as Andros launches missiles at him. The missiles hit, sparks flying everywhere as Aizen is knocked to the ground hard. He gets up and rushes to the side, but is cut off by Adam, who outfights him quickly and beats him back down. This is when Conner uses his ultimate attack, firing a beam on the downed former soul reaper. The attack hits, forcing Aizen to let out a scream of pain.

TJ stands back, still, as they continue to attack.

Aizen is hit towards the edge, skidding to a halt. Tommy calls out. "Together guys!" He, Adam, Andros, and Conner all combine weapons and fire on Aizen, the attacks blowing wounds into him and leaving him to collapse to a knee. Andros powers down, jumping in for a power punch. The attack hits, a echo of "YEAH!" going off.

They all look at Aizen's horrified face as he stumbles backward. The four rangers finally start to seem confused. Aizen's face looked... hurt? Confused? That's when they see it. The image of Aizen starts to disappear, being replaced by none other than TJ, who's demorphed back into his human form and bleeding, beat up. He can't stand anymore as he falls outside of the stage. TJ lands in the stands...

The four rangers all turn back and see the morphed TJ that stood behind them chuckling lowly. The image of the Turbo red ranger fades away, replaced with Aizen, completely unharmed, and has yet to move. They've been under his illusions from the start!

With a single move, he blasts Andros and Conner, destroying their battilizer forms and reducing them to base ranger form. The four ranger regroup, shocked, no, furious that this man made them attack their friend. TJ was in critical condition, and this madman caused it with an honest to god smile.

Tommy sweats underneath his helmet. They can't fight an enemy that can make illusions like this. No, they need mass power to win the fight. "Everyone, call your zords. We'll wipe him out with them!"

They all agree...

Far off, the five rangers that fought Kyo all collapse to the ground, battilizers destroyed. Kyo is just too fast. They can't touch him. Jason stumbles to his feat. "We can't hit him like this. We need to lay down power on a larger area. We need zord power, now!"

And with that, the nine rangers call their giant robots into the ring... time for chaos to erupt in Round 2...

 _ **End Round 1**_

 _ **Kenpachi vs Krayt: Fun note, the temperature of Captain Yamamoto's bankai and shikai in Bleach absolutely eclipses that of a lightsaber. Due to the fact that several characters at different times RESIST the captain commander's flames, but Kenpachi is notable for having more durable skin, it's very likely that a lightsaber cannot pierce him. That is unfortunately the only advantage he had. Most powerful force users in Star Wars EU have feats that place their speed and reactions in relativistic to above lightspeed. Kenpachi is relativistic, sure, and he even is capable of equaling power for some moments, but the severe speed disadvantage, combined with having maybe one free hit, means he'd lose this fight.**_

 _ **Sasuke vs Mukuro: One of the top five strongest in this vs someone who has power, but lacks speed and any substantial special abilities. Bad roll for Mukuro.**_

 _ **Lucy and Wendy vs Yukimura and Sasuke: Okay, so the first of a bad round for Fairy Tail. Lucy and Wendy DO hold a raw power advantage. However, Fairy Tail is the slowest series in this tournament overall. Sasuke is high relativistic, meaning within the percentages of light speed, and Yukimura is extremely fast by those standards. Mostly going to dick around with them until the finishing blows. If Wendy had come against Kyoshiro or Kyo, she could consume their techniques as they're all wind based, but as is, Wendy was the only thing keeping them in consideration. Lucy is not shown summoning large amounts of spirits often enough to do a SUMMON EVERYONE moment and win, so while it was interesting, it was delaying the inevitable.**_

 _ **Yomi vs Makarov – Unfortunately, many of the Fairy Tail group are people that will run and find their own fights. Even when grouped they take quick opportunities to select their own opponents, so a large roving group of mages was incredibly unlikely. With Gildarts, Gajeel, and Laxus all solo, we KNOW Natsu is going to run ahead, with the other teamups suiting that action, and Makarov is used to sending them and letting them go on their own. As such, Makarov vs Yomi? Outgunned, slower, less fighting experience, less variety. While he has Fairy Law, it strains further the stronger the multiple victims around are and it can kill instantly which wouldn't be allowed, and that's assuming Yomi gives him the chance. Based on character statements of power levels by the author of Yu Yu, most of their team are moon level, meaning they can devastate the moon by themselves. The highest feat in Fairy Tail covers the country of Ishgar, which is woefully outgunned. Without an advantage of magic type or trick, Mak was done.**_

 _ **Lightning and Noctis vs Gaara, Darui, Kurotsuchi, and Chojuro: While the Kage are shown able to go against people capable of lightspeed, they still lack overall power and hax ability for these four. Gaara was their best bet, but most Final Fantasy games hold feats of incredible speed and durability. Short answer, Lightning can thunderstomp two of them in a straight fight, while Noctis would require Armiger to do it, but Armiger takes him to levels comparable to Lightning and other high tier FF characters. It was essentially the Kage vs Otsotsuki characters, which we know the answer to how that would go.**_

 _ **Squall and Zidane vs Jin, Toya, Chu, and Shishiwakamaru: Just like the last match, except where the Kage lacked power and had good enough speed, the Yu Yu squad has power, but lacks speed. Yu Yu characters. Without equal speed, they weren't going to win, though they'd certainly get their hits in.**_

 _ **Hotaru, Akira, Akari, and Bontenmaru vs Kain Highwind: This is a firm example of SDK's hax movesets giving a win. Kain's speed is up with their final tiers, but his raw power trumps them hundreds of times over. Unfortunately, they have not one, not two, but three durability ignoring attacks on their team, so the one that was most likely to be used would be the one to end it, hence Hotaru taking him out.**_

 _ **Warrior of Light vs Kyoshiro: Funny thing about SDK is that the two main characters are two of the rare people who lack the ability to instakill stronger opponents. Their movesets are based around guaranteeing hits and finishing blows against people of comparable strength, which is why Kyoshiro is so great at defensive fighting. However, against someone like WoL, he lacks the ability to truly win. It was likely WoL would have won until the dice decided for Benitora to go after WoL, and he DOES have a durability defying attack, making him the epic savior of this fight, but also a reason it will go on to the next round.**_

 _ **Cloud, Firion, Tidus, and Cecil vs Luke, Jaina, Ben, Kyle, Kyp, Corran, Cilghal, Leia, and Boba Fett: The amount of names in here should show how UNLUCKY this was for Cloud and friends. Cloud is my favorite Final Fantasy character, and he go FUCKED in this roll. There was NO way they were going to defeat anyone, and surely wouldn't manage to get much done. Straight unfair.**_

 _ **Kyo vs Jason, Troy, Wes, Eric, and Shane: You know, Power Rangers has several light speed reactionary feats, as well as up to country levels of power. They had a great setup with two organized teams... THE DICE HATED THEM! So the team that was on defense just happened to be attacked by the fastest character here. Kyo could dance around them for days. Nothing was going to happen, but since they still have zords, it has to go on to next round.**_

 _ **Erza and Jellal vs Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto: Again, Dice hating people. Okay, so there was debate over how the groupings would work in fairy tail. Given that during the final arc of fairy tail, Erza spent the majority alongside Jellal and helping him with them facing the same opponent, while Natsu and Gray had their spat with each other, make up, and had a history of teaming up like in the Tartoros arc, it was obvious Erza and Jellal would be one team with Natsu and Gray on the other. But then they go and rush here. Naruto can sense them perfectly coming, and while Jellal is Fairy Tail Kakashi, he's lacking in both power and speed, despite the slight variety advantage he has since Kakashi no longer has sharingan. Erza can block city level destruction with her armors, but Lee can literally smash a meteor made from the pieces of the moon when in sixth gate. Points go Naruto.**_

 _ **Natsu and Gray: I WANTED NATSU TO EAT AMATERASU! I SO wanted many things with these guys, and while there is still plenty of interesting stuff to have with Fairy Tail, they started out the WORST! Again, Fairy Tail lacks speed, which hampers them against Bleach characters, who are all relativistic. Power can for the most part match up, but that's where it ends. They have mostly matching power, a slight disadvantage in speed, and no particularly effective advantage in their magic. Byakuya has fought ice before, and Toshiro has shown greater power in ice in actual feats than Gray has. Natsu's flames are also not nearly as strong as Yamamoto's from Bleach, and Byakuya and Toshiro end the series certainly on the level to withstand a bit of punishment from those levels of attacks. If it was just Byakuya, maybe, but unfortunately, Toshiro ended up there too.**_

 _ **Aizen vs Tommy, Adam, Andros, TJ, and Conner: And this team goes after one of the top five most dangerous people here, AND they have absolutely NO counter to his special power. This was a joke. The team of rangers on defense got attacked by the fastest fighter, and the team on offense attacked someone who would likely stand still and enjoy while killing anyone dumb enough to oppose him. One of them was going to get Momo'd, which we rolled for, ending up with TJ. So even in fanfiction left to chance, the black guy goes first. It's a damn shame.**_

 _ **All other groups did not roll encountering anyone this round, OR in character they had reasons to not engage anyone such as intel gathering. As such they wouldn't have fought unless someone else rolled to stumble across them.**_

 _ **Here's the current tally of characters:**_

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **Kakashi**_

 _ **Sakura**_

 _ **Shikamaru**_

 _ **Lee**_

 _ **Bleach:**_

 _ **Everyone.**_

 _ **Final Fantasy:**_

 _ **Squall**_

 _ **Zidane**_

 _ **Warrior of Light**_

 _ **Lightning  
Noctis**_

 _ **Star Wars:**_

 _ **Everyone.**_

 _ **Fairy Tail:**_

 _ **Gildarts**_

 _ **Laxus**_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _ **Power Rangers:**_

 _ **Tommy**_

 _ **Adam**_

 _ **Andros**_

 _ **Conner**_

 _ **Jason**_

 _ **Wes**_

 _ **Eric**_

 _ **Troy**_

 _ **Shane**_

 _ **Samurai Deeper Kyo:**_

 _ **Everyone.**_

 _ **Yu Yu Hakusho:**_

 _ **Yusuke**_

 _ **Hiei**_

 _ **Kurama**_

 _ **Kuwabara**_

 _ **Yomi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, Round 1 didn't go too well for some teams while others had the time of their lives. However, Due to the ending of Round 1, you might be able to know that this is about to get crowded on the stage.**_

 _ **However, before this happens... I made a mistake. I left out a single fight from round 1... This fight was Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho vs Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi from Bleach.**_

 _ **I feel bad that I somehow ended up leaving them out as they were supposed to be written in after Byakuya and Toshiro beat Gray and Natsu. So, here I will simply tell you what happened, as this entire chapter is JUST round 2. I don't want to retroactively write fights for people who are out during the round I'm covering. I heavily apologize, So...**_

 _ **Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama vs Kisuke and Yoruichi – Speed wise, both sides are similar, a slight advantage to the Bleach side once transformations and bankai are used. However, raw power is heavily in the advantage of the Yu Yu squad, as statements of the author, scales to power, and uses of feats put S class demons, which all four are officially S class by the end (Kuwabara BARELY so), makes them more than able of causing moon levels of destruction, which only a select few Bleach characters able to counter: Ichigo, Ywhach, and Aizen. Kisuke and Yoruichi gain a small speed advantage, but being outnumbered they can't fully use it. Yusuke and Kuwabara will defeat Kisuke while Hiei and Kurama will defeat Yoruichi. While Kisuke's bankai will strengthen him, it still won't close the power gap, nor will the fight last long enough for him to reconstruct them to beat them. MY BAD! I'm following a chart and shouldn't have messed that up... so if you can forgive me, let's continue.**_

 _ **This chapter will be shorter due to most fights stopping and observing the fights that do occur here.**_

 _ **Round 2: Chaos. Everything stops!**_

 _ **Kyo vs Rangers**_

Nine rangers call upon their power. In a single eruption of power and flare, everyone left in the arena stares wide eyed at the presence of MASSIVE mechs, landing in the stage.

Over at the fight with Kyo, the samurai stares confused and annoyed with the massive beasts that appear. Jason leaps up, entering the massive Tyrannosaurus zord. Once inside, still wearing the Dragon Shield, he brings the Dragon Dagger up, playing the tune. The next mech to land is the green Dragon zord, landing and roaring in a way akin to Godzilla. Wes calls the Time Force Megazord, the ships forming the titanic robot. Eric uses the Quantum Defender to call the Q-Rex, another massive zord, before taking a megazord robot mode that he enters. Troy calls his team's main zord, a massive pirate ship that turns into yet another megazord. Shane calls upon the Ninja Megazord, fusing the zords together. Six massive zords landing around Kyo, the tiny man a mere ant between them all. Kyo's expression changes from confusion as he realizes the situation, at first annoyed at the way these rangers are using mechs to compensate for their lack of fighting ability. He then grins madly. "I'll enjoy destroying you all."

Nearby, Shinrei, who'd been watching Kyo's battle with the rangers stands to his feet and draws his weapons, water flowing around his blades as he charges to help Kyo.

Far off, the Four Kings see the zords as they see Kyo engage them. Due to the size of the mechs, it'll take no time for them to intervene. All four of them, Hotaru, Akira, Akari, and Bontenmaru, all rush in to fight with Kyo.

Kyo moves like a bolt of lightning, dodging a massive metal tail whip by the Dragon zord, then charging his power into a Suzaku shot. It hits the zord, sparking off, but it continues forward. Kyo leaps high into the air, turning to see a gigantic pirate pistol in front of him. He uses his control of Sieryu to move in the air, landing on top of the massive pistol as it shoots, the shot flying out into the blackness of the Void World. He speeds along the megazord's arm, slashing and hacking away to no success. He ends up on the shoulder, glancing around for a weak point, only for the zord to boost off the ground. Like an animal under someone's clothes, Kyo starts scurrying around the megazord, hacking at different points trying to get through the armor and failing, while the zord tries to desperately throw him off and catch him.

It stops, Kyo landing on it's chest, looking around as he sees the Time Force megazord blasting at his spot on the other megazord's chest. He quickly reacts, dodging and sees the massive explosion on the other zord's chest. The whole mech shakes and moves, Kyo struggling to stay on.

Wes, inside the megazord, suddenly reacts to the consoles sparking around him. On top of his zord, Shinrei lands, attacking the zord with water attacks, using it to find the openings of the ship. The water finally finding small slits and openings in the plating. Controlling the water from outside, Shinrei starts destroying the wiring of the inside of the zord, but this will take a LONG while to fully disable to mech with.

The Q-Rex turns towards where Shinrei is perched as it goes to smash him. Mid swing of the fist, a large formation of ice forms around Shinrei and halts the oncoming metal fist from smashing him. Akira lands next to Shinrei before leaping onto the Q-Rex.

The rest of the Four Kings begin to attack, Bontenmaru rushing around the Tyrannosaurus sword for an opening, Akari following. Hotaru flares up with fire launching small attacks all around the nearest mech to create a flicker of sparks all around the mass of metal.

With that, six massive robots whip around attempting to fight the six speedy insects buzzing around them. Kyo, much like Kyoshiro before, combines his techniques of the four winds, launching his ultimate move Kouryu, the golden energy dragon turning into a beam that bashes the Ninja Megazord. He moves in and hammers away at the point of attack, trying to burst his way into the mech, but the megazord barely withstands the hit. The Ninja Megazord enters its hyper mode, slimming down and gaining speed as he shakes Kyo off, the samurai left open in the air with a grimace. Shane throws a mech punch at him to launch him away.

Bontenmaru, atop the Dragon Zord, opens his hand as Akari lands, feet in hand, as he launches her towards Kyo. Mid air, Akari holds out her scepter, Kyo grabbing it. He spins and swings her weapon, letting Kyo let go to launch himself out of the way of the zord's punch. The punch misses Akari in the air as Kyo soars into the Ninja Megazord's face, striking the eyes with power attacks. Inside, Shane lurches back from the consoles sparking.

The Tyrannosaurus zord bites down at Akira on the ground. Akira, however, is the distraction, Shinrei and Hotaru from atop other zords launching fire and water attacks. The attacks collide above Akira, turning into steam along the entire ground area. The Tyrannosaurus' attack hits the ground as Jason realizes that Akira is hidden in the mist. He has the zord step back, only for Akira to get to the ground under the foot first, freezing it with his ice abilities. The Tyrannosaurus zord steps onto the ice and, in true cartoon fashion, loses its footing and stumbles. Hotaru launches his Suzaku imitation attack, the fire bird forming and striking the zord, pushing just enough to knock the hulk of metal to the ground.

The samurai continue to do work against the zords, but headway they are not making against the zord's heavy armors.

* * *

Aizen smiles, just so amused. He stands simply, lazily looking round between the massive hulks of metal over him. Tommy had summoned the red battle zord and the black brachiozord. From the brachiozord, Conner summoned the Triceramax Megazord. Andros called the Astro Megaship Mk 2 to transform into the Astro Megazord, and Adam settled on summoning and combining the Super Zeo Zord.

Aizen was so giddy he almost felt like chuckling. Almost. The green Super Zeo zord comes to slam a punch right onto him, but Aizen smiled as he raised his hand, his power firing out as he clashes with the fist, stalemating. Aizen's brow lifted as he turned his head.

Tommy called out. "Hold him there!" The Zeo Battlezord fires its minigun blasters, the shots striking Aizen and everything around him, obscuring him in smoke. As the smoke continued to cloud, Conner used his sword's twin axes to sweep the area, intending to knock Aizen off of the stage, no matter where he is in the smoke.

However, the weapon stopped, abruptly. The dust and debris began to clear, revealing an unscratched Aizen, still smiling triumphant with his hand outstretched and holding the gigantic ax. "Very impressive. Whatever power it is that you're drawing from, I can see interest in it." The four zords surround him, all aiming ranged weapons at him. "But..." A lightning quick pulse of energy throws all four massive mechs back a step. "-Still nothing compared to the power I wield."

He begins a slow walk, the first time he's actually begun moving on his own. He moves towards Tommy's Battlezord. Tommy calls out. "Hit him with everything." Inside the cockpit, Tommy brings his wrist up, a Dino Morpher, the key to his Dino Thunder powers, activates. From the black Brachiozord, an assortment of smaller zords begin rushing out. The horde of feral zords roar out at the former Soul Reaper. All the zords unleash powerful blasts at Aizen, once again engulfing him in a blaze of fury. However, there was one thing that told them it wasn't doing anything. The explosions were getting closer. He was still just walking towards them.

* * *

All of the other combatants stood in awe. While watching the battle, they each had their own feelings. "Aizen's having all the fun." Renji spat. He didn't like that they hadn't found a battle for themselves yet. Rukia beside him simply watches the battle where Aizen is.

"Aizen has the power of the Hyogoku. He has infinite stamina and a permanently rising power. It's good to let him use that power ahead of us. Let him be the first to fall after seeing how many he can take out."

Uryu nodded beside her, adjusting his glasses. "I can agree with that, but he does seem to be in the center of things right now." He glances over at Ichigo, who looks around in any location other than the battle. "No one is over this way."

Ichigo growls, exclaiming. "Come on! Kenpachi's been eliminated, but it feels like his sense of direction rubbed off on us!" Very far away, a pissed off reply came from the Bleach stands, Kenpachi screaming.

A ways away, Yusuke twitches, ready to leap at the giant mechanical marvels not too far away. "Man, I'm itching to beat someone." He sighs. "Kurama, think we should get in there?"

Instead of the clever red haired man replying, the orange haired pompadoured fighter slightly shaking. "Uh, you really wanna go against those giant monster sized robots!?" He yells.

Hiei replies. "While I'm getting annoyed standing aside, it wouldn't be very advantageous to go searching for a battle right now." He eyes the giant battle going on.

Kurama weighs in. "He's right. Our team is already down five members." He kneels down and places his hand on the ground. From under his sleeves, several tiny seeds fall out and work their way into the cracks of the floor. They've made several stops working around the battlefield, placing plants into the ground. Kurama had made the plan to use these plants to spread his will across the stage. For what end? Surveillance. He was able to use these plants to observe all of the battles and fights occurring within an area. He already had the two areas the zords were fighting at covered. It was his way of gathering info. "We need to keep ourselves together to deal with whoever we face in the best way possible."

Yusuke stares hard ahead. "Yeah, but as soon as those robots are down, I'm finding myself a fight."

Kuwabara nods slowly, sweating as he sees the giant hulks of metal. "Yeah. I'm with ya." He smirks and punches his right fist into his left hand, pumping himself up.

On the far side of the stage, the Leaf ninja are also observing the fight. Naruto can't help but feel a bit of dark nostalgia to when they had fought the Ten Tails. Kakashi had already made the suggestion to stay out of the battle, Shikamaru agreeing as he created countless strategies in his head about how to deal with these weapons should they turn their attention on the ninja.

Lee, for all his pumped energy, held back. Having used many of the gates already, gaining energy was more important right now. He turns towards their healer. "If those metal monsters come at us, I believe Sakura could counter them best with her strength."

Sakura smiles at the complement to her power, but shakes her head. "I should stay back still, just in case." However, her 'inner self' seems to contradict the statement, saying in her head, "CHA! If they come over here I'll crush them!"

Naruto closes his eyes, keeping his sage senses out to feel out anything that can come. Something twinged at his awareness. SOMEONE was going to do something soon, but they weren't currently in the thick of it. Sasuke? No, Sasuke was observing the battle as well, staying out of it. Sasuke was smart enough to think his actions through, even more-so than Naruto's full group. It was going to be an enemy. Whoever it was, if someone has the power to absolve this situation, they will earn Naruto's FULL attention.

* * *

The dino zords ran around in chaos. While most were busy fighting Aizen, the amount of zords was bleeding over into other battle areas. One zord rushing around was the Pteradactyl zord, flying through until a bolt of lightning strikes it from above. The bolt surges around it, striking point after point of its wings, until the zord falls from the sky and hits the ground.

On the massive zord's beak, the bolt strikes and lands, the electricity sparks away to reveal Laxus Dreyer of Fairy Tail. He scowled at the zord and began surging lightning into it. While it was struggling, the lightning was eradicating the circuitry and insides of the mechanical beast.

He scowled at the next zord coming, the ankylozord. However, just as it runs at him, a long metal pylon extends out and punches the beast, knocking it onto its side. It gets up, roaring out. The ankylozord is built like the dinosaur it's based on, but it's back is a shell with spinning blades, its tail like a flexible drill. However, it's found that one of the blades to its back has been gnawed off. On its back eating more of the metal is Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer consuming the metal.

It tries to spin the bladed back, only for Gajeel to create large pylons and plant them into the armor of the zord, stopping the rotation of the blades. It begins shaking and thrashing, only for Gajeel to continue eating, laughing happily every so often.

Laxus continues shocking and destroying the pterodactyl zord, destroying it from the inside out. In only a few moments, Gajeel has beaten his zord down and dismantled it, feasting on the remains. The two of them clean up as another two Dino zords head towards them, the Parasaurzord and Cephelazord. They each smirk as they charge the two new zords.

* * *

All the megazords are knocked back, Aizen standing dead center of a newly formed crater. He smiles as he cockily switches his gaze between them stagger. His gaze lands on the brachiozord, then the red battle zord. That one seemed to be the one calling the extras... While utterly crushing them one by one was enticing, he would surely grow bored if this went much longer.

That's when Tommy noticed the space around his zord darkening. Lines appeared on the ground, forming a square perimeter around the zord. From the square, black walls formed upward into the sky, completely cutting off the red battle zord from the rest of the world. Rather than simply react inside the cockpits, all of the zords seemed to move to react. Adam called out. "Tommy!"

Aizen smirks. "Hado #90." He waves his hand in a grand gesture, mostly for the fun and expressions he's sure will be on their faces. With the wave done, hand still out to the side, the black fades. The darkness disappears in an instant, revealing the battle zord erupting in sparks and small explosions at each of the joints. The entire mech falls apart, sparks still blasting around it, as Tommy falls from the zord. Sparks fly around him as his red Zeo powers fail. He hits the ground as the morph fails, leaving the ranger in his civilian form, clothes torn and writhing in pain as he struggles to get up.

In front of him, Aizen steps on his hand as he goes for another morph. The other worldly opponent smiles gleefully as the other zords all react. Adam calls out. "Guys, we need to get him off Tommy!" Adam's Super Zeo zord, Conner's Triceramax zord, and Andros' Astro Megazord all rush to swing weapons, trusting their skills enough to strike Aizen off Tommy without injuring him.

Aizen looks around as they all close in... their weapons swing... and they whiff. All the swings are just barely too far from Aizen, the tips of the blades swinging close. Aizen is confused, looking at the zords' legs. They didn't get close enough to hit? What stopped them? Was it a distraction?

"What's going on?!" Conner calls out.

Andros yells. "Something stopped us from getting close enough!"

Adam struggles to move his zord, but then notices something... his zord is levitating. "Guys..."

Aizen and Tommy indeed see that each of the zords are now levitating JUST enough to not be touching the ground in any way. Tommy takes the distraction to get his hand free and step away from Aizen, only to continue staring around them. It's at that moment Aizen senses the presence, feeling a cold chill. He hasn't reacted to something like this since his battle with Ichigo...

Aizen glances around, unable to find the source of this seemingly infinite power.

* * *

Kyo, Hotaru, Shinrei, Bontenmaru, Akira, and Akari land on the ground, shock on their faces as all the zords around them float slowly off the ground. Akira reacts. "This power I'm sensing. It's everywhere! It's gripped them all!"

However, Kyo follows his instincts, feeling out what's going on. His gaze, like binocular vision, sees to pick up a hint of where this is coming from. His confused, shock expression turns into an excited grin.

Sasuke Uchiha lands on top of some debris. His senses on high alert as he scans everything with his vision. Nothing gets through his eyes. This power reverberates through him as he can't understand this seemingly bottomless pit of power radiating around them. It's everywhere but from someone. It's flowing around them and through them... It's binding them in some way. His eyes locate the source as his vision snaps to, Rinnegan fully active and Sharingan in full Eternal Mangekyo form.

* * *

"What's going on?!" Kuwabara yells, seeing the zords in the distance float from the ground, thrashing and using boosters to try to shake free from whatever source of power holds them. "This is insane!"

Hiei sweats ever so slightly, teeth clenched. "This isn't good. Can you find it?" The long red haired fighter keeps himself under control, using the plants placed in the stage to locate the source.

"I've found him... And I'm not the only one looking in his direction."

His plants show him their view of the target.

Standing in the center of a large group of fighters. All the knights wielding glowing energy sabers stand at the ready. One stands in the center, his eyes closed. The power radiating and flowing both from and through him. The power coming from Luke Skywalker as he channels the force.

Luke's hand ever so slowly lifts. All the zords float higher, faster than before. Far in the distance, Laxus and Gajeel leap from the dinozords they were fighting as all the active zords float into the sky. Gajeel's eye twitches, shaken from the experience.

Luke's hand continues to rise, all the megazords and zords lifted into the sky, as Luke clenches his eyes shut, his hand stressing before making the simplest of gestures, a flicking wave.

* * *

Aizen and Tommy put their arms up, feeling wind kick up as the three zords are flung away, all three falling outside the stage. Tommy's eyes widen in shock and horror. "NO!" He turns, the Brachiozord and all the leftover dinozords all getting equally thrown off, disappearing into the abyssal void under the stage. He looks across the stage seeing with horror...

On the other end of the stage, Kyo watches all sixth zords all get flung off. All the hulks of metal unceremoniously falling into the deep abyss. . . Kyo's eyes widen in a mixture of emotions. Horror. Awe. Excitement. All fight for control of how he feels about this. His vision looks in the direction of the Star Wars team.

All at once, alongside TJ up in the Power Rangers stands, all eight of the rangers that piloted the zords land in civilian form: Adam, Andros, Conner, Wes, Eric, Troy, Jason, and Shane all stunned at what just happened. All eight were eliminated at once!

* * *

Naruto's steeled face scowls, his senses alerting him to every single bit of power that was just exerted. He knows exactly where the one responsible is. Naruto's power flares, his Kurama Cloak chakra whipping around him as he prepares to charge. "Guys, I'm pretty sure Sasuke is going to go right at the guy who did this... I need to back him up."

Shikamaru shakes a moment before calming himself. "That wasn't something to scoff at! We might need a cooler hea-"

It was at that moment, a blaster bolt speeds by them. Blue, similar to a collection of small energy rings. The shot strikes the most unsuspecting among them. It strikes Lee dead in the head. The shot blurs out of existence as Lee's eyes lose focus and consciously, falling over and hitting the ground at a dead drop.

All five Leaf shinobi react, Sakura grabbing Lee and dashing for cover along with the rest of them. Naruto, shocked as all of them, looks to see where the shot came from. His senses extend out.

Far away, up on a second level of the stage with columns connected the edge of the stage, stands the mandalorian mercenary, Boba Fett. Using a stun setting, he picked one of the five, and that happened to be the green one that had previously been flaring with power, skin red, and recovering. He struck before the recovery was full.

Back with the leaf, Naruto and Shikamaru tracked the attack. Naruto scowled. "Alright, Shikamaru, change of plans." His senses given to him from his Tailed Beast Chakra senses the dark intent of many of the fighters on the field. "There's already plenty of people going for the guy that did this. Instead, I'm going to take out that sniper!"

Shikamaru nods. "Then I'll come with you." He looks at Kakashi. "Given the power of our enemies, Kakashi is better suited to keep enemies off of Sakura. I'll come with you to observe the enemies."

With that, the two of them rush off, leaving Sakura to treat Lee and Kakashi to stand with them.

* * *

Aizen and Tommy stand in shock at what just occurred. They glance in the direction of Luke, but eventually they glance at each other. It's all on him. Tommy is all alone... He scowls. His zeo powers have failed and need time to be prepared again. Aizen smirks again, now fully okay with continuing.

The former Soul Reaper charges him, Tommy reacting. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" He hits the morpher and leaps into the air for his morphing sequence, a black suit forming around him. In the air, he decides to go for broke. He's going to have to use more than just this! His Might Morphin morpher appearing in his hand. In the air, he puts both hands forward. "Tigerzord!"

Aizen ducks back, Tommy smashing down in a storm of white and black energies. His two ranger forms fuse as he pulls out Saba the Tiger Sword as well as his Brachistaff. He dual wields them as he dashes at Aizen, the smile on his face never leaving.

In a show of martial arts and weapon skills, Tommy swings expertly in a flurry of attacks, Aizen raising an arm to block both weapons. Aizen's other hand raises, a ball of energy forming and launching a beam. Tommy ducks the beam, the power going far into the void behind him. Aizen kicks, the ranger blocking the strike with block his weapons. He's launched back, skidding on his feet to a halt.

He charges up his Brachiostaff, forming a ball of energy and sending it back at his enemy. Aizen smirks, punching the attack and clashing, the impending explosion obscuring the area in front of him. From the smoke, Tommy strikes forward with Saba, the blade impaling Aizen in the gut.

Before pausing at this, Tommy pushes forward, shoving Aizen with all his might towards the edge of the arena. He will win! Right at the edge, he looks up at Aizen's face, seeing a successful smile. "I'm sorry, but this ends."

Aizen's body morphs in an illusion, disappearing. Tommy snaps around, only for Aizen's hand to grab him by the throat. Aizen steps forward, holding Tommy over the edge of the stage. Aizen smiles. "I always wanted to change the shape of the world, but I'll settle for knowing I ended one entirely instead."

Tommy struggles, only for Aizen to emit power from his hand, a pulse launching Tommy from the grip and out into the abyss... Tommy lands in the stands in his civilian form.

* * *

The Grand Priest smiles. Behind him, both of the Zenos cheer loudly.

"Yes! That was EXCITING!"

"EXCITING EXCITING!"

The Grand Priest smirks as he calls out. "Tommy Oliver has fall from the stage. The Universe of the Power Rangers has officially lost all of its fighters." The rangers all grimace and stare out, shocked.

Both the Zenos raise their hands. "Aaaaand! Erase!" They yell together.

In a brief flicker, all ten rangers, as well as their equivalent Kai stand in, disappear. All evidence of them in the stands is gone, fully cementing to everyone fully the consequences of this tournament. . . After a moment of pause, they all shake off the shock. This was far from over.

The battle continues... in Round 3.

 _ **The Power Rangers wanted to die... They had the BEST teamwork. They had lightspeed reactions. They had country destroying levels of powers. And what did they do? One group faced a guy that they never would be able to properly hit to beat, and the other team faced the guy who makes team battles horrid. Worse than that, the fact they used ALL their zords at once. Had only one team done so, Luke would have thrown them out and then gotten the attention he needed, letting the other team call zords without consequence. However, the fact that in order to survive, they picked the WORST fights and all went zords at once...**_

 _ **Boba, being part of the Star Wars crew, would not be bothered watching the fight like most others would be. This round functioned differently because of the attention of giant massive robots appearing and then getting thrown off. This turn, Boba was free to snipe someone, and we had rolled for where he was watching, which was the Naruto starting area, and then rolled which of the fight he would fire at. Too bad for Lee. However, he DOES have a healer, but it'll take a turn for him to get back up, which occupies Sakura, so Kakashi is on his own to defend them. However, Boba is going to need all the help in the world next round.**_

 _ **Also, for anyone curious, Luke can move entire fleets with just his power. He's bar none the strongest person here. And guess what? He just highlighted that fact to everyone. Let's see how everyone fairs against this tournament's Jiren next time. . .**_

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **Sakura**_

 _ **Kakashi**_

 _ **Shikamaru**_

 _ **Lee (Unconcious.)**_

 _ **Bleach:**_

 _ **Ichigo**_

 _ **Rukia**_

 _ **Renji**_

 _ **Uryu**_

 _ **Aizen**_

 _ **Toshiro**_

 _ **Byakuya**_

 _ **Fairy Tail:**_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _ **Laxus**_

 _ **Gildarts.**_

 _ **Yu Yu Hakusho:**_

 _ **Yusuke**_

 _ **Hiei**_

 _ **Kurama**_

 _ **Kuwabara**_

 _ **Yomi**_

 _ **Final Fantasy:**_

 _ **Warrior of Light (Using his final form and injured heavily)**_

 _ **Squall**_

 _ **Noctis(Recovering from use of Armiger)**_

 _ **Lightning**_

 _ **Zidane**_

 _ **Star Wars:**_

 _ **Luke**_

 _ **Jaina**_

 _ **Kyle**_

 _ **Boba Fett**_

 _ **Leia**_

 _ **Cilghal**_

 _ **Kyp**_

 _ **Krayt (Slight injury)**_

 _ **Corran**_

 _ **Ben**_

 _ **Samurai Deeper Kyo:**_

 _ **Kyo**_

 _ **Kyoshiro (Injured)**_

 _ **Hotaru (Nearly recovered)**_

 _ **Shinrei**_

 _ **Bontenmaru**_

 _ **Akira**_

 _ **Akari**_

 _ **Benitora (Partially drained. Mostly okay)**_

 _ **Yukimura (used 2/5 of stamina with Sekireigan)**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **Power Rangers:**_

 _ **ELIMINATED! FUCKED BY DICE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So... college happened. I was actually getting a good once a week update on this when started, but college is a whore. Doesn't help that this chapter is possibly the longest singular update or post I've ever put up on here...**_

 _ **Alright, so now we get to go back to the "Battle one, Battle two" format. Everything is about to kick back into overdrive. Star Wars seemed to have a steady hold what with having not lost a single man AND having the nuke on their team. However, let's see how long that lasts with everyone else firmly locked onto them. This will be fun. Enter Shao Khan voice.**_

 _ **Round 3: FIGHT!**_

* * *

Kurama continues to monitor Luke Skywalker and the group of Jedi. He was not about to go chasing after a fight without knowing what they'd be facing. Yusuke, however, was itching to go after seeing that display. "Come on! We need to do something. We can't let this go much longer." He directs his words at Kurama. "And I'm no coward either. If these guys are as strong as you fear, then it would be better to take them on when others are on them as well. If they aren't that strong, then I'll just kick their ass!"

Hiei growls, the only sound made in his silence. He actually wholeheartedly agrees with the spirit detective. This standing on the sidelines, while he's sure has its benefit, is not what he was ever known to stand for. However, this was Kurama who was directing them. Hiei takes little from anyone, but he knows better than to disregard his best friend.

Kurama nods towards them. "I'm going to continue monitoring who we should direct our full attention at. However, if you want a fight that might swing some things in our favor..." He trails off and stares into the distance to everyone's right. "There are three fighters engaged against each other there. It would be advantageous of us for them to get going. They may come at us from behind, whoever wins."

Yusuke smirks, ramming one fist into his other open hand. "Perfect. Kuwabara, let's go!" He nods towards Kurama and takes off.

"Right!" the orange haired swordsman follows.

Kurama glances at Hiei. "Are you not going too?"

Hiei huffs. "Those two fools can babysit each other. Besides, I know something in your head. I'll stand guard a bit longer. However, take too long and I'm finding a fight myself." Kurama chuckles and nods.

Far off, Naruto and Shikamaru rush along together. Every so often, Naruto's senses alert them to another shot as they rush across the devastated environment. Every so often, they pass a few pieces of the zords that weren't thrown off by Luke's display earlier. Naruto can sense the intentions of the field. Things were about to get heavy. Shikamaru kept his senses on what they could see on their way to this sniper.

Naruto knew the sniper needed to be dealt with. Sakura would be taking a bit to get Lee back on his feet. With only Kakashi back there to defend them... No, he trusted Kakashi to do what he could. He trusted Sakura. He also knew Lee wouldn't go down so easily.

As they close in on ground zero, previously the Star Wars team's starting area, the Jedi all remain wary. Kyle steps a bit in front of the group. "Master Skywalker, I think you've riled some of them up."

Luke nodded to his former apprentice. "They saw the power of the Force. Now, they'll come to challenge it. We should be cautious." There was a quick sensation that pierced through himself and one other. He and Jaina each turn their heads away.

Jaina turns back to Luke. "Boba Fett is about to have company. I have a bad feeling."

The uncle and niece lock eyes. She was once trained by Boba Fett, trained how to take down a Force user. While 'friends' is not a term to use, he was still someone she's spent time with towards a goal. Luke was also keen on teamwork. Boba was their cover. He nods at her as she breaks into a sprint away from the group.

Jaina blitz's through the terrain, Force Speed empowering her along. She senses the presence closing in on Boba. Two of them. She vaults over debris, coming down towards Naruto and Shikamaru.

 _ **Battle One**_

Jaina activates her violet saber, swiftly slashing at the Hokage, who narrowly dodges him. Strange, she thought only Jedi would have the advantage of enhanced senses. She KNEW this attack wouldn't have triggered conventional senses. She goes into a flurry, Naruto pulling a kunai out to block. It's cut through by the saber right away. Naruto moves back, dodging and ducking slashes. In a single spin, he ducks a slash and throws a kick. Jaina's precognition alerts her to the attack, side stepping the kick. However, she senses the power of the environment, nature. The power warps from the kick, striking her gut as if he had actually kicked her. She's propelled away, landing with a pained grunt.

Now, Naruto is on the attack. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Smoke clouds the area before disappearing, revealing 10 Narutos. Several rush towards her as she steps back into Form V, Shien stance. Using the style's emphasis on aggressive counters, she blocks strikes with her saber and counters back, eliminating six clones.

This isn't good. Not only are his senses and speed on her level, but he can divide attention. She senses below her, Naruto ripping from the ground in an uppercut. She leans back, falling into her Juyo style. She needs to get control and back on offense. He slashes through the clone, turning to see two more Narutos with energy orbs in each one's right hand. "Rasengan!"

Sticking to the Juyo, she ducks one of the orbs, slashing one clone out, but the other closes in. She throws her off hand up, force push. She presses her hand right against the Rasengan as the push from her blast clashes with the spiraling power of the Rasengan. In a burst, both are launched back.

Naruto lands. So this one wasn't just a clone! Jaina lands as well, her hand numbed from the clash. She works through the pain and throws her hand up. Force pull! Naruto is wrenched towards her. His mind flashes back. This isn't any different from his battles with Nagato, also called Pain. Sasuke also has this technique, too.

Yellow chakra arms spawn from his back, grabbing into the ground to halt himself from being pulled in by Jaina. Naruto pulls out two kunai, throwing them at Jaina, but the Jedi halts the projectiles right in front of her. One is a traditional kunai, the other a three pronged kunai with an inscription on the hilt. . .

Jaina, seeing Naruto being held still, throws her saber at him. The saber closes in as Naruto smirks. Just before hitting, the Hokage flickers in a flash of yellow, the saber flying through and hitting nothing. Naruto reappears gripping the three pronged kunai right in front of Jaina. Flying Thunder God Jutsu!

Jaina's shock lasts but a millisecond. Naruto back swings with the kunai, Jaina catching the wrist with one arm. She throws her free hand to push him back, but Naruto's off hand clasps her's, palm to palm, his chakra blocking the brunt of the push.

The two remain locked against each other. Jaina's eyes close. The saber far behind Naruto whips back, closing in on his back. Naruto's focus changes, a chakra hand growing from his back to clash its hand into the saber blade, halting it.

Naruto's weapon hand flicks his kunai, the blade passing the two's clasped hands and nicking his own thumb. Naruto grins, Jaina's eyes looking shocked as Naruto's hand manipulates hers, performing hand signs with his and her hands.

Acting quickly, Jaina's hands both crackle with electricity. Use of Force Lightning is rare for most Jedi, but most of the upper tier of the New Jedi Order are quite powerful in it. She tries to channel the lightning through her hands directly into Naruto, but the ninja flickers away to his thrown kunai. He slams his off hand into the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke obscures the area between them. From the smoke, a massive toad appears. Jaina frowns. This guy just keeps coming with more techniques.

Naruto calls out. "Gamakichi! Use Water Bullet!" The toad responds, seeming to intake air. Naruto places his palm on the toad's back. He mixes his wind style and his toad's water style, the two natures combining as he fires a powerful blast of water like a giant bullet!

Quick reaction! Her arms drop to her sides then raise, a cracked panel of the ground in front of her folding upward to make a wall. The rapid wind and water shot hits, wind screeching around the edges of the wall, the wall cracking with holes appearing to let wind pierce through, and water streaming and whipping off the wall. Jaina's right foot slides back, arms moving to her side. She throws them forward, the remains of the wall getting launched back at the giant toad. Gamakichi crouches then leaps into the sky.

Naruto atop of the toad's back performs his signature seal. A puff appeared beside him as he spun in place, grabbing the hands of his newly appeared clone and throwing it down to the stage. He immediately picked up pace, spinning and whipping around grabbing newly puffing clones popping into existence. He launches them. One by one to bring a hail of Naruto's machine gunning at the Jedi.

Jaina ignites her saber, performing a flourish, whipping her weapon around in a flashy display. Each movement both dodges an oncoming clone attack and slashes it, causing a smokescreen to wash over the area as the clones keep coming.

Mid-flourish, her left hand palm strikes the air to the side. Gamakichi suddenly feels a Force wave strike him from the side, quickly finding the void under him and not the stage. "Dang! Sorry buddy!" The toad yells out.

Naruto nods at him. "It's fine!" The toad poofs away, Naruto throwing his Flying Thunder God kunai back over the stage and teleporting to it. He begins free fall down toward his opponent, creating mass shadow clones, a storm of Narutos descending towards her.

Jaina's hands thrust up, lightning coursing through her fingertips. From her spawns UNLIMITED POWER, thundering lightning blasting out in a cone above her. All the Narutos react, moving and dodging in the sky as the lightning forks and cracks all around him. The streaks and forks of sparking electricity strike clone after clone. The clones get closer to the source of the attack, making the lightning have fewer space between the forking and branching paths and destroying more clones.

Naruto dodges another fork of lightning as the last clone is hit. He forms a rasengan, coming right down at her. Jaina leaps back, the rasengan hitting the ground and blasting up smoke and debris. Two massive chakra hands reach from each side of the smoke and attempt to clamp onto Jaina. She throws her hands up, performing a repulse, the wave shockwaving out and bashing back both chakra hands.

Jaina charges, speeding up as she sprints. Naruto matches her at full speed, his arms beefing up as extra layers of chakra form around his arms. He brings both arms up as Jaina clashes her saber on them. The saber slowly cuts into the layers of chakra, but Naruto pushes back, the two moving into an intense flurry of slashes vs punches and jabs.

Taking a risk, she attempts to impale him and succeeds, the saber sticking through his back. His pain contorts in pain and anger, his eyes finally turning into fox slit eyes as two chakra hands sprout from his gut and grip the saber still, keeping it in place. Jaina tries to wrench the saber free, but it's held in a vice grip. Naruto grips her wrist with his left hand, his right forming a rasengan.

Just before he can thrust the attack into her, she decides to try an all out mental attack. She clenches her eyes in concentration as Naruto's face contorts in more pain, the veins showing at his temples. She rips her saber free from his gut. She whips back at him to strike again, her eyes snapping open. She stops, saber hand caught by Naruto's right hand.

The entire environment is gone, the two of them standing locked in a black void. The sounds of other battles and the void is changed to an echoing nothingness. There's the sound of a water droplet in water, the ripples passing by them.

Naruto speaks, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "Calm down." She looks up past him, seeing a mass of fur. Darkened red fills her vision as two GIANT versions of Naruto's fox eyes stare at her from the darkness. A massive fox peers at her, and she clenches her teeth at the presence. "Both of you." Naruto finishes.

He throws her back, the black space they just saw disappearing as they both skid to a halt on the stage. Jaina quickly realizes that she was just in his mindscape. So this explains the power she feels from him. She scowls, backing into a stance. However, Naruto stands straight, giving a hardened look.

"I want you and everyone here to know something." He states. She holds her stance, but stops from initiating another exchange. "I want you to know that while we are fighting, I will not stand for all of you losing your universes. I understand a feeling of pride, or maybe a feeling that you need to be the one to win to guarantee it, but once this is over, I'm using the wish given at the end of this to bring you all back." He finishes. "I also feel like you will do the same."

Jaina narrows her eyes. "You're correct. Your point in bringing it up? We still need to fight to get through this."

Naruto nods. "True, but I can feel your negative emotions, as well as everyone." This surprises her. He smiles at the confusion in her. "I'm saying that I think very few people here wouldn't just bring the rest of us back. We're all heroes of our universes. Instead of fighting like we're trying to kill each other." He reaches his arm out, hand clenched into a fist. "How about we simply enjoy the chance to cross paths?"

She considers why he would want to say this all the sudden. "You're stopping this fight to make sure I'm having fun like you are?" She scowls at him. Jedi weren't typically meant to enjoy combat. The Juyo style she incorporates DOES utilize emotion in such a way, involving a mindset that borders on dark emotion. However, he's not wrong. This moment is an unparalleled experience. Her stance drops. "How about this? Whichever one of us loses promises to bring back all the universes lost, and to refuse to lose." Sure, he just said this, but this time she's sensing his motives in the force.

Naruto smiles, his fist still extended as he nods. She senses his emotions, coming to smile as her left hand comes up and extends a fist. "Then don't disappoint me. My name is Jaina Fel-Solo, Sword of the Jedi Order."

Naruto smirks. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." His power erupts as his eyes glow. "Let's GO Kurama!" With proper introductions out, his fist withdraws as he forms a sign. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He speeds ahead, clones popping into existence. They all begin throwing their Flying Thunder God kunai. However, rather than throw at Jaina, they throw in differing areas around her. That's when all the Narutos begin rapidly porting between all the kunai, a storm of yellow energy empowered ninja flickering in and out of each and every direction. Simply looking at it could cause seizures.

Jaina tracks with her eyes, but it's no use. There's no way to predict which kunai each and every enemy will port to. Instead, she shuts her eyes. Sight distracts, keeps you too focused on the senses everyone has. She feels out the area, and feels out through the Force. In visualization, to her, it's as it she's got a helmet on, blocking her sight, and around her are dozens of training probes, droids that fire stun shots for lightsaber training.

He controls her saber, moving back into a Djem So stance, Form V. In her mind, one of the probe droids fires, and she reacts to deflect it. In real time, Jaina's saber deflects an arm holding a rasengan. He deflect makes the clone clutch its arm and stumble. In her mind, she spins and slashes the probe droid that just shot at her. In the real world, she cuts down the clone, a satisfying pop sounding. She smoothly falls back into her stance. With this many enemies, this was the best way to fight.

To her senses, all of the probe droids fire at once, from different angles and distances, all the Naruto's begin moving and porting towards her to attack. Jaina deflects a rasengan into another clone, spin countering to kill the first clone. She ducks, smoothly transitioning to Form II, Makashi, the dueling style. She jabs with a riposte, impaling another clone. Transitioning to a backhand grip, she impales an attacker from behind, then whirls around in a flourish, striking two more clones.

She deflects one clone aside and force pulls another clone to her, twisting around it to use it as a human shield from another attack. She strikes the next attacker and side kicks a clone back, intermixing martial strikes with her saber slashes. She nimbly leaps up five feet, two chakra arms erupting from the ground at her legs and missing, as she comes down and stabs the ground, a muffled pop sounding underneath.

Before she can react, a fist crashes into her jaw. Faster! They get stronger and faster the less there are! She's launched away, skipping along the ground before hitting flat against an ripped upward chunk of the battlefield. She coughs out, her air being knocked and her vision snapping black despite her eyes being open now. She catches herself and gathers her bearings as only one Naruto stands, his one hand up with a spiral of energy shaped like a shuriken. The energy makes a high pitched hum as Naruto rears his hand back before launching it at her. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

The spiral closes in, but Jaina recovers enough. She speeds forward and ducks to the side, the attack moving past her. It'll hit the chunk of earth she just got hit into, so she should still move away from it-

That's when the spiraling four blades around the spherical center extend out. Jaina's eyes widen as she brings her saber up to slash at the attack's out blades, but she senses the impending expansion of the sphere. She pushes with all her power as the Rasenshuriken blows up in a dome of wind energy. However, the side of the dome is indented with Jaina pushing against the attack.

In a clash, an explosion occurs, the blast obscuring Jaina from Naruto's vision. However, Naruto still senses her. She's hurt, but she's well off. What DOES surprise him is the sudden grip at his throat. He shudders, hands reaching up to his throat as he's confused. The smoke and debris clears to reveal a pained and hurt Jaina looking powerfully pissed. Her saber arm is torn up, damaged, as her hand barely holds her saber. Her off hand is raised, her hand clenching as she raises Naruto a few inches from the ground, pulling him towards the edge of the stage.

She clenches her teeth, knowing she was using a sith application of grip to keep him still, but all she needed was to throw him off. However, that's when several chakra arms come out, locking Naruto in place directly in front of Jaina, her back to the stage edge. She concentrates her power to force him to move, but he holds still, staring dead on at her.

Without any clue to the next action, the yellow chakra bursts from the Hokage, a giant fox shaped head of energy forming around his body with its gaping maw facing the Jedi. Naruto coughs out his response. "Tailed..." Chakra bubbles out and collects into a concentrated ball point blank between them. "Beast..." The ball of energy condenses in a pure black orb. "BOMB!"

Jaina swiftly attempts to bring up her saber arm, her off hand gripping as well in a guard before her vision is blinded in light. A massive shot of energy blasts and explodes, a section of the stage side cracking and falling from the shockwave. In the debris, a lightsaber falls as well.

The debris clears, Naruto standing clear as day, holding Jaina by the collar. Jaina's consciousness fades as Naruto lets her go. However, he subtly places some of his healing power into her, letting her fall off the stage and land in the Star Wars stands. Having been minorly healed, she manages to stand up in the stands, locking eyes with him down on the stage. Naruto smiles and nods at her as he turns to go back to the other fights.

He quickly senses out for Shikamaru. When he'd first created shadow clones against Jaina, Shikamaru had used the smoke to get away to continue on after the sniper, Boba Fett. He senses out, focusing on the upper secondary level of the stage where Boba Fett was, only to snap in surprise. Shikamaru... lost?

 _ **Battle two**_

Shikamaru stands against Boba, a shadow connecting them. This would usually be a very advantageous position. However, this was anything but. The two are stuck, square against each other.

The fight hasn't gone well since the start. His enemy has special sensor equipment and saw Shikamaru coming. Now, while Shikamaru knew from the get go that his enemy would be exclusively long range, but he wasn't even close to prepared for his enemy having a jetpack to keep him well out of range from Shikamaru's attacks.

At that point, it was up to Shikamaru to get him out of the air... much easier said than done. However, through a mix of explosives, tools, and use of his shadows to throw sections of the stage up at him, he got the bounty hunter close enough to the ground to connect a shadow. Having halted him, he managed to damage the jetpack, then used his shadow stitching on him. That failed due to the Mandalorian armor's strength.

Shikamaru growls. This is how the two ended up in this predicament. Shikamaru had him under control, but he's used far too much of his chakra to get this far. Shikamaru decides that he'll need to use an explosive. He reaches back to his pouch at his lower back. His hand reaches in. Mirroring this gesture due to the possession, Boba's hand moves behind his own back. Shikamaru draws a kunai with a paper bomb tied to it. Boba, however, uses a magnetic tool in the glove of his gauntlet, pulling a tool hidden under his jetpack.

Shikamaru and Boba mirror each other as the ninja throws the paper bombed kunai at Boba Fett. However, Boba Fett also throws something, a bomb of his own. Shikamaru's eyes widen, thinking he made sure his enemy didn't have a hidden weapons pound behind him, then eyes the glove. Damn it! The bomb thrown by the bountry hunter threw explodes, destroying the kunai and paper bomb and breaking the jutsu holding him. Boba drops down, firing the rocket from his jetpack. The rocket travels through the smoke, Shikamaru uses a shadow stitching to blow of the rocket before it hits. The blast manages to launch the strategist over the edge of the stage, but he sticks to the wall, standing.

He breathes sound, managing to save himself. However, Boba flies overhead, firing up his flame thrower. The flame spout lights up the Nara's vision. This is when time seems to stop. Shikamaru's mind goes a mile a minute. He uses exclusively ranged weapons. He's got heavy armor that's difficult to damage. He specializes in explosive and flame weapons at medium range and blasters at long. The only way to beat this guy is close combat!

Quickly tossing his jacket off and throwing it at the flames, he charges. Using the jacket as a short lived barrier, he pushes through the flames and strikes Boba up onto the stage. He pulls out one of the specialty knives he'd inherited from his old sensei, Asuma, charging the blade with chakra as he moves at Boba Fett. The bounty hunter pulls forth a hilt...

However, just before he can secure the victory, a green blade ignites the blade and impales Shikamaru's shoulder. His right arm drops, unable to move as Shikamaru screams in pain. Boba Fett uses his jetpack to fly back over the edge, shutting the lightsaber off and letting Shikamaru drop over the edge.

Damn. Like almost every time, Shikamaru analyzed the situation, but didn't account for a detail he couldn't have known about, and he'd exhausted his chakra despite thinking of strategies dozens of moves left to go. However, he was faced against an opponent that was well equipped to take him down...

Shikamaru lands in the Naruto stands. Damn it. Sorry Naruto.

 _ **Battle three**_

Darth Krayt is knocked back, skidding to a halt. Damn it. He's cornered. Before him stood two warriors from Final Fantasy, Squall and Zidane. There was very little he could do. Not two against one. He'd tried to get back to his team, but couldn't get past them.

He stands tall, igniting his red blade. No use crying about it. He will have to just try to take one or both of them out with him. Letting anger flow through him, he engaged the two. He exchanges fast blows with Squall, clashing and moving back, before using the force to throw back Zidane. However, that split second going after the monkey bastard leaves him open as Squall uses the move Fated Circle, side slashing Krayt back towards the edge of the area.

Krayt fires back using lightning, the bolts scorching the ground towards the two warriors. However, Squall builds up power around him, his own aura blocking the lightning.

Zidane is shocked and moves back. "Squall!"

The brown haired man concentrates. "Don't worry." He brings his sword up above him. One might believe he's called forth power of the elements as a blue flame-like energy forms around his sword, thickening and extending the blade into the sky. Bigger. Bigger. Bigger. It keeps growing until he smirks at the attack.

Krayt stares up at the impending attack, completely shocked by the display as Squall grips tight on his weapon handle with both hands and brings down the massive slash. "Blasting Zone!" Blue energy blinds Krayt and it engulfs him, the massive blade coming down and smashing him into the ground before blasting him away, off the arena.

The attack ends, the energy dissipating back to Squall's original gunblade. He smirks and controls his breathing after the exertion. He turns to Zidane. "Come on. Let's go."

 _ **Battle four**_

Two v two. Lightning Farron leaps forward, slashing and clashing against Yukimura Sanada. Above them, Noctis Caelum and Sasuke Sarutobi clash as well, both pushing apart. The two teams of two land opposite of one another.

Yukimura smiles. "Oh dear, these two are fast enough to keep up with us." He lazily steps forward. "Sasuke, take your pick. I already tried to set you up with that blue haired girl, so you get first dibs this time."

Sasuke sighs, endlessly tired of his master's shit. He glares at his enemies, focusing on whichever matches his ferocity. The one that matches is Lightning, glaring back as she readies her sword and shield. Sasuke charges his sword with electricity, his eyes turning crimson. He ramps up the power and charges Lightning.

Like against Lucy and Wendy, he channels his lightning through the ground, creating a net along the area of his target. The net shocks and limits her movement, but his follow up strike is parried, Lightning throwing him back. She shakes at the shocks, but powers out of it, firing thundaga and firaga at Sasuke. The ranged attack pushes Sasuke back, but she frees herself to pursue him.

Yukimura's smile disappears, seeing Lightning almost effortlessly push Sasuke back at his most powerful. He tries to speed to intervene, but a dagger throw cuts him off, Noctis teleporting to it and striking Yukimura back.

Noctis begins switching between weapons, swords for up close, lances to thrust and push in, and throwing ninja stars at Yukimura whenever he moves back. Yukimura ramps up the speed, gaining distance. He moves to speed around Noctis, only for the prince before him to switch to a cannon. The powerful shot explodes the area the samurai had been running towards, cutting him off.

He glances at Noctis, barely catching his image flickering away in a teleport. Yukimura slides back, Noctis, lance in hand, impaling the ground. Noctis growls in frustration. This guy was good at moving. Time for a tactic change.

He looks at the environment. When the tournament started, it was but a single flat surface with with the tower in the center. Now, there was broken debris in various areas, destroyed robot chunks, and scraped crevices abound. Yukimura is already about to begin using the cover to try to help his friend.

Charging up magic, he leaps onto a ledge of rubble. He fires ice, freezing the environment with Blizzaga. Yukimura's route around Noctis freezes, having him keep himself from falling by jabbing his sword into the ground for a hold. Having found his target, Noctis then charges Thundaga, lightning sparking down at Yukimura. The swordsman dashes back, out of the ice. The thunder destroys the area he'd just stood in.

Yukimura, now serious, stares at Noctis with an undertone of anger. He sees a large strike of lightning intermixed with fire in the distance. Sasuke is in trouble against that woman. He needs to put this man before him down. Yukimura sighs, knowing he'll have to use Sekireigan.

Noctis sighs, taking the lull in the fight to breath. Using too much magic at once can cause a short recharge period. He waits to see what his enemy will do. He could also tell that Lightning could beat that child. The kid was strong, but not on their level. All he needs to do is either beat this Yukimura guy or last long enough to gain a numbers advantage.

Yukimura starts walking towards the raven haired man, his steps picking up. Noctis readies himself. Something is going to happen. Noctis keeps his eye on his target until five more appeared from him. Six Yukimura's appear as they all rush him, faster than even he can properly defend against.

Yukimura eyes Noctis with the intent to kill. "Sekireigan!" Noctis uses Reflect and Barrier to counter, the hexagonal shapes forming around him and making a sphere wall around him. The barrier is suddenly smashed against. Noctis lowers the barrier, seeming to be fine before the pain hits. He clutches his side, feeling the wet warm texture of blood.

He looks up at Yukimura, who wears a surprised and impressed look. "It seems only one of the attacks got through." Yukimura still glares with a killer like intent, but he smiles again soon after. His happy friendly demeanor is back. "I'll be back to throw you off after helping Sasuke." He dashes around Noctis, who still stands with his side clutched.

Noctis growls, using fire magic to sear his wound shut.

Yukimura continues rushing towards Sasuke and Lightning's battle, breathing hard. Only two more Sekireigans left with his stamina. Just as he makes it about 40 yards from the injured prince behind him, he detects an incoming attack. He stops and dashes back, a sword striking the ground. He turns to slash, his counter attack being parried by a lance before two more blades spark into existence and strike Yukimura, knocking him back.

Injured, Yukimura glares forward, Noctis standing surrounded by 13 weapons floating around him, his Armiger release. Yukimura's eyes widen at the weapon array, recognizing some of them as weapons Noctis has been using: A massive battle axe, an eloquent crossbow, a large four bladed ninja star, a chainsaw like greatsword, a large shield, a two handed mace, a royal scepter, a trident, a pair of twin dual swords, three different other one handed swords, and a katana.

All the weapons float seemlessly around him in a flurry. Noctis glares at Yukimura, ready to put him down.

The samurai glares. It seems he won't be able to get around it. He might expend all of his stamina on this next strike. He won't be able to use Sekireigan anymore, but he can still help Sasuke against his opponent. That will be worth it. Yukimura separates into various images of himself. Unlike the normal 6, this time he doubles the move, numbering at 12! "Double Sekireigan!"

He was able to speed blitz Noctis before. He's hoping to get through to him again. All 12 of himself move at once, blurring around Noctis in a pack hunt pattern. Suddenly, all 12 dash directly at Noctis from all sides. Noctis, however, tracks Yukimura with his eye. The two lock gazes as all the attacks come.

This was unexpected. This release not only made Noctis stronger and had more control of weapons... it also made him faster! Then another realization: math... 12 attacks...

13 weapons controlled at once. One strike is blocked by the shield. Noctis throws his star projectile into the oncoming Yukimura, striking him and making the image and attack disappear. The axe, trident, scepter, greatsword, and mace each block attacks, the chainsaw on the massive sword spinning through that Yukimura's blade and through the image. The rest are blocked by the Noctis' swords.

The images of Yukimura all disappear, leaving the real one with his sword stuck between the dual Swords of the Wanderer. Noctis, keeps the weapon locked with his perfect control of the floating weapons, aiming the cross at Yukimura's chest. In any other situation, Yukimura would move, but the sudden exhaustion of using the Double Sekireigan hits. Almost as hard as the crossbow shot that strikes through his gut, launching Yukimura back and skidding on the ground.

Yukimura lands in a heap, unable to move and bleeding from the gut. He lets out pained grunts trying to get up. Noctis, however, steps to him, his Armiger release ending. He bends over, grabbing and throwing Yukimura's sword away before pulling the samurai up, one arm over his shoulder.

He walks Yukimura over, who simply chuckles pained. "You... You are much stronger than I expected."

Noctis awkwardly shrugs, carrying the other man along. "So were you." He waits a moment. "I'm sorry for this, but I have a kingdom to go back to."

Yukimura startles at that. "Heh... You too huh?" The two chuckle. Yukimura nods. "I wished to become Shogun of my land. You might have beat me, but I believe my team will be victorious." He looks at Noctis as they reach the edge of the arena. "However, hearing that I was defeated by a ruler fighting for his people... that's good enough for me." Noctis releases him, giving him a nod as Yukimura stumbles off over the side.

The fall is short before he suddenly appears in his stands. Yukimura appears on his back, staring up into the void sky. He can't move. Only a few second later does he hear another person appear beside him. He smiles at the unconscious 12 year old that appeared beside him. "I'm sorry I failed you, Sasuke. I'm proud you came this far with me."

Back down on the stage, Noctis reunited with Lightning. Lightning sees Noctis' state. "You used Armiger again? Doesn't that drain you?"

Noctis chuckles nervously. "As long as I don't use it again too soon, I should be fine." He sighs. "Let's go."

The two rush off for another battle.

 _ **Battle five**_

Warrior of Light, still in his Knight transformation, is beaten back, falling to a knee. He breathes heavy. Damn it, this two on one shit is getting old. Benitora and Kyoshiro were working in tandem, the faster and stronger Kyoshiro beating at WoL's defenses as Benitora uses his spear to jab and score light hit after light hit.

The knight moves back and blocks a spear jab, only for Kyoshiro to appear behind him, a Mizuchi attack leaving slashes all over the knight's back. He stumbles, only to get bashed back, landing on his back.

Kyoshiro and Benitora stand side by side as they get ready to end this. Kyoshiro's stamina reserves aren't great, so he can't let this go on much more.

Kyoshiro lunges in, using a Suzaku strike at the Knight. The warrior is still unable to properly determine how to perfectly clash the technique, especially while worn down this much, the fire bird hitting and burning him. Through the flames, Benitora goes for a final strike with his spear.

The spear closes in on WoL's chest... "SPIRIT SWORD!" An orange beam like saber extends from a distance, striking Benitora's weapon aside and saving the would-be victim. Kuwabara dashes in and slides to a halt in front of WoL, wielding saber of energy conjured from his right hand. He stands tall. "How dare you gang up on an injured opponent!"

WoL, confused, tilts his head. "You are away I am an enemy, right?"

Kuwabara flashes a grin. "I am a man of honor! I can't stand by and watch a fellow 'knight' get ganged up on!" He takes a dramatic pose. He powers his saber and extends it before doing a sweeping slash at Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro blocks, but finds the attack is FAR too powerful for him to take. With the swing, Kyoshiro is thrown back, skidding to a halt near Benitora.

WoL steps to Kuwabara's side. "Are you sure about helping me? These guys have strange techniques."

Kuwabara smirks. "A mulberry is a tree, and Kuwabara's a man!" He grins. "We got this. Besides, Urameshi can't stay out of this either."

As if on cue, Benitora and Kyoshiro notice a glow from the side. "SPIRIT GUN!" The blast moves between them and strikes the ground nearby, completely erasing the area it hits. Yusuke lands by Kuwabara, eyeing WoL. "Man, your knight fetish is going to be the death of you." He ignores WoL's confused expression. The knight would be foolish to turn away their help. Yusuke punches one fist into his other hand. "Now, let's kick some ass!"

 _ **Battle six**_

Toshiro Hitsugaya moves around the battlefield. His Bankai having been activated, he desperately searches for a fight. Having separated from Byakuya, he ventures into the area that Fairy Tail had started at. Two ice wings fused to his back and ice talons on his feet, he floats up into the air, wondering where his next fight would be, only to react as a demonic blast strikes at him.

He blocks, an explosion going off in the air. He lands on the ground, the broken ice reforming. He glances up, seeing Yomi from the Yu Yu Hakusho team. Yomi, eyes closed, nods towards him. "Let us battle for our worlds." He smiles. "I sense you're powerful."

Toshiro dully looks at him, bringing his sword up. "Yes. Let me show you." He sends forth a massive blast of ice towards Yomi, an energy shield appearing around him and blocking the ice.

Yomi keeps his smile at him, dashing through the ice towards Toshiro and punching at him, the Soul Reaper's ice covered sword blocking. Toshiro keeps an eye on the floating ice flower behind him... only one petal left. He can tell from one strike that he'll need his trump card for this fight...

 _ **Battle seven**_

Sakura continues to heal Lee. Now situated in a hidden hole underneath rubble, Kakashi stands outside, waiting for someone to approach.

Moments pass, his senses on alert, but surprisingly enough, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a green book, flipping open to a book marked page. Heck, if their universe is erased, he may not have the opportunity to read this thing again.

As he reads, his thoughts follow the book. ' _hmm. So Sayako says she can't be with Ken? I wonder why she continues to see him. Wait! Is she? Oh-ho inviting over when Mai isn't there. Scandalous._ ' He lets out an... only slightly perv-like chuckle before he sighs.

"I can tell you're there." At the statement, the ground behind him erupts, a metal pylon extending out at the former Hokage. Kakashi's free hand catches the thrusting hunk of metal as purple lightning shocks the rod back.

Gajeel slides to a halt, the metal pylon retracted back and turning into his arm. Gajeel grins. "So you're the guy who took down Jellal? I can't believe I'm so lucky!" He chuckles as metal encases his whole body, silver metal covering his skin.

Kakashi arches his brow. "Lucky, you say? Your enthusiasm reminds me of one of my former students." Suddenly, a trap around Gajeel springs, a smokescreen going off as dozens of kunai charged with lightning go into the smoke.

The smoke clears, Kakashi's eyes widening a bit to see Gajeel... eating his kunai?! The armor on his skin cracked from the lightning charged attacks, but the dragon slayer happily munches on the kunai, the armor reforming. Gajeel smirks as he finishes. "Good stuff."

Kakashi sweat drops. "You might want to consider a different diet. Too much iron in the blood can be bad."

Gajeel smirks and strikes the ground, pylons jutting from the ground towards Kakashi, forcing him to dash backwards away. "I'm all iron, you fool! The iron dragon slayer!"

Kakashi stops the coming metal strikes with a mud wall jutsu, only for the metal to crush through. Okay, earth style is out. That would imply water is out as well, though some ideas start coming to his head. Wind? Kakashi's never been strong there, so best not to waste chakra. That leaves fire and lightning.

Kakashi charges lightning around him. "Well, I surely hope you thought this through. You might just become a lightning rod."

Gajeel retracts his hands from the metal pylons and smirks. "I wonder what the lightning dragon slayer has to say about that."

Kakashi's flinches with realization, yellow sparks forming behind him as Laxus Dreyer appears from them, throwing a punch at Kakashi that causes the immediate area to explode.

Kakashi dashes back out of the dust and debris, standing unfazed. Before him stand both Gajeel and Laxus. He can tell already that this won't be easy. Maybe conversation will buy time. "Now, what is this 'dragon slayer' bit you keep referring to?"

Gajeel smiles wide, Laxus still calmly staring at the ninja. "Buddy, this ain't the time or place for a history lesson." He cackles, bringing his arms up. Metal grows out from his iron skin into his hands to form kunai before throwing them at Kakashi.

Kakashi parries them, catching one and throwing it back. Gajeel smirks as he charges. The kunai pings off his iron scaled skin, only for a large crack to appear. Gajeel winces in pain.

"The hell?" The kunai was his own! It shouldn't have been able to cut his iron scales. That's when he sees a purple sparking come from the kunai. Kakashi channeled lightning into it before throwing it. The ninja then throws his own kunai, charged with lightning. The dragon slayer catches it in his teeth and chomps it down, ignoring the sparks before smiling back at him.

He charges Kakashi again. "Iron Dragon Sword!" His arm turns into a blade as Kakashi removes another kunai, the two engaging in hand to hand with swordplay. Kakashi charges electricity into his kunai, clashing with the sword and slowly cutting through blade attached to his enemy. He pushes through and lands several strikes on Gajeel, but the mage counters as his arm becomes a giant thick mace. "Iron Dragon Club!" Too heavy for a simply kunai to block, he manages to bash Kakashi back.

Kakashi recovers and dashes back again, avoiding Gajeel smashing the ground he had just stood on. He then transforms his leg into a long lance, sweep kicking Kakashi despite the distance. Kakashi lands on the ground, vulnerable. Gajeel raises both arms, the hands fusing together to make a massive blade. "Iron Dragon Great Sword!" He swings down on Kakashi, but the Hokage responds with a move he hasn't used in years.

His open palm is engulfed in focused purple lightning as he thrusts his hand up to clash with the massive blade. "Chidori!" The move he could no longer use effectively after losing the sharingan, Kakashi can still manage to use it defensively. The lightning coated hand and arm clashes with the powerful strike from Gajeel, quickly gaining ground as he gets back his footing, pushes back, and slices through Gajeel's massive sword with his patented lightning blade.

The chidori fades out as Kakashi flickers out of existence. A foot crashes into Gajeel's jaw from below, launching him into the sky, the startup of the Primary Lotus move. However, from there it's original, Kakashi streaming lightning up loosely around Gajeel and shocking him as he's sent further into the air.

Gajeel growls out in pain before creating a lance as his arm and firing it. It impales the ninja, a satisfying pop sounding as it turns to smoke. Gajeel's eyes widen as he looks to the skies above him. There floats Kakashi, both hands charged. This is the trademark setup of his Twin Lightning Shiver, but rather than smash into Gajeel with two chidori's like that technique, he fires a massive blast from his hands, violet purple light glowing off it as it threatens to bolt Gajeel back down to earth. The slayer breaths in.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" A massive metal colored wind stream blasts from his mouth, clashing with the blast in a mid-air beam struggle.

However, this leads to an issue. Metal, and therefore iron, is just purified earth... and what is earth weak to in the ninja world? The massive lightning blast overwhelms the breath attack, pushing through and closing the distance to the poor slayer.

Just before he's hit, Laxus bolts in, half made of lightning, before tanking Kakashi's attack. The wave of purple hits the small mass of yellow sparks as Laxus opens his mouth. The purple sparks all about before slowly, but surely, disappearing into his mouth.

Gajeel twists around, landing on his feet on the ground. Laxus lands seconds afterward, arm wiping his mouth. Kakashi, surprised but focused, lands away from them. "So, a 'lightning' dragon slayer..." That... terrible for him. It seems each of these slayers can eat whatever thing that they're associated with for energy and recovery. Could they eat something they produce? Hmm, possibly, but more than likely no. Using any move uses energy, so how would be use energy to replenish their energy?

That said, he knows for a fact he can take the metal man. While Gajeel is more than a match for Kakashi in close quarters, so long as lightning is in play, Kakashi can win. However, this guy... If lightning is off limits, and earth loses to lightning, that leaves him with water and limited fire jutsu. Heck, even fire isn't a great strength of his. First, take at least one of them off the table.

Gajeel and Laxus eye the enemy together. "He has you outmatched." The guild master's grandson states. "I'm better suited because of my lightning."

Gajeel scoffs. "Piss off. You know as well as I do that I still have my trump card." However, at that moment, Kakashi's form fades away, disappearing. "What the-" Gajeel's eyes glaze over as his expression dulls.

Laxus flinches as he throws Gajeel back, Kakashi hitting the area with explosive kunai. Kakashi lands at Laxus, the two engaging in heated hand to hand. Laxus soon encases his arm in electricity, throwing a punch, though Kakashi ducks back to avoid, performing hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He launches the fire point blank, Laxus charging out lightning to clash with the fire while Kakashi skids back with more hand signs. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!"

Moisture in the air condenses and forms in front of Kakashi before firing in a tornado of water. Laxus quickly calls lightning from above, a massive bolt striking the vortex and annihilating it. As the water is dispelled, a thick mist forms around him. Hidden Mist Jutsu!

Kakashi speaks through the mist. "I'm impressed you saw through my genjutsu. It saved your friend." Laxus moves back to Gajeel, who's still laying on the ground with glazed eyes. However, Kakashi knows that it won't last long. He'll need to finish this quickly.

Laxus scowls into the mist. "I've fought Mystogan before. He was all a out illusions, but he never once managed to stop me." He looks through. He figures he can spark lightning through the water particles of the mist.

"Impressive, but don't use too much lightning. If you stream your lightning through the entire mist, you'll attack your ally as well." Kakashi seemingly read his mind. Some things don't disappear with the sharingan.

Laxus considers for a second, but then smiles. His fellow mage, Freed, taught him something perfect for this. Laxus casts a runed barrier spell, the barrier appearing around Gajeel. "Glad to know I have a fix for that." With Gajeel now protected from his lightning, he decides to ramp this up. His yellow lightning quickly changes color, becoming blood red.

Kakashi detects the coming attack as he closes in on Laxus from behind. Damnit, he'll have to use lightning if he's going to counter that much power. Red lightning pours from Laxus into the mist, passing from water molecule to water molecule. A ranged move. So long as Kakashi uses his lightning defensively, it should be fine!

Kakashi mimics the red lightning, streaming purple through the mist to match it, power for power. The mist is suddenly alight in bring red and purple, clashing and streaks of forked lightning whipping across the inside of the mist and the outside, scarring the grounds.

In a final explosion, the mist is blasted apart. So much for the Zabuza plan... The blast dissipates the mist with smoke blowing from the epicenter. Laxus stands in front of the dazed and barrier protected Gajeel, facing Kakashi. Kakashi lets out very tired breaths. This was stressing his stamina. However, given Laxus' own worn body and expression, it went both ways.

If he can get through Laxus and eliminate Gajeel before he wakes up, he can win this. Hmm, maybe a different plan Zabuza is in order? He glances over his surroundings. Earlier water jutsu and the dispelled mist has left puddles and even a miniature river along a deep scorched crack in the ground. He looks to the sky. While there is a modicum of atmosphere, he can't use fire jutsu to make a mock storm. There goes a Sasuke tactic. He can't block out this guy's senses well, and genjutsu won't work. Kakashi reaches into his weapons pouch. He's already used a good deal of weapons to outmatch Gajeel.

Well, he really is running out of tactics. Earth Jutsu is still ineffective, and wind is too weak for this level of lightning. He removes a kunai, this time one that Gajeel had made earlier. Kakashi must have grabbed it within the cover of the mist. He charges chakra into the blade. However, unlike the traditional lightning chakra, he pushes wind chakra into it, creating an extended blade similar to the ones used by Asuma Sarutobi. Wind beats lightning, right? Perhaps just this small application can work.

Kakashi speeds at Laxus, the Fairy Tail mage charging his limbs with yellow lightning against as they engage in close quarters combat. Laxus uses short ranged lightning, but Kakashi uses his wind blade to fork the lightning around him, surprising Laxus as Kakashi scores some slices onto him. The blonde stumbles back, using empowered kick. Kakashi uses an axe kick, knocking Laxus' attack down before lunging with the wind powered kunai, but Laxus catches his arm. However, the wind blade still digs into Laxus' gut.

With a pained grunt as Kakashi pushes Laxus back, the blonde charges electricity straight into Kakashi's body. The wind blade disappears as Kakashi channels lightning around his arm, the purple and yellow sparks around their arms canceling out. Kakashi pushes him further back to the mini river behind them. Laxus's feet dip into the water, losing footing as Kakashi steps on the water with no issue.

To keep on level, Laxus changes his legs into lightning, partially turning into his element. However, before the top half can change, Kakashi kicks out, hitting Laxus' chest wound and knocking him back and into the water.

As soon as the mage is in the water, Kakashi begins hand signs. However, before he finishes, Laxus explodes from the water, hitting Kakashi with lightning. The water splashes on them both as the lightning is conducted. Laxus smirks. "Did you forget that water conducts electricity?"

Kakashi, with Laxus's hand in his gut, smiles through his mask at him, his eyes closing in his signature eye smile. "Not at all. I trust that means you know what I intended?" With that, Kakashi's body changes to water, the water bursting and surrounding Laxus. Kakashi lands behind the mage, completing hand signs. The water below Laxus warps upward, enclosing Laxus in an orb of water. Kakashi's hand jabs into the water. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

Laxus, shocked at getting trapped, immediately flexes his power, lightning coursing through him and into the water. However, Kakashi's arm in the water lights with purple, canceling the shocks. That's when Laxus realized. It didn't matter if water conducted electricity. If lightning was both of their elements, he couldn't properly attack. Damn it! He's trapped! He puffs up, yellow and red sparks appearing in the water. "Lightning Dragon-"

Kakashi raises one hand. "Water Style: Water Wall!" the wall appears in a circle around the water prison, adding extra protection as Kakashi charges more power into his purple lightning to block the oncoming attack. His hand in the water positions itself in front of Laxus's mouth. "Chidori!"

"ROAR!" the breath attack erupts out at Kakashi. The orb of water, as well as the extra wall around it, light in a glowing white. The flare of shocks in the water blind the area until finally, the roaring attack splits around Kakashi, breaking the water prison. Red and yellow blast out on either side of Kakashi, creating explosions behind him.

Laxus stares wide eyed up at Kakashi, both still in the same position as before. Then, the water around him forms back. Laxus tries to get out before it can, both in no time, the large orb of water encloses around Laxus again. The water wall was simply to make enough water around him to reform the prison. Kakashi's lightning blade of a hand stops sparking, now back in the prison. "Right back where you started." Kakashi states, though his voice is out of breath.

Except now, Laxus clutches at his throat. The call out for the roar attack used much of the air in his lungs. Now, he's back in the water. Seems Kakashi knows exactly when to use lightning defensively without Laxus able to eat it, too.

"Now." Kakashi speaks with a weary tone. "You're done." A poof appears behind him, a shadow clone of Kakashi standing behind him. The clone dashes off, heading towards where Gajeel was.

However, Kakashi flinches as his clone is immediately destroyed. He turns his head, a mass of darkness appearing. . .

Kakashi throws his arm out, the strike moving through the shadows with no impact. From the dark mass, a metal sword arm comes out and bursts the water prison, freeing Laxus.

What the hell is this?! Kakashi's now freed arm sparks with lightning, only for Laxus's red lightning infused hand to clamp around his wrist.

From the mass of darkness, Gajeel, with silver metal skin and black markings and shadows creeping off him, appears. "Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer Mode!" Gajeel smiles wickedly. Time for payback for that genjutsu! "Iron Shadow Dragon-" He breaths in, Kakashi's eyes widening as he realizes he has no answer to this situation. "ROAR!"

A metal infused wind laced in black erupts forward, smashing into Kakashi's torso and launching him away. The blast carries him so far, he finds no more footing under him. . . the outside of the arena. Kakashi is blasted from the arena... and disappears into the darkness. Kakashi lands in the stands for his team.

In the arena, Gajeel falls from his form, both he and Laxus kneeling down out of breath. Gajeel sniffs, directing Laxus to look at the upturned rocks, finding Sakura and the now healed Lee up and staring at them. Gajeel smirks with Laxus. "Can you keep going?"

Laxus sparks an aura of lightning. "I was gonna ask you that."

 _ **Battle six, continued**_

Toshiro hits a chipped mountain of debris, imprinted into the side. From the look of it, he's having a horrible time. His limbs are torn, blood trailing from the top of his head, and his ice wings and talons torn apart. Before him stands Yomi, who shows a good deal of damage himself, but unlike the boy before him, he's not even breathing hard.

Yomi faces the last brittle flower petal crumbling apart over Toshiro's head. "It seems your time is up." He raises his hand, firing a blast and eradicating the brittle ice petal. He frowns at Toshiro. "I'm afraid time is up."

Toshiro breathes heavily, centering himself as he stares directly at Yomi. "Yes. Your time is up."

Yomi's look of surprise is followed by an immediate eruption of power. The upturned environment is turned into a cleared out crater. Yomi's barriers protect him and fade away, leaving him to stare dead on at Tos...hiro?

Toshiro's teenager look is replaced by a version of himself looking well into his 20s. This older Toshiro stares dead at Yomi, radiating more power than ever before. "You made the mistake of assuming the flower shows how much time I have in my Bankai. However, the truth is worse for you. It's how long it takes for my Bankai to truly wake up."

Yomi startles at that. Toshiro was not one for smirking, but he was tempted to as he channeled his power. Yomi's barrier comes up to shield him, but Toshiro launches his attack. In a split instant, the entire corner of the fighting stage turns from its stony grays, browns, clay tans, and blacks. Replacing it is an eerie snow white landscape. Everything becomes solid ice sheeting over the environment. Snow whirls around and falls, Toshiro standing in the ensuing blizzard.

However, his cold demeanor was short lived, as the snow calms down to reveal Yomi standing in a single untouched spot in the white landscape. Around Yomi shimmered a single energy barrier. "That was quite the attack." The S rank demon comments.

Toshiro flinches back, stepping back into a defensive stance. "I don't get it. What happened?"

Yomi smiles at him. "I see you're confused. You move reduced the temperature of the surrounding environment to absolute zero. You hoped that it would do the same to me." He then flares his aura. "But, before I tell you why it failed, I must ask. Are you, or have you ever been, something akin to a demon?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. A demon... like a hollow? His eyes widen in horror. His mind flashes to his own hollofication during his battles against the quincy. His energy took on the form of a skull like mask for a moment. His energy was infused with Hollow power so that the Quincy could not steal his Bankai's power!

Yomi nods. "I see you have, by your reaction. You see, these energy barriers of mine have their own special function outside of basic protection." He snickers. "They block out any energy that is demonic in nature."

Toshiro freezes in place, shocked. That means... none of his attacks even have the capability of reaching this enemy. Yomi charges himself full of power before charging the ice soul reaper.

They clash... but it isn't long before the soul reaper ends up in the stands alongside his fallen allies.

 _ **Battle eight**_

Ever since Jaina left them, the Jedi spread themselves to wait for the inevitable attack. Between the remaining 7 of them there, they felt they were ready for whatever could come their way.

Well... so they thought. Kyle, Kyp, Corran, Ben, Leia, and Cilghal all stood still with no reaction as someone speed through their entire group. Luckily enough, none of them were the target.

At the last possible fraction of a second, Luke ignites his green saber and deflects a slash, wind whirling around them from the speed of the reactions. Grinning at Luke's face are the eyes of a demon, red glowing eyes gazing back. Demon Eyes Kyo claims his opponent. With great speed, he speeds around Luke, using Mizuchi to create a stream of wind slashes. However, Luke predicts and counters them all. The two of them standoff as the other six Jedi are caught in shock.

Recovering, they move towards the two before another group lands.

Team Star Wars, meet Team Kyo. Hotaru, Akira, Akari, Bontenmaru, and Shinrei all land between the six Jedi and the ensuing fight.

Kyo eyes Luke and smiles. "Don't let a single one of them through. I want him all to myself."

Luke meets his piercing gaze. "This one is too fast for any of you." The opposing sides all begin glaring at picked up targets. One moment later, and both sides dashed at each other picking fights.

Luke steps into his trademark Form V stance. Kyo smiles wickedly before he dashes straight at Luke at speeds greater than nearly anything Luke's ever seen. They clash, Masamune vs the green saber.

 _ **Battle nine**_

Fire and water attacked together, striking the ground as Ben and his aunt, Leia, move back to shield themselves from the debris. Leia ignites her yellow saber while Ben lights his green. From the debris, Hotaru and Shinrei blitz towards the two. Ben rushes forward, meeting a clash with Hotaru and pushing him away before exchanging a flurry with Shinrei. He mixes a force push into the display, sending Shinrei rolling back, Hotaru dropping down on Ben with his sword flaming.

The flames dance around Ben's force shields, spiraling around the two as Hotaru pushes Ben. Outside the ring of fire, water spirals around as Shinrei guides the water to jet over the flames to Ben's back.

However, the water, as well as Shinrei, is pulled away by the force. He recovers mid pull, landing on his feet to dodge a large boulder. Leia stands with large vehicle sized rocks of varying size and color, chucking them at Shinrei with the force. The samurai dodges and weaves through several throws, but Leia uses one rock as a distraction, throwing the next rock at the spot Shinrei will dodge to. He does so, seeing the massive projectile coming. With a swing of both his curved blades, water whips up with the slash, cutting the whole rock in half.

With a swift slash, the water around Shinrei shoots forward two water dragons at Leia. She throws her hands forward, the dragons smashing against a force push. Shinrei takes the opening in Leia's concentration to blitz her, but she leaps away just before he can get her.

Hotaru and Ben begin circling each other, Hotaru switching up slashes from different fighting styles, only for Ben to manage to deflect and counter each one. Ben pushes back, forcing Hotaru back and out of the whirlwind of flames around them. Ben speeds towards him, forcing Hotaru to leap back again.

Hotaru lands with Shinrei, Ben leaping up and over them to land next to his aunt. Together, they combine their power into a single push. Hotaru and Shinrei flinch in realization that the attack is coming to them, getting hit and launched away, scraping across the ground.

They skid to a halt, both banged up, but okay. Shinrei growls. "They're faster than us."

Hotaru nods, commenting in a bored tone. "The guy is equally good with a weapon." Without glancing at each other, the two nod. They'll need to up the ante. The two begin running their fingers along their skin, until eventually both are covered with blood colored markings. The same upgrade as when Hotaru faced Kain in round one.

The markings shine red as both increase their power and speed. Instantly, the two rush the Jedi, Shinrei clashing with Ben this time while Hotaru wildly beats Leia's saber aside and blasts her back with fire. However, while Hotaru wholeheartedly beats back Leia, Ben ramps up the power and gets serious, beating back Shinrei and maintaining a speed advantage.

Shinrei spares a glance at Hotaru, seeing him push back Leia. She repeatedly compensates using the force, overwhelming power forcing Hotaru from making any winning blows. Shinrei turns back to Ben just in time to block his saber. The saber slices through his twin swords, breaking them.

Shinrei dashes back as Ben stands over the broken blades. "You've lost your weapons." The Jedi states. "Stand down."

Shinrei simply glares at him. Ignorance shows from Ben as Shinrei launches a sneak attack. See, his swords can take on any shape, usually a pair of short curved blades, colored clear blue. His control of water is such that he can crystalize it into any blade he wants. Shinrei smirks. "My weapon is never lost."

The blades on the ground change from their crystaline forms into water, whipping around Ben's legs and holding him still. Shinrei whips water around his blade hits and transforms new water into two new crystaline blades, resembling more traditional swords this time with longer reach. He charges the trapped Skywalker, making for the attack.

Ben slashes one whip of water off of his leg and force pushes the other off, but he can't move back in time to avoid a glancing blow from Shinrei. Ben moves back, two slash wounds on his arm and side. Returning the favor, he force pulls Shinrei to him and impales the samurai. . . That seemed too easy.

The form of Shinrei quivers and changes to water. A water clone?! He looks around to find no sign of Shinrei around him. That's when he realizes the strategy. . . Aunt Leia.

Leia continually launches rocks and debris, only for Hotaru to slice through them, send a blast of flames at her, and watch the flames get repelled by a force shield. Hotaru tries a new tactic. He uses his fire to minorly control the wind around him and he leaps into the air over the next rock throw from Leia. The Jedi is curious as Hotaru ends up high above her. Hotaru charges flames through his sword, switching to a reverse grip and coming down on her to impale the spot she stands.

Leia is shocked at the speed of the attack and leaps back JUST in time for the strike to hit the ground. This move isn't something in Hotaru's arsenal. That strike is meant to be done with a lance! It's almost like he copied the strike.

Up in the stands, with the rest of the final fantasy team, Kain Highwind glares down at Hotaru. The samurai was using his Dragoon Strikes! He made a makeshift copy to close distance with Leia faster!

Little did they know, Hotaru's always been capable of mimicking techniques after witnessing them first hand, at least a little. Hotaru follows up switching his grip on the sword and thrusting it in another fast piercing attack meant for a polearm weapon. He speeds forth, bashing into Leia's guard and knocking her back.

Leia rolls to her feet and blocks another strike, clashing with Hotaru, only to sense another presence beside her. Her head turns, her body getting struck by a water dragon. She is launched away, taking cuts and piercing wounds from the water dragon's bites before she repulses the water away. She lands, clearly injured, but not unable to fight.

Hotaru glares at Shinrei, who lands beside him. Hotaru noticed what Shinrei did there... even if the Jedi didn't notice the real reason for that dragon. The two brothers share a glare. Hotaru mumbles. "Can we stick to our own opponents?"

Shinrei sighs as Ben lands with Leia. "It's strategy. He's actually capable of fighting us at our best. She is the weak link. Take her out, and we can win with ease and continue on to help Kyo."

Ben checks on his aunt, but she reassures him she's okay. However, his senses alert him to something... off coming from Leia. He focuses on the two samurai and decides he needs to end this. He sends a powerful push at the two, Shinrei creating a large wall of water dragons, the water and push smashing into each other and splattering the water all over.

Hotaru sends his copy Suzaku attack, the fire phoenix blocking the Jedi's vision of the two, but Ben uses a repulse to destroy the attack. From behind the flames, Shinrei speeds past Ben and closes in on Leia. Leia moves to counter his attack, only to collapse in sudden pain within her chest. Shinrei takes the moment to attack her, landing several slashes and sending her skidding back towards the edge of the area.

Ben reacts, pulling Shinrei back. However, he's unable to follow up, as he clashes blades with Hotaru. Hotaru calls out. "Moenn!" His body engulfs itself in flames as Hotaru begins using multiple styles to chain different strikes at Ben, who barely blocks, deflects, and counters.

Leia tries to get up, but collapses again, unable to get up. She glares up, finding Shinrei standing over her. "How?" She states simply.

Shinrei twitches his hand, an area under Leia's skin twitching and causing pain at the same time. "When I hit you with that water dragon, I used my Muryou Saikyou Ryuu, or my Water Sevensplit Dragon." He continues twitching his hand to cause more pain in her chest. "It implants a small water dragon into my opponent's body, entering the chest. On my command, it can instantly kill someone, or be commanded to kill or maim should certain conditions be met." He meets her eyes. "Killing isn't allowed, but I can surely cripple you til you can't fight. A quick way to end a fight against a powerful but unaware opponent." Leia tries to get up, but Shinrei doesn't waste time, striking her and sending her off of the stage. Leia lands in the stands.

Shinrei returns to Hotaru and Ben, finding Ben having adjusted and beaten Hotaru back. Ben, sensing his aunt's elimination, leaps away so Hotaru and Shinrei are on the same side of him. He centers himself, an air of anger at these two getting the advantage and eliminating Leia. His eyes close, power gathering, as Hotaru and Shinrei step in line with each other.

Ben releases his full power push, the two samurai surprised by the force of the attack as they, and the ground beneath them, is launched away into a giant cloud of dust and debris.

Ben breathes out, ready to continue. That wouldn't put his enemies down, but it would hopefully injure them. Just as he believed, both stand side by side as the dust settles. Hotaru and Shinrei glare directly at Ben, but this time, their eyes cause the Jedi to experience some shock. The shock came from the power emitting from their eyes. One eye each, to be specific.

The two usually have golden yellow eyes, but Shinrei's left eye lightly glows red in the iris. Hotaru, likewise, has the same crimson red iris in his right eye. Like before, the markings on their bodies glow red.

Just from the air around them, Ben falls into his stance. He has to be ready for any-

Both the brothers blitz the Jedi. Their speed increased dramatically. Ben barely manages to parry Shinrei, only for Hotaru to seamlessly step around him to slash Ben across the chest. Ben falls back, parrying and matching Hotaru's pace in heated swordplay. Emphasis on heated as flames roar out from Hotaru using Moenn.

Ben blocks Hotaru, using his force shields to support one hand, before releasing his off hand from the blade to force push a torrent of water dragons coming from behind him. Shinrei leaps from the water at Ben, who uses a counter to throw Hotaru off so he can parry Shinrei.

While locked with Shinrei, Hotaru comes down with another imitated Dragoon Strike, only for Ben to use a push attack to launch Hotaru away. However, Shinrei takes full advantage of the split focus, clashing one blade with Ben's saber, then slashing Ben's legs with his other blade. Ben staggers back and falls to a knee.

Ben stands, swaying side to side unable to balance himself on his injured legs. Shinrei and Hotaru nod to each other before Shinrei calls forth a water dragon colored red as blood. Water mixed with his own blood. Hotaru condenses fire until it turns pure black before firing it as a blast. The blood dragon and black flame attacks hit simultaneously. The resulting crater has an unconscious Ben in the center.

Shinrei takes a step towards him, only for Hotaru to dash and grab Ben before quickly tossing him from the fighting stage. Shinrei's blood markings and red eye deactivate, as he shakes slightly from exhaustion. "Was that necessary?"

The flames of Hotaru's Moenn disappear, his own markings disappearing and his right eye turning back to a gold color. Hotaru shakes for a second before he falls to a knee, breathing heavily. "Sorry, but you got to eliminate the other one."

Shinrei kneels down to Hotaru, both feeling low on stamina from their exertion.

 _ **Battle ten**_

At the same time that Ben is eliminated, another fight is ending quickly, but not in favor of the Kyo team. Bontenmaru falls over, completely unable to continue. His body is littered with burns, slashes, bruises, and bloody splotches.

He never stood a chance against Kyp Durron. Not only was Bontenmaru slower, but he had no other weapon than his fists and a wooden sword vs a lightsaber. Hmph. He would try, but this was a fight he had no advantage in. In mere moments, he's launched from the stage by the force.

 _ **Battle eleven**_

Akari is knocked back, unable to keep up with her two opponents. The Jedi healer, Cilghal, and the Jedi master, Corran Horn. The two of them together were easily too much for her.

She dodges Corran, dashing back and waving her scepter. "Soul Vamp!" A wave of energy tries to connect the two, but Cilghal blocks the connection. Damn. Her only offensive technique is a bit easily thwarted. Corran and Cilghal use a combined push, launching Akari into the ground.

Akari quickly rolls to her feet, dashing back to dodge Corran. She skids to a halt, growling in frustration. This wasn't going to end well if she didn't get some form of help...

Just as Corran closes in on her, a new challenger approaches, bashing Corran away and sending him away from Cilghal. In-between Cilghal and Akari, the new entrant lands, a rugged man with brown hair, bandages around his gut, and a confident smirk.

Gildarts smiles at Akari, his charm making her(Him, remember?) blush. Gildarts smiles as Corran Horn stands up to face him. Gildarts announces to Akari. "Sorry to step in, but I can't let a beauty be outnumbered and trampled on. Please, allow me to even the odds for you."

Akari blushes and waves her hand nonchalantly. "Oh, by all means, please."

Gildarts smirks back, his womanizing bringing some fun irony in this situation. He charges Corran, bashing the Jedi away and leaving Cilghal and Akari to fight among themselves. Akari has better offense, Cilghal has higher speed. Both heal... yeah this fight won't be going anywhere.

 _ **Battle twelve**_

Corran lands hard and rolls to his feet. Gildarts approaches him, slowly stepping closer with a challenging grin on his face. "Come now. You have to give me something good."

Corran ignites his silver saber and charges Gildarts. While the Fairy Tail mage had taken him off guard before, the Jedi was able to blitz him quickly. Gildarts is taken off guard by the speed as Corran goes for a quick strike to the chest.

The saber slash hits on point, the blade halting against Gildarts' chest. However, to Corran's surprise, the saber's blade begins to break apart, the plasma of the blade sparking away. Corran's eyes go wide as he leaps away, the saber reforming after a spark in his hilt. He steps back from Gildarts, wary. The hell was that?

Gildarts clutches his gut, half panicked, satisfied to find not a single scratch. He sighs in relief before smiling at his opponent. "So, you're much faster than me, huh?" He steps into a combat stance. "However, it seems you can't cut me, can you?"

Corran scoffs. What was that power? How did his lightsaber blade break on contact? That's not something common. He decides to move in again, blitzing around Gildarts. The mage follows with his eyes, slowly getting used to how much faster his opponent it.

Corran breaks from his sprint around his enemy and closes in. Using a jab like motion, he moves to thrust through Gildarts. Gildarts barely reacts. Emphasis on BARELY. His hand comes up, palm out, as the saber thrusts into the palm, a great sparking of the saber's blade and the sound of a saber striking thousands of times is heard as the entire length of the blade is destroyed, the light of the blade bursting out around Gildarts' hand.

Corran jerks back, his saber reforming in a short second as he stumbles back. Just what the hell is that?! Gildarts chuckles, though a little shaken himself. "You ARE fast, but it doesn't seem like your saber can match up to my destruction magic!"

Gildarts charges his opponent before the Jedi can process what's happening. The massive man throws a powerful punch, the Jedi bringing his saber up to block, only for the punch to smash and break the saber blade. However, it didn't stop there, the hilt of the lightsaber instantly breaking apart to pieces from the strike as Gildarts' fist crashes into Corran's gut. Corran is sent skidding along the ground and stops near the edge of the ring.

This is bad. Physical attacks weren't working. There was always the force, but Corran's one true weakness was his skill in physical force power. He was extremely proficient in mental ability, but one check against Gildarts' mind showed that the S class mage was well prepared against mental attack, and he was far to strong for single force push or pull attacks.

Gildarts charges him before Corran can get his handle... Damn, this was a mismatch.

 _ **Battle thirteen**_

Akira clashes and separates from Kyle Katarn, Akira sending shards of ice to clash against Kyle's force push. However, it's only a distraction. Akira brings ice walls up around them, closing Kyle inside an icy cavern.

Kyle rushes through the corridor, attempting to escape before whatever exit there has to be closes. However, he's stopped by a hail of ice shards. Pushing them away, he's met by Akira, who strikes at him. It doesn't take much for Kyle to outpace and cut Akira down, only to realize that it's an ice clone. The clone bursts apart, the shards cutting lightly into Kyle.

The battlemaster steps back into a defensive stance as more Akira clones and ice pillars form, attacking at him. He uses a repulse this time to both destroy the ice and repel the shards coming towards him. What is this? Some type of construct of ice that can continually attack him, trap him, and holds no risk of being attacked?

Akira was confident in his Ice Fortress move. Each of the factors Kyle's already discerned is entirely correct. Trap the opponent. Attack with ice constructs that, when destroyed, burst to cause minor damage, wearing the enemy down.

However, Kyle wasn't going to have any of it. He concentrates, eyes clenched shut, before he releases a massive burst of force power. The blast crashes against the ice around him, cracking and smashing it outward. In a single explosive burst, the ice fortress is blasted apart, Akira throwing his hands up to shield himself. From the bursting power, Kyle steps from the remains of the fortress with lightning crackling lightly around him. He raises his hand and fires the blast of electricity.

Akira blocks the hit, but it stuns him, dropping him to a knee. Kyle speeds towards him. Akira parries a saber slash, only for Kyle to twirl the saber around and catch the samurai in the arm, a glancing blow.

Akira dashes back, getting distance. Damn it. This can't be a long battle. Although, Akira has just the technique for this. One hit is all he needs.

Kyle rushes Akira, moving to end the fight, so he can throw him off. However, as he approaches, a wave of cold washes over him, chilling him to a halt. The ground frosts over, his breath showing and freezing in the air and dropping to the ground as specks of ice. He shields himself in the force, holding his saber close to him. He eyes Akira, who stands in the cold completely unharmed.

Akira's saber wound on his leg is frozen over as the samurai steps towards Kyle. Kyle's body frosts over, slowing him down as Akira charges. Akira calls out. "You can't move well. Not while you're in my Hell's Ghost." Hell's Ghost, a move that reduces the environment's temperature to absolute zero.

Kyle adjusts, barely blocking a strike, but the cold is getting to him. Akira is faster than him now. Though, whether Akira is powering up or Kyle is simply slowing is up for debate here.

Akira bashes Kyle's saber aside with one sword as his other catches a light cut on Kyle's side. Kyle moves back, gaining distance. He moves further and further back, only to end up feeling numb through his body. He trips and falls, skidding to a halt. Akira slowly walks over and picks up Kyle, who tries to move but can't. "What is..?" Kyle manages to say as his lips begin to freeze over.

Akira breathes out. "Hell's Ghost hinders my enemy, if it doesn't outright freeze them. However, should they be strong enough to continue fighting, I can channel that power into my blade. All I need is a single cut, and my power seeps through your body, chilling every organ, every tissue, every cell, from the inside, until you die." He watches Kyle's body fight it with the force, sustaining himself. "It seems you have a means to fight off the death part, but no matter. You're not the first. Still, you obviously can't fight back now, can you?"

Kyle tries his best, but Akira is right... Within moments, Kyle fades to unconsciousness, entering a trance in the force to keep himself alive, but that doesn't stop Akira from tossing him over the edge.

 _ **Battle eight, continued**_

Kyo strikes at Luke in a blur of moves too fast to be seen. Luke, through his precognition, is barely able to block each strike. Kyo disappears, Luke's eyes following his senses. Luke's saber blurs into green flashes at the speed he swings, rapidly cutting each of the slashes in the wind from Kyo's Mizuchi.

A distraction, Luke surmises, as Kyo's presence is behind him. Kyo strikes, but Luke's off hand produces a second saber, a short saber colored red. His shoto saber. It parries Kyo as Luke moves to a Jar'Kai saber style, duel wielding. He slashes at Kyo, but the samurai dodges back. Kyo activates Genbu, the wind enclosing around Luke, releasing wind snakes to lash at him. This will overwhelm him for sure!

Except Luke doesn't bat an eyelash. The snakes dissipate just inches off Luke's body, the Jedi lowering his stance and walking forward. The wind attacks continue to form snakes inside the Genbu air shell, but all the snakes, all the slashes, all the attacks get within a foot of touching the Jedi Grand Master, then peter out into light gusts of wind. Kyo's excitement over his tough opponent was suddenly replaced with an annoyance. Luke's passive force shields were too strong for Genbu?

Luke takes one last step into the wind barrier of the Genbu technique's shell, passing through with a stutter and the shell disappearing.

Well, trapping and overwhelming won't work. Let's see our options. Kyo smirks. "I'm surprised there's someone of your caliber here. It'll be fun beating you down."

Luke senses through Kyo. "You crave batter and challenge. Interesting." He continues to sense Kyo's emotions. "Fighting is your peace. You aren't like any Sith I've met." He quickly catches himself. "Maybe Maul, but I never formally met him in person."

Kyo smirks. "Is there a reason you're trying to gauge my personality? Please. So long as we fight, we can truly understand each other." One moment, Kyo is there. The next, Kyo has closed the distance. His sword swings create the image of a tiger, Byakko, forming two slashing claw attacks at Luke.

Luke's precognition tells him this move's purpose. Either take the initial hit, or dodge to get hit by the other claw. How about neither. He raises both sabers, his green blocking the main slash, his red blocking the secondary slash. He releases both sabers, the weapons staying in the air blocking the slashes as he raises his hand towards Kyo.

The samurai stops, dashing back, but that barely softens the blow of the powerful force push, Kyo getting launched away along the ground. He recovers, speeding around Luke on all sides, leaving after images behind him at the speed he's moving.

Luke gets on his guard, Kyo taking chances to break away from his patterns to lunge through. Each time he does, Luke reacts, blocks the lunge, and Kyo gets away before the Jedi can counter. However, it's only a distraction again. Luke glances to the side, finding the turtle Genbu again. To his right, the tiger Byakko. In front, the dragon Sieryu. Behind, the phoenix Suzaku. Each of the four attacks of the four winds condensed into their animals and striking from all force sides.

Luke releases a force repulse, blasting away all four attacks, leaving nothing left but debris and rubble. From behind the cover, Kyo speeds in for a slash, only for Luke to barely dodge and score a glancing blow on Kyo's back as he passes. Kyo moves away, his kimono cut open in the back to reveal his Crimson King tattoo, glowing red.

Kyo's eyes have long since become their true, Full Red Eyes, form. And yet, this bastard won't go down. However, he did score something himself in that last lunge. Luke starts to take his stance, only for his shoto saber to spark and fall apart. That last missed lunge hid a Mizuchi slash. With this much speed and using his moves as cover, he was able to take away Luke's secondary weapon.

Luke, while breathing a little harder than before, is still fairly comfortable. Kyo smiles and charges the master. The two clash again, but this time, it's different. Kyo feels off. Luke goes for a counter slash, but Kyo manages to duck it and cleave through the Jedi. That... was too easy.

And true enough, the image of Luke disappear- Doppelganger Illusion! Kyo's eyes scan the area as quickly as he can, only for a red blur to speed at him. The shoto saber he cut through? It's being held together by the force. Then again, Luke's mechanical knowledge is enough to know how to simply put it back together enough to make it work with the force. At least, as long as the crystals were damaged.

The saber whirls around at Kyo, chasing him, but he manages to both dodge and, this time, slash through the hilt a dozen times. This time it won't be coming back. However, that left him with the mystery of where Luke had went. He scans the area, finding only dust uplifted into the air as a cover. He just needs to find him.

A feint echo is heard in Kyo's head. "... over here." The samurai snaps to his right, only for the dust to get blown at of the way by a massive powerful concentrated force push. Kyo can almost swear he can see the power before it hits him.

It launches him away, with no mercy. Kyo is engulfed by a concussive explosion of power that can be seen from anywhere on the battlefield. The smoke and dust settles, a massive mountain of rubble appearing.

Luke stands at the edge of the crater. He's waiting. Sure enough, within moments, the rubble explodes off, Kyo standing from it. His top is bare now, minor wounds littering his body. His True Red Eyes still piercing Luke's gaze. His cross tattoo on his back is now fully visible, glowing an eerie red. While his grin is now gone, his determination hasn't diminished one fraction of a bit.

Luke speaks. "You are strong, but you cannot defeat me. Trust me, I have no ill will towards any of these other worlds you all hail from. In fact, these worlds, these universes, are all important. If I can, I would wish all of your worlds back after the tournament. So, why not just allow me to do so?"

Kyo's determination turns into a fierce glare. Kyo's persona aside, he's not a person to love wholesale slaughter. Truth be told, he would also have been thinking of making that wish. Why kill all these people forever? He would rather defeat them all and make them see his way. After all, that's exactly what he did to Hotaru once. Bontenmaru too. Akari on top of it. Benitora followed him out of that respect. Kyo hates these gods putting this tournament together. Judging others without facing them themselves.

Kyo scoffs. "No." He raises his sword. "If so many of us want that wish anyway, then it won't matter who wins." His fierce look turns into a mad win. "And I intend to be the one to say I beat each and every one of you."

Luke nods. "Very well, but." Luke takes a single step. Just a single step into the crater... His step lands directly to Kyo's right, a feint glow around him for a split second. "... this won't go that way you think."

Teleportation?! Kyo narrowly dodges the swing and dashes away. Kyo speeds back as his sword is encased in flames. He slashes, sending a large phoenix shaped blast at Luke, Suzaku. Luke blasts the attack apart, readying his saber again.

However, the phoenix appears again where it was destroyed and continues towards Luke. This time the master slashes through it, destroying it, only for it to reform behind him and come again. Luke frowns, putting more power into his protection as the phoenix crashes into him, dissipating.

The last flickers of flames dance around Luke, who stands uninhibited. However, from behind the flames he sees something off. The void... it's solid black as before, but the stands are gone. The light above is gone. The gods are gone. The ground is discolored to pure white and black. Negative vision? Why? That's when he senses a presence. He glances towards the sky. The light source above the tournament stage has been replaced. A large, red eye glares back down, its pupil pure black, with three comma shaped tomoe.

Luke's mental force ability stresses the illusion and shatters it. Kyo is shocked as a newcomer lands between then and charges a locked in place Luke. Sasuke's sharingan jumps to Eternal Mangekyo. He throws his sword dead on at Luke's head. Just as Sasuke's genjutsu subsides completely, Luke detects the attack, and ducks to the right, the sword passing right by him. Sasuke continues his mad dash at Luke, the wind from the movement revealing Sasuke's other eye. The purple Rinnegan eye's target look doesn't move, but Luke notices they're not quite looking at him, but …

Luke spins in place, Sasuke replacing his sword. Another person who can teleport! Sasuke's hand lights with blue lightning and creates a long blade of energy, the Chidori Sharpspear. Luke uses his saber to clash with the jutsu, the two locked together. However, Luke wonders where that sword went-

Sasuke's sword strikes into Luke's back, hitting the shoulder and stabbing through to the other side. No, it wasn't teleportation...

This time, Sasuke's gaze is centered on Luke. In a split second, the two have swapped places. Sasuke's sharpspear disappears as he grabs his sword's hilt, lightning channeling through, before he rips the sword out from Luke. Luke coughs, pained by the surprise attacks. He spins around again to clash blade vs saber, lightning streaming through Sasuke's blade so it isn't cut through.

Luke's off hand comes up, palm at Sasuke. This is gonna be a powerful force push. Sasuke's eye centers it's look at Luke's. Sasuke calls out as his chakra powers up. "Almighty Push!" With that, two sides of an invisible, seemingly unblockable power crashes, SMASHES, violently into each other with chaotic wind blasting out from them. The ground violently cracks between them, then splits into large cracks moving out away from them. Around the two of them, two visible spheres of kinetic energy are faintly seen until the two forces explode against each other.

From the blast, Luke and Sasuke are each sent away, ragdoll bouncing along the ground, causing violent cracks and craters on each bounce before both come to a halt. Sasuke gets up, moderately okay. Luke, on the other hand, stumbles before getting up. He places his hand over his wound. His force power begins working on healing him.

Sasuke immediately starts towards Luke, only for a speed blitz, the masamune Tenro impaling Sasuke from behind. The ninja's body disappears in a puff of smoke, revealing a rock that the sword is stabbed through. Kyo turns around to see Sasuke standing far off. Now, Kyo, Sasuke, and Luke have a standoff, making a triangle.

Kyo angrily calls out to Sasuke. "Hey! What the hell are you interrupting out fight for?"

Sasuke's gaze stays on Luke, but he answers. "I was attacking the obvious threat. I waited and attacked the stronger opponent. If you want to face me, wait until we've beaten him."

Luke winces in pain as he sits on his knees. Healing meditation. Weird that he'd pick now to do it. Sasuke doesn't wait for an answer from Kyo as he speeds at Luke. He makes it half way before his senses flare up. He ducks, a few hairs getting lopped off from a slash from Kyo. The samurai smiles as he locks eyes with the retreating ninja. "Wait until he's beaten? Bastard, I'll defeat him myself after I crush you!" He speeds at Sasuke faster than the Uchiha's sharingan can catch. Sasuke, through instinct, activates Susanoo, only the minor rib cage. The ribs and skeleton form very close to Sasuke's body, one of the ribs instantly cracking from the strike.

Sasuke coats himself in black flames. "Amaterasu!" Kyo stops just before touching the flames. Sasuke glares at the samurai. "Inferno Style Flame Control!" The flames spike out after Kyo, but the samurai dashes away.

With Kyo away from him, Sasuke's hand reaches up towards Luke, a small black ball forming. "Universal Pull!" Luke's eyes snap open, having stopped his bleeding, but not coming close to finishing his healing. The master is wrenched from his kneeling position. He throws his hands up, stopping the pull. Luke then pushes the top of the ground between them at Sasuke.

Sasuke's Susanoo half forms, the top half of the ethereal soldier forming around Sasuke. The Susanoo bashes the rocks out of the way, forming its crossbow on its arm, then making an amaterasu arrow. It fires back at Luke. Luke slashes at the fire arrow, deflecting the arrow off. Sasuke uses his flame control to turn the flames back on Luke. Luke scowls throwing his hand up as the flames condense into a ball.

The condensed flames shrink smaller and smaller until Luke sees to hold only a tiny spark of black flame in his hand. His hand clenches, absorbing the last of the flame. Tutaminus, the force power of energy absorption. Luke breathes out heavily, his hand suddenly crackling with lightning. He fires lightning at Sasuke, knowing his other ranged abilities aren't working. He rarely uses lightning, but when the situation calls.

Or so he'd think. Sasuke glances behind him, seeing Kyo launch a Suzaku attack at Sasuke's back. The ninja scoffs, his susanoo disappearing. Luke's lightning and Kyo's suzaku both strike Sasuke from each side, an explosion of fire and electricity, only to shrink and slowly absorb into Sasuke's body. Rinnegan Preta path, the ability to absorb energy.

Sasuke's amaterasu continues to spread around the battleground. The heat builds up to create a storm over the entire tournament ground.

Across all the battles, everyone glanced up to the sky as rain began to fall. Lightning sparked through the sky as Sasuke smirks at Luke. He raises his hand to the air. "Begone." His eyes focus on the Jedi. "With a thunder clap." His hand drops. From the sky, a massive beast head made of lightning strikes down. It closes in on Luke, whose eyes widen at the scale of the move. "Lightning Style: Kirin!" The attack nearly strikes, only for a dragon made of light to hit it in the side.

Kouryu, Kyo's strongest move, fires and strikes the head of Kirin, narrowly redirecting it to hit near Luke, but miss him. The explosion of the kirin pierces through the tournament stage, creating a pit like hole through the entire stage.

Sasuke's eyes turn to Kyo, Tsukuyomi. Sasuke pulls Kyo into the false world, colors going negative, only pure white, black, and certain reds. Kyo appears bound to a cross, Sasuke standing in front of him.

Sasuke comments dryly. "You realize that the man before us is stronger than either of us. Why are you so intent on saving him." Sasuke slowly jabs a sword into Kyo's gut.

Kyo winces at the pain, but smiles. "Save him? Nah. Making it a fair fight? Absolutely. I don't need handicaps to beat people."

Sasuke sighs. "Then let's see how long you last here." Suddenly, a demonic like spirit forms behind Kyo, color appearing normal in the space around Kyo. However, Sasuke has repressed the nine tails before. He can suppress whatever this is.

But before he can, another voice enters. "Perhaps we can keep this as a three side dance." Sasuke reacts, finding Luke having placed himself in his Tsukuyomi!

Luke smirks. Another force ability, astral projection and mental links. Luke pressures the illusion as Kyo struggles. In a snap, the illusion shatters, the real world coming back to view for all three of them, Sasuke's sharingan eye is awash with pain, Sasuke clenching it shut as he's forced to only use his rinnegan eye.

Fighting snaps back between them. Luke saber throws into Sasuke, who disappears. Shadow clone. Luke senses the coming attack, leaping into the air as the ground explodes. Sasuke follows after him, clashing a lightning charged sword clashing with his green saber as they hop between rocks blown in the air.

Sasuke leaps back, firing two fireballs. Luke leaps in the air, then uses the force to shift the rocks hanging in the air. He lands, raising his hands as the rest of the rocks all move to crush Sasuke. Sasuke raises his hand, a black light source appearing over him. Universal Pull. All the rocks gather over Sasuke's head. Sasuke nimbly twists around to flip upside down, his foot barely touching the bottom of the collection of rocks as he hangs in the sky.

Luke's rock he stands on is pulled in, Luke taking a stance to force push away, only for his senses to alert him, Kyo speeding and striking at Luke with wind slashes, the air attack Sieryu. Luke leaps off the rock as it's added to Sasuke's collection, landing on top of the growing rock mass in the air. The universal pull has turned into a full blown Chubaku Tensei, a center of gravity pulling more and more towards it.

With Luke on top of it, Kyo lands on the mass, speeding at Luke and striking. Luke parries, but a light slash cuts his side. Kyo goes into a flurry of slashes on Luke, who frantically parries and blocks. Luke uses force grip to halt Kyo. Luke goes for a return strike, but Sasuke's hand clamps down on Luke's saber arm, halting it. Sasuke kicks the stunned Kyo off the growing mass in the air. Kyo recovers and lands on his feet on the ground.

Luke twists his arm out of Sasuke's grip, outpacing Sasuke's speed and slashing the ninja in two, only for the ninja's body to turn into crows, a carry over from his older brother. From behind the cover of crows, Sasuke's foot kicks Luke from under his jaw, launching him up. The beginning motions of the Primary Lotus! Sasuke leaps after Luke, appearing behind him in the Leaf Dancing Shadow position.

Sasuke twists Luke around until Luke is upside down, Sasuke right side up and grip locked. A pile driver dive. He did this to Naruto during their first great battle. At this rate, Luke would certainly get put out of commission. However, Luke uses the force to manipulate them, twisting them around for them to land, Sasuke on bottom instead. From the rubble, Luke jumps back, stumbling slightly from the impacts. The point of impact suddenly erupts in black flames of amaterasu. Sasuke stands and stares at Luke, both eyes open.

Luke already knows what's coming as both his and Sasuke's positions are switched, Luke landing inside the black flames, and Sasuke standing where Luke had landed. While Luke brings up the force to protect himself, Sasuke turns to the third fighter, Kyo ambushing and bashing Sasuke away, a slash wound hitting Sasuke's chest.

The Uchiha skids to a halt, Kyo already on him again. Sasuke forms a small rib cage Susanoo, the forming skeleton trapping Kyo's sword before it impales Sasuke. Even Sasuke hadn't expected the outcome. Kyo's speed is to such a level that a single mistake means a loss. However, before Sasuke can think of a counter measure, Kyo full speed punches Sasuke away, wrenching his sword back from the Susanoo bone.

Sasuke hits the ground hard, shakily trying to get up. Kyo moves to strike the downed ninja. However, the black flames around Luke are repulsed out and away. Luke stands, showing many burns around him. He shows clear pain, but is still pushing forward. Just before Kyo strikes Sasuke, Luke force pulls Kyo away from Sasuke with such force that Kyo gets imprinted in uplifted debris far behind Luke.

Sasuke gets up to glare at Luke, making a single one handed sign. Above them, the Chubaku Tensei is still building from debris. Sasuke decides it's enough. Similar to his former incarnation, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke makes a simple effort, and the collected mass in the sky drops. Almost like one of Madara's meteors.

The massive hunk of rock drops directly towards Luke, who looks up at it, standing, but in pain already. The meteor strikes Luke, a massive wave of wind blows all the dust and debris away as it smashes apart on top of the Jedi.

Sasuke sighs before standing, but it isn't long before his eyes sees something. The massive chunks of the meteor rip upward and begin to float in the air anew. Standing under where the pieces were, Luke stands, stressed, but focused on Sasuke. Luke raises his left hand towards Sasuke. All the leftover mass of the meteor suddenly rockets towards Sasuke. The rocks hit, obscuring Sasuke under a pile of rubble.

The battle dies down, Luke staring dully at the rubble on the ground. After a moment, he shifts his gaze to the hole in the arena made by Sasuke's kirin. He takes a step, then another. Slowly, he makes his way to the edge of the hole. "You can't escape my awareness." He looks over the edge, seeing Sasuke standing on the wall of the hole. Sasuke is staring up at him.

Sasuke continues his trademark scowl. Lightning sparks in his hand. With a single drawback, the lightning scorches the wall of the hole. Sasuke charges Luke with a simple chidori. At the last moment, Sasuke's lightning turns black.

Luke prepares to block, but reacts instead to an attack from behind, blocking Kyo. The samurai attacks and scores a light hit on Luke, forcing the master to jump over to the other side of the massive sink hole. Sasuke comes up and strikes at Kyo, causing another explosion. From the smoke, Kyo leaps away and lands on the edge of the hole in another spot.

Sasuke stands in the smoke, turning around to face them. The three of them stand on the edge of the hole, making yet another triangle just like the beginning of their three way battle. Sasuke is wounded on the chest and is battered and beaten. Luke is burned and cut up, not counting the stab earlier in the fight. Kyo looks like someone used him as a punching bag, but that last chidori attack nearly ended him, leaving a scorched and bleeding wound across his chest.

The three of them stare at each other, sharing the intensity, before they take stances to continue.

* * *

 _ **WOOO Next time: Round 4!**_

 _ **First to summarize the fights:**_

 _ **Jaina Solo vs Naruto Uzumaki – Speed is on par. Both have precognition style reactions. Both have tricks even Smythe Higgans would be jealous of. (For those Hey Arnold fans out there.) However, Naruto has her trumped in raw power, stamina, and number of tricky techniques to use. Some of those tricks will come soon, too!**_

 _ **Shikamaru Nara vs Boba Fett – This one was one of the worst mismatches. Boba has by far the slowest speed out of everyone here, but he's reacted and attacked people capable of almost lightspeed feats, so Boba can certainly fight Shikamaru. The thing that makes it horrid for Shikamaru is the jetpack. Boba being a fly boy and having more weapons on hand than Shikamaru would means that it is unlikely Shikamaru would be able to beat him. Shikamaru might not even have a way to get through the armor seeing as Boba's newer armor fully deflects lightsabers and the like. Unfortunate time for our strategist.**_

 _ **Darth Krayt vs Squall Leonhart and Zidane Tribal – Both Squall and Zidane, while slightly slower, can keep up with Krayt. Power is comparable. Krayt is injured. Krayt is outnumbered. The force might be a hilariously overpowered source of abilities, but he can't fight them both at once.**_

 _ **Lightning Farron and Noctic Lucis Cealum vs Yukimura Sanada and Sasuke Sarutobi – Speed is once again on par, especially with higher level forms in this one. However, team Final Fantasy has power in spades for this match up, and team Kyo's group here lacks good enough stamina to warrant any kind of victory.**_

 _ **Warrior of Light, Yusuke Urameshi, and Kazuma Kuwabara vs Kyoshiro Mibu and Benitora – WoL makes it through another round! Yeah, literally at this point we knew Yusuke and Kuwabara at least would seek out a fight and this is where they ended up. Due to WoL being the losing side and Kuwabara's own love of chivalry, it's easy to see them helping WoL out and turning the match around. Fight continues on to Round 4.**_

 _ **Toshiro Hitsugaya vs Yomi – Similar speed. Similar power, though power is in Yomi's favor. Toshiro didn't have much chance of winning, but when we recalled Toshiro and other captains that got partially hollowfied, i.e. Bleach's answer to demons, that meant that Yomi's barrier that is specially better at deflecting demonic energy became that much better. That depressed me.**_

 _ **Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyer vs Kakashi Hatake – REVENGE ! Revenge is a dish best served with lightning charged metal. It should go, based on how I wrote it, that Kakashi would be more than capable of taking out either one in a single one vs one match up. However, that was not the case. Kakashi was forced to act alone vs two powerful opponents who make most kage in the world of Naruto look like child's play. Kakashi is faster. Kakashi is stronger. However, both those advantages are not by too much, so the two on one aspect heavily gives them an advantages. Not to mention, only being allowed to use lightning defensively and having his tools eaten by Gajeel takes away a large amount of Kakashi's arsenal, further handicapping him. Fairy Tail gets a deserved win here.**_

 _ **Hotaru Mibu and Shinrei Mibu vs Leia Organa Solo and Ben Skywalker – Ben would have a rough time taking down either of these opponents one on one. While their power in the force drastically gives a power advantage, both of them have insta kill techniques and crippling powers. Leia has raw power, but her actual combat ability is subpar compared to all but maybe three of the other members of her team. She will fall victim to one of the big moves from the two, then Ben will be stuck trying to defend himself, which Ben is more skilled in mental abilities than physical force powers anyway, which wouldn't affect this battle much.**_

 _ **Bontenmaru vs Kyp Durron – God damn it, Bontenmaru! I wanted to use you! Instead you go against a lightsaber when your only weapon is a wooden sword! Ugh. Either way, he's slower and lacks any type of ranged attacks.**_

 _ **Akari vs Cilghal – Nothing will be accomplished. Cilghal is a healer and can't fight for garbage, but Akari is heavily nerfed at the end of Samurai Deeper Kyo, leaving her with only one special attack and much slower than her enemy here. Neither can get anything up on the other. Fight continues.**_

 _ **Gildarts vs Corran Horn – Year of the Fairy, here we come. Gildarts CRUSHES this match. Not only because Corran SUCKS with physical force abilities, but because Gildarts magic could very much affect technology. Sure a lightsaber can block some magical abilities targeting a force user, but a lightsaber is just as easily destroyed by attacks and energies as anything else, as has happened many times. With destruction magic, Gildarts may not have speed on him, hell Corran is a dozen times faster, but Corran can never hurt the man.**_

 _ **Akira vs Kyle Katarn – Again, the one hit kill moves are saving Samurai Deeper Kyo's characters. Kyle is faster and more powerful, but the nature of abilities in Akira's arsenal make it simple. One hit, you down. Sure, Akira burns through his stamina like CRAZY doing this, but it'll work. Being fair, I argued that Kyle could win for this, but considering that even when protected by the force, temperatures still can end up killing even the strongest Jedi, the moment Kyle was in Hell's Ghost, the one hit was bound to happen.**_

 _ **By the way, for anyone wondering, Yes! Ichigo's group searched multiple times for fights, and based on our random option, each time they came across NOTHING! We even eliminated the possibilities a bit to make it easier. But nope. Kenpachi's lack of direction plagues them. Maybe for the best. Aizen is also standing still. Byakuya, by our random option, ended up no where either. Bleach getting some dumb luck here since everyone else is dying.**_

 _ **Luke Skywalker vs Kyo Mibu vs Sasuke Uchiha – Most powerful vs Fastest vs Most hax. This fight wouldn't settle quickly in the slightest. Luke is the only person with enough reaction to properly straight up react to Kyo, but that's barely. Kyo's power output in tiny compared to both of these two. Sasuke is the slowest of the three, but has so many tricks on his side. It's a tough fight to write, and it's made harder with the three way setup. Luke had enough force abilities to match Sasuke hax for hax, and will use his speed advantage on Sasuke anytime Sasuke's tricks gain the Uchiha any ground. All three will end the round injured, with Kyo the least injured having the best speed and recovery skills. Fight continues to next round.**_

 _ **Team compositions:**_

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno-Uchiha**_

 _ **Rock Lee**_

 _ **Bleach:**_

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_

 _ **Rukia Kuchiki**_

 _ **Renji Abarai**_

 _ **Uryu Ishida**_

 _ **Sosuke Aizen**_

 _ **Byakuya Kuchiki**_

 _ **Fairy Tail:**_

 _ **Gildarts**_

 _ **Gajeel Redfox**_

 _ **Laxus Dreyer**_

 _ **Yu Yu Hakusho:**_

 _ **Yusuke Urameshi**_

 _ **Kazuma Kuwabara**_

 _ **Hiei**_

 _ **Kurama**_

 _ **Yomi**_

 _ **Final Fantasy:**_

 _ **Squall Leonhart**_

 _ **Zidane Tribal**_

 _ **Lightning Farron**_

 _ **Noctis Lucis Cealum**_

 _ **Warrior of Light**_

 _ **Samurai Deeper Kyo:**_

 _ **Kyo Mibu**_

 _ **Kyoshiro Mibu**_

 _ **Benitora**_

 _ **Akira**_

 _ **Akari**_

 _ **Hotaru**_

 _ **Shinrei Mibu**_

 _ **Star Wars:**_

 _ **Luke Skywalker**_

 _ **Kyp Durron**_

 _ **Cilghal**_

 _ **Boba Fett**_

 _ **Next time: Round 4.**_


End file.
